Cuestión de sangre
by Siriusita
Summary: Sangre sucia, para algunos algo por lo que podrían ser torturados sin razón, para otros algo tan aborrecibles e impuros como los muggles. El mundo mágico divido y una generación de jóvenes destinados a elegir de qué lado estar.
1. Capítulo I: El dolor de James

**Disclaimer: los personajes, lugares y cualquier cosa que reconozcan le pertenecen a Rowling. **

**Cuestión de sangre**

Sangre sucia, para algunos algo por lo que podrían ser torturados sin razón, para otros algo tan aborrecibles e impuros como los muggles. El mundo mágico divido y una generación de jóvenes destinados a elegir entre de qué lado estar.

La vida, nuestra vida no es más que una pequeña compilación de momentos, cada momento nos hace ser lo que somos, pero existen grandes momentos, grandes situaciones que antes que lo podamos notar nos cambiaron para siempre. _Somos y seremos hijos de nuestra época_ dicen, y ellos son el mejor ejemplo.

Una generación de guerreros. Una generación de adolescentes que no pueden serlo. Una generación de infractores, inadaptados y alborotadores que luchan por lo que creen correcto, por amor, por amistad y por sobrevivir.

Una historia de héroes y soldados, de víctimas y opiniones, de buenos y malos, de puros e impuros. En una guerra que los somete y los arrastra a todos, que los marca y los obliga a elegir qué bando estar.

Ésta es su historia.

**Capítulo I: El dolor de James.**

Estudiaban en absoluto silencio en la enorme biblioteca de Hogwarts. Sólo se escuchaba el roce constante de las plumas en los antiguos pergaminos. Como era de esperarse los alumnos de sexto tenían pocos periodos libres de dicha y tranquilidad y muchísimos trabajos con los que ponerse al día.

– Este trabajo de Binns puede calificarse como el más aburrido de su… ¿Cómo llamarlo?– Preguntó con aburrimiento Mary McDonald, rompiendo el silencio luego de una hora.

– ¿Su existencia?– Ayudó con una sonrisa Emmeline Vance, haciendo que Mary riera un poco.

Marlenne y Lily las miraron con un cierto reproche, pero evitando que se formara una sonrisa en su rostro. Al fin y al cabo el ensayo sobre la vida y obra de Wallace cara de bota, era tan estúpida como absurda.

– Díganme, por favor ¿Cómo alguien puede creer que Wallace tuviera más de 150 hijos con sólo 2 esposas? – Expresó Emmy con sorna soltando su libro en la mesa – uno dirían que con tanta procreación, le quedaba realmente poco tiempo para todo lo demás…

– Shh– Susurró Dorcas con un dedo apoyado en sus labios. La estricta señora Pince se acercaba hacia ellas y no querían acabar como el grupo anterior que había sido vetado de por vida, claro que fue porque esos estúpidos estaban rayando un libro de la sagrada y más noble biblioteca… pero con la loca y desquiciada bibliotecaria nunca se sabía y dada la cantidad de deberes que tenían no podían permitirse perder la entrada.

La señora Pince paso cerca de su mesa y las miró como un ave de rapiña acechante y muy mal nutrida. Las niñas se mantuvieron calladas y completamente concentradas en sus libros.

Mary suspiró una vez que desapareció detrás de una de las enormes columnas a su izquierda.

– Seré Gryffindor pero esa vieja me hiela los huesos.

– La señora Mary, es de mala educación decir "vieja"– Murmuró Marlenne como de costumbre.

– Como sea– Accedió ella restándole importancia con la mano.

– ¿Saben lo que se comenta sobre ella y Filch? Bertha Jorkins la regordeta que se graduó con Frank asegura que los vio en un pasillo mal iluminado el último día de clases el año pasado. ¿No sería genial que sus almas se unieran en sagrado matrimonio?– Preguntó divertida y sarcástica Emmy haciendo que sus amigas rieran al imagina la desagradable pareja.

Lily se mantenía callada, totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos, porque desde la otra esquina de la biblioteca su ex mejor amigo la miraba con insistencia. Severus… una punzada de tristeza la invadió por un lado se sentía triste por su amistad y por otro lado se sentía triste por él, por sus elecciones.

Suspiró mirando el antiguo libro con cierto reproche, como si fuera la culpa de Wallace cara de bota, había decido no pensar más en eso porque su antiguo amigo no sólo creía que las personas como ella no valían más que un elfo doméstico, sino que apoyaba el escarmiento y maltrato de los sangre sucia como ella, ¿Cuál era la diferencia entre ella y otros nacidos de muggles? ¿Qué importaba si no quería su muerte, pero si la de su amiga Mary?

Suspiró, no, no era solo tristeza lo que sentía, también sentía enojo por que él la había decepcionado como nadie en el mundo, ella siempre lo había defendido y excusado, pero ahora se daba cuenta lo estúpida que había sido, Severus Snape siempre había sido siniestro y siempre había odiado a los muggles como cuando lastimó a su hermana, como cuando excusó a Mulciber por lastimar a Mary…

Marlenne la miró y se dio cuenta lo que le pasaba. Tomó su mano y la apretó fuerte dándole una cálida sonrisa.

Ella sonrió de vuelta, la buena de Marlenne McKinnon, siempre comprensiva, siempre tan abierta. Ella había sido la única que entendía su relación con Severus, pero el año pasado incluso ella había comenzado a decirle que tenía que dejar de frecuentar a Snape, que temía que los amigos de él le hicieran daño, que no podía seguir confiando en él porque se había metido de lleno en las artes oscuras. Pero Lily era cabezota y a pesar que escuchaba rumores lo seguía justificando. Había discutido con sus amigas durante el año, hasta aquel día ya no pudo seguir excusándolo, Snape reveló ante toda la escuela que incluso ella, su mejor amiga, era para él una sangre sucia.

* * *

Salió del despacho de la profesora McGonagall con rapidez, se detuvo al ver varios alumnos que bajaban por la gran escalera de mármol hacia el gran salón. Los alumnos reían y conversaban, ajenos a toda realidad, felices. Escuchó a la profesora salir detrás de él, pero no lo llamó, inclusive cuando empujo a un alumno para hacerse paso por la escalera.

La subió con furia, contra la marea de alegres alumnos, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando atropello una niña de primero y pisó todos sus apuntes.

Corrió y corrió por los pasillos, asustado, tembloroso, dolorido… Sentía al animal salvaje que llevaba dentro, presionar contra su pecho. No estaba preparado para algo así, no podía soportar la noticia. Sin pensar ni detenerse corrió hasta el cuarto piso, sus pasos resonaban con furia por los pasillos, haciendo eco de su desgarradora pena.

Pasó a varios alumnos congregados en la puerta de la biblioteca, rozando con violencia a uno, sin siquiera notar el golpe.

– ¡Ay!– Se quejó el alumno, pero James Potter ya había desaparecido en una esquina, ajeno al mundo, ajeno a que había chocado con Lily Evans.

Siguió corriendo como un poseso hasta el espejo del cuarto piso, se frenó para abrir el pasadizo hacia los terrenos del colegio y en ese momento, cuando sus piernas pararon, la bestia que le desgarraba el pecho cayó con fuerza, como convertida en plomo puro, sus rodillas se tambalearon y se derrumbó en el suelo. En ese momento James Potter se reflejó en el espejo del cuarto piso y se dio cuenta que hacía rato que estaba llorando…

– ¿James se está tardando mucho no creen?

– Sí, ese pícaro de James seguro que se trae algo con Minnie…– Susurró Sirius en forma de burla, y luego agrego con falso enojo – Tendré que hablar con él no puede robarme mis conquistas…

Peter rió a la gracia de Sirius como de costumbre.

– Sirius, Peter tiene razón, mira si se enteraron de nuestra escapada la otra noche– Remus removía sus manos con nerviosismo.

– Mi querido amigo peludo, si ese fuera el caso nos habrían llamado a todos. – Lo tranquilizó poniendo una mano en su hombro y sirviéndose ensalada con la otra.

– Remus, Padfoot tiene razón, espero que no esté en problemas por el último enfrentamiento con Mulciber.

– Por su seguridad espero que ni Avery ni él abrieran su bocota…

Los tres lanzaron una mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin, Avery comía con tranquilidad y no hablaba con nadie, parecía deprimido, Mulciber comía con su característica voracidad animal y lucia enojado, pero nada que indicara que los había delatado. Los ojos de Sirius se desviaron hacia su hermano y sus miradas se encontraron. Había odio y dolor en los ojos de él. Sirius sintió un gran pesar, odiaba a los Black, con pocas excepciones, pero su hermano era una. El día que se marchó, lo último que vio fueron los ojos grises de su pequeño hermano mirándolo suplicante y sorprendido desde la escalera.

Sacudió la cabeza quitando esa imagen. _Ellos ya no eran hermanos_…

Remus y Peter compartieron una breve mirada, pero no dijeron nada. Sirius se giró hacia ellos como si nada hubiera sucedido.

– ¿Han visto las enormes tetas que tiene Catchlove?– Comentó Sirius como quien habla del tiempo, masticando un gran pedazo de carne con despreocupación– Estoy seguro que el año anterior la podría haber confundido con un chico.

Peter rio y Remus aun contra sus principio dejó escapar un esbozo de sonrisa. Sirius era un idiota.

Notando que el ambiente seguía tenso, Sirius suspiró.

– James no tardará, seguro que McGonagall lo llamó por las pruebas para el equipo de quidditch… ya saben lo competitiva que es cuando se trata de eso. – Tomo un sorbo de su bebida– Está ansiosa por derrotar a Flitwick los escuche el otro día discutiendo sobre eso.

– ¡No tienen posibilidades contra James, es el mejor jugador en un siglo!– Exclamó Peter emocionado.

– Supongo que tienes razón, pero escuche que este año los Ravenclaw tienen un nuevo jugador. Por ahora lo mantienen en secreto, confiando en el factor sorpresa que les dará. – Les dijo Remus con su voz tranquila.

– ¿Ya hicieron las pruebas?– Preguntó Peter con sorpresa antes de llenarse un poco de zumo de calabaza en su copa.

– ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?– Exigió Sirius a su amigo.

– Si ya las hicieron y me enteré por qué a un tal Quirell de cuarto se le escapó en un pasillo decir que no había quedado en las pruebas.

– James se volverá loco cuando se entere, ¿Me pregunto como hicieron para hacerlo sin que lo supiéramos?– Expreso Sirius sorprendido.

– Estábamos ocupados planeando nuestro ya saben… merodeo mensual…– Contestó Remus con algo de vergüenza antes de servirse otro cucharon de papas.

* * *

– ¿Estás bien?

Lily Evans era conocida por muchas cosas dentro del colegio. Estudiante modelo, prefecta, consentida de los profesores, amiga de un Slytherin, pero por lo que más la conocían era por su caótica relación con James Potter.

Qué hubiera dejado a sus amigas ir solas al comedor sin decirles absolutamente nada, para preguntarle a Potter que le sucedía no tenía precedentes, pero el hecho que Potter huyera de esa manera como un animal herido tampoco.

Él no respondió.

Lily le puso una mano en el hombro y repitió la pregunta.

James Potter se giró a verla y Lily vio por primera vez, desconcierto y dolor en sus ojos, en lugar de su eterna sonrisa infantil y sus ojos vivaces. El muchacho abrió la boca para replicar pero las palabras nunca salieron de su boca, el nudo en su garganta era tan grande que incluso le costaba respirar.

Sin decir nada, James Potter reemprendió su huida, sin importarle que Lily estuviera allí, sin importarle la oportunidad de hablar con ella y sin importarle que acabara de mostrarle un pasadizo secreto a la prefecta de su casa.

La bestia había vuelto y de un bocado ya no tenía conciencia.

Corrió desesperado por los terrenos hasta el linde del bosque prohibido donde de un salto se transformó en un ciervo. Cabalgó con vigor descargando toda su furia y su angustia de la manera más primitiva y salvaje, empujando y rompiendo todo a su paso, dejando todo atrás porque ya no había nada que le importara.

Lily se había quedado paralizada en su lugar, dudó unos instantes, no sabía si seguirlo o avisar a alguien. Miró a través de la abertura por la que había desaparecido James, pero no lo vio, había corrido como huyendo de un asesino.

Repentinamente se sintió incomoda, casi culpable. Suspiró y acomodó el espejo, no tenía caso seguirlo, resolvió que lo mejor sería buscar a Remus, él sabría qué hacer.

Caminó con paso decidido hacia el gran salón.

– Señorita Evans. – Lily se giró para ver a una muy seria profesora McGonagall, sus labios se apretaban con más fuerza de la habitual en una fina línea y lucia preocupada. – ¿Ha visto al señor Potter?

– Lo vi corriendo hace un rato, pero no tengo idea donde puede estar. – Mintió insegura, por alguna extraña razón que no comprendió no develó el secreto del pasadizo.

– ¿Podría avisarle a Black, Lupin o Pettigrew, que el señor Potter acaba de recibir una mala noticia y que no se encuentra bien?

– ¿Qué sucedió profesora?– Preguntó ella incapaz de retener su oscura curiosidad.

La profesora suspiró y acomodó sus gafas, demorando la respuesta.

– Su padre… – Se aclaró la garganta, como si le costara decirlo– murió esta mañana.

Lily se tapó la boca asombrada.

– Por favor señorita Evans, busque a Black lo antes posible. – Le dijo su profesora con algo de impaciencia.

Ella asintió y corrió hacia el comedor, directo hacia su objetivo. Varios ojos la miraron sorprendida cuando entró al gran comedor con gran prisa y se dirigió inmediatamente al sitio de los merodeadores.

– Black…– Murmuró recuperando el aliento, posando una mano en la silla del aludido.

– ¡Te juro que ellos empezaron Evans! Deberías dejar de defender a…– Comenzó a excusarse estúpidamente el primogénito de los Black al verla llegar tan exaltada.

– Potter, recibió una muy mala noticia y se encuentra muy mal. – Le cortó ella con impaciencia.

– ¿Qué pasó?– Preguntó Remus pausadamente, como si temiera escuchar la respuesta.

Ella dudo unos instantes nerviosa ¿Cómo demonios das una noticia como aquella? Decidió que rápido y conciso era mejor. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de responder.

– Su padre… murió esta mañana. – Les comunicó la prefecta retorciendo sus manos.

Los tres amigos la miraron unos instantes procesando lo que dijo y luego se levantaron como si hubiera resortes en las sillas.

– ¿Dónde lo viste?– Preguntó Sirius perturbado y dejando su constante actitud infantil, para dar pasó a una expresión madura y decidida.

– En el cuarto piso, cerca del espejo antiguo de los elfos de Warwick, tú sabes ese que está en el segundo corredor hacia la izquierda, pasando la biblioteca. – Explicó Lily haciendo especial hincapié en el espejo.

– ¡Maldición!– Gruñó Black, empujando la silla mientras corría detrás de Peter que se había adelantado.

– Gracias Lily– le dijo Remus antes de seguir a sus amigos por la enorme puerta del gran comedor.

Lily se quedó de pie incapaz de moverse. ¿Lo habían matado los ahora llamados mortifagos? Tenía entendido que su padre era Auror.

– Ya me cuentas que demonios está pasando Lily– Mary se había acercado a ella y la había sacado de su estupor girándola por los hombros – ¿No te paso nada, no?

Ella asintió, todavía con la vista perdida.

– ¡Lily! ¿Qué paso?

Ella la miró con duda en sus ojos verdes y se mordió el labio. Debatiéndose entre contar algo tan delicado que no le correspondía, pero enseguida dedujo que se enteraría de todas formas.

– Potter… no se encontraba bien, me sorprendió nunca lo había visto tan mal…su padre murió Mary. – Susurró Lily, dejándose caer pesadamente en la mesa de su casa.

– ¿Charlus murió?– Preguntó una sorprendida y afectada Dorcas. Ella y James eran amigos de la infancia– Pobre Dorea, debe estar devastada y mi padre…

– ¿Habrán sido los mortifagos? Ya saben cómo cuando murieron los padres de los Bones. – Susurró Emmy.

– No lo sé, Charlus era un Auror retirado. – Dorcas había dejado que una lágrima se asomara por su rostro. La fuerte e insensible Dorcas tenía los ojos empapados. – Si lo hubieran conocido, era un genio, siempre tan amable y gracioso…

– No creo que fueran los Mortifagos, miren hacia su mesa, estoy seguro que si así fuera los Slytherin nos estarían mirando con sus sonrisas burlonas– Aseguró Lily.

– Lily tiene razón, además Charlus era un hombre grande. – Añadió Dorcas y limpiándose una lágrima rebelde se paró decidida. – Debo escribir a mi padre, era su mejor amigo y debo ir a buscar a James, su padre era su héroe, estoy segura que hará algo estúpido.

La muchacha se marchó con precipitación ondeando su larga cabellera negra y dejando su plato lleno de comida.

– ¿Y a ti que se te dio por seguir a Potter?– Preguntó Emmy con suspicacia reclinándose es su respaldo.

– Si hubieran visto como se encontraba…parecía, no parecía él…sus ojos– Lily tragó recordando. – sus ojos eran los más tristes que vi en mi vida.

* * *

– ¡JAMES!– Sirius gritaba como un poseso, ahuyentando algunas aves cercanas. – ¡JAMES!

Habían seguido unas muy identificables huellas desde la salida detrás del espejo hasta el inicio del bosque prohibido. Los tres amigos estaban seguros que se trataba de su dolido amigo.

– Sirius, James debe estar como cornamenta…- Le indicó Remus tomándolo del hombro y señalando unas huellas de ciervo.

– Transfórmate Sirius, tal vez así lo podrás rastrear– Sugirió Peter.

Sin esperar un segundo más el muchacho se transformó en un enorme perro negro y comenzó a olfatear el aire con impaciencia.

– Sirius no vayas a…– Comenzó Remus, pero era demasiado tarde Padfoot se sumergió bosque con un ladrido sin esperar a sus amigos.

Peter y Remus corrieron detrás de él, pero el perro era mucho más rápido. No tardaron en perderlo de vista.

– Cabeza hueca– Murmuró Lupin sin aliento sosteniéndose en un árbol– ahora los dos están perdidos en el bosque.

– Tranquilo Remus, ambos conocen bien el bosque…

Pero Remus se preocupaba, por conocía a sus amigos y sabia lo imprudentes que solían ser.

* * *

Lily se dirigía con Mary y Emmy a su clase de encantamientos, Dorcas no había vuelto y parecía que ni ella ni los merodeadores atenderían a la clase.

Las tres caminaban distraídas, absortas en la noticia del padre de James. Hoy en día, la muerte era moneda común para los alumnos de Hogwarts y si bien su padre parecía haber muerto de causas naturales, les recordó a todas que cualquiera podría ser el siguiente. El año había empezado con el sangriento asesinato de la familia Bones, dejando a sus tres hijos, Edgar, Amelia y Jack huérfanos. En vacaciones de verano, la madre de Hestia Jones una reportera muy valiente, había sido cruelmente asesinada al encontrar un escondite de mortifagos y el padre del ex alumno Frank Longbottom un auror consumado, había sido torturado hasta la muerte unos días antes de septiembre.

Si de algo estaban seguros es que nadie que se opusiera estaba a salvo. Hijos de muggle, mestizos y los llamados traidores a la sangre eran el plato del día para los mortifagos. Si bien el castillo, las clases y el quidditch los mantenían alejados de alguna manera de lo que sucedía fuera, en la escuela los alumnos se veían divididos, estaban por un lado aquellos que aspiraban ser mortifagos, aquellos que aspiraban a ser aurores y lograr un cambio y aquellos que aspiraban pasar desapercibidos.

Lily se preguntaba si ella podría pasar desapercibida, si debería huir de Inglaterra o esconderse con su familia como había hecho su compañera de casa Medea Blake, luego de ser amenazados de muerte por las publicaciones del diario de su familia: La Gaceta.

El curso había comenzado sin ella y aunque no se sabía a ciencia cierta era obvio que la familia permanecía escondida. El diario, se dedicaba a sacar a la luz todas las noticias que el profeta desconocía convenientemente y continuaba con su edición semanal. Sus lectores lo leían en clandestinidad por propia seguridad y su suscripción requería una recomendación.

Marlenne las esperaba dentro del aula sentada con sus pergaminos y pluma ya lista para tomar nota. Lily sentía la necesidad de hablar con ella y contarle lo que había sucedido en el almuerzo, pero el profesor entro en ese mismo instante y comenzó a explicar.

Lily suspiró… tendría que esperar.

La clase fue aburrida. Lily se desconcentraba tan fácil que aunque encantamientos era la asignatura en la que más se destacaba tuvo que pedirle a Flitwick que repitiera algunos conceptos en varias ocasiones ganándose una mirada preocupada de su profesor.

– Lily– susurró Emmy a su lado. – ¿Podrías explicarme como hacer el encantamiento?, sigo sin conseguir que mi piedra se detenga…

– ¿Qué?– Preguntó la muchacha distraída– oh si disculpa Emmy, mira trata de mover la varita primero de manera circular y luego más ovalada.

Emmy analizó su expresión unos instantes antes de tirar la piedra hacia arriba y mover su varita como le decía.

– ¡Aresto momentum!– Pronunció la muchacha con decisión pero la piedra cayó con fuerza en el suelo haciendo un golpe sordo. – ¡Maldición sigue sin salirme!

Flitwick le envió una mirada de advertencia.

– Y yo que creía que los magos no toman la palabra maldición como blasfemia…

Mary rió a su lado completamente de acuerdo con su amiga.

– Tienes que ovalarlo más en el segundo giro– Le explicó Lily con paciencia. – Mira así: ¡Aresto momentum!

Lily apunto la piedra y esta comenzó a caer con lentitud extrema hasta frenarse por completo.

Mary lo intentó luego de observar a Lily pero su piedra comenzó a caer lentamente para luego estrellarse estrepitosamente en el suelo como propulsado por un encantamiento de velocidad. Los pedazos volaron a gran velocidad en todas direcciones, Flitwick realizó el encantamiento deteniendo a todas las partículas y luego convocándolas a su mano con un simple accio. Evitando que alguien saliera lastimado.

– ¡10 puntos menos para Gryffindor, McDonald!– Exclamó el profesor terriblemente enojado. – Para la próxima clase espero un informe de porque el encantamiento le salió mal.

Unos Slytherins rieron y murmuraron algo, probablemente burlándose de su error.

La clase continúo sin ningún otro problema y Flitwick les dejo salir antes, aunque con una pila de deberes para la semana siguiente.

– Es raro que Flitwick se chifle así, ¿No creen?– Susurró Linda Garrow, una chica de Hufflepuff a Lily, Emmy y Mary.

Marlenne las alcanzó en ese instante cargada de libros y se despidió rápidamente para asistir a su siguiente clase. Ella era la clase de estudiante que tomaba todas las asignaturas que podía y prácticamente no tenía tiempo entre clase y clase.

– ¡Ha sido injusto!– Se quejó Mary indignada.

– El otro día Flitwick le chilló a mi hermano Jack que tenía que aprender el encantamiento escudo si quería aprobar sus T.I.M.O.S– Les dijo Amelia Bones uniéndose a la conversación por el pasillo de encantamientos, luego miró en todas direcciones asegurándose que nadie oía– me contó que luego el profesor pidió hablar con él en privado y le dijo que el encantamiento escudo era algo muy importante para protegerse, que si seguía teniendo dificultades le daría clases particulares…

– ¿Quieres decir que detrás de esa enorme cantidad de tarea, como si fuéramos a tener exámenes cada día se esconde una genuina preocupación por nosotros?– Resumió Emmy un poco sarcástica.

– Eso parece…– Asintió Amelia. – Me pregunto si fue Dumbledore el que pidió que los profesores sean más exigentes, ya saben, por todo lo que está ocurriendo…

– No me extrañaría, McGonagall siempre fue severa pero en lo que va del año vi saliendo varios alumnos llorando de su clase. – Comunicó Lily. – y las clases… todas las cosas que aprendemos parecen estar enfocadas en supervivencia y defensa.

– ¿Qué me dices del ensayo de Wallace cara de bota?– Sugirió Mary, aun enojada por lo sucedido.

– ¿Wallace?– Preguntó Linda confusa.

– Wallace cara de bota un brujo que lo más destacado de su vida fue procrear 150 hijo con solo dos esposas. – Se burló Emmy– Me arrepiento de haber pedido cursar esa materia.

– Si mal no recuerdo, Wallace es el primer mago conocido en realizar el encantamiento fidelio: la protección absoluta. – Acotó Amelia Bones– ya saben para evitar que su esposa oficial matara a su amante.

Las tres Gryffindor la miraron por unos instantes.

– Ok, aparentemente detrás de cada aburrida tarea se esconde algo verdaderamente útil. – Aceptó Mary– Después de todo puede que Dumbledore esté verdaderamente detrás de esto.

* * *

Padfoot había encontrado el rastro de su amigo, conocía su olor con perfección. Avanzaba con el hocico pegado al suelo como un buen sabueso, le estaba resultando fácil seguirlo no solamente por su rastro de olor sino también por las ramas rotas y caídas que dejaba a su paso. Avanzó hasta una gran rama quebrada en dos y con espanto olfateo un fuerte olor, un olor que conocía muy bien… a carne combinada con hierro viejo: Sangre.

Ladró fuerte y asustado y corrió con velocidad, sin pensar ni notar lo cerca que se encontraba de la pequeña colonia de graphorns.

Avanzó hacia el oeste internándose aún más en el bosque y sintiéndose cada vez más cerca de su amigo, los rastros y la sangre eran más frescos y el hecho que hubiera menos cosas destrozadas por el camino le indicaba que Cornamenta estaba perdiendo fuerza.

Estaba tan apurado y tan asustado que casi pasa de largo ante su amigo.

James estaba sentado en el piso en su forma humana, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos, enredando sus dedos en su desordenado cabello.

Sirius se acercó con cautela y le apoyó el hocico en la rodilla. Desde donde se encontraba el olor a sangre penetraba en su potente nariz como un puñetazo. Pudo ver como una de las manos de su amigo sangraba desde la muñeca casta el codo. Sirius se mantuvo en forma de perro unos instantes, mayormente por qué no sabía que decirle si se transformaba en humano.

James lo miró directamente y Sirius notó como no solo tenía lastimado el brazo sino también un feo corte debajo del ojo y otro en la frente.

– No sé qué hacer Sirius… me siento tan perdido. – Confesó su amigo volviendo a tomarse la cabeza con las manos. – él no puede haber muerto… tú lo viste, se encontraba bien cuando partimos hacia aquí la semana pasada…

Sirius se transformó en humano y se sentó a su lado, aún dudando que decir.

James se levantó y golpeó con furia el tronco sobre el que estaba apoyado, lastimando más su mano.

– ¡Él no puede haber muerto!, no sin mí a su lado, no después de nuestra pelea…– James golpeaba furioso el tronco lastimándose aún más y Sirius lo miraba entristecido incapaz de intervenir, lo mejor era que descargara su ira. – No sin decirle cuanto me importa…

– James– Le dijo Sirius tomando brazo, para evitar que siguiera golpeando el árbol. – Tu padre sabe cuánto lo querías, tu pelea con él sólo refleja cuanto te importaba. Créeme tú y tu padre se preocupaban y se querían el uno al otro y nadie jamás podría dudar de eso.

– ¡Pero le dije cosas que no debería! ¡Le dije que lo odiaba!– Le gritó a Sirius, aunque más bien se gritaba a él mismo– Me comporte como un niño, mi madre me miró como si no me conociera, fue…

– Ya James, tu padres entienden– Susurró para luego agregar– son las personas más comprensivas que conozco…

James abrió los ojos con miedo, completamente sin palabras y la boca ligeramente abierta, Sirius conocía esa expresión, era la que ponía cada vez que descubría una verdad aterradora.

– Mi madre…

Sirius lo miró sin entender.

– ¡Soy un idiota!– Explotó tomándose la cabeza– Ella debe estar desolada, estoy aquí como un auténtico capullo pensando en mí, mientras mi madre está sola. – Enojado volvió a golpear el tronco con furia. Su mano estaba empapada de sangre y Sirius sospechaba que tenía un par de huesos rotos.

– Tengo que ir a verla. ¡Soy un idiota Sirius!…

Sirius pensó en decirle que tal vez tendría que hacerse revisar su mano primero, pero se dio cuenta enseguida que no tenía sentido, Dorea era más importante y Sirius lo entendía, porque incluso para él que no era su madre Dorea era más importante en este momento.

James volvía a golpear el tronco con furia, ahora enojado consigo mismo. Pero Sirius no intentó evitarlo puesto que había algo más preocupante sucediendo a su alrededor: Una manada de graphorns los acechaban desde el lado este como toros enojados.

Eran unos siete, pero el líder de la manada se encontraba en la cacería y ese valía por lo menos como tres más, puesto que era el más grande, más fuerte y más experimentado de la colonia.

– James, transfórmate y corre tenemos visitas. – La voz de Sirius lo trajo a la realidad por unos instantes.

– ¿Qué?

– Graphorns idiota, transfórmate rápido, sin movimientos bruscos. – Le dijo tenso y enojado.

James miró hacia donde Sirius tenía la vista fija y los vio: siete enormes bestias de color purpura plomizo con grandes zarpas y cuernos aún más grandes que los miraban fijo y en posición acechante.

Antes de transformarse Sirius y James compartieron una mirada de alarma y se lanzaron juntos a toda velocidad por donde había venido siendo seguidos de muy cerca por las enojadas criaturas.

* * *

Lily, Emmy y Mary se encaminaban a su siguiente clase sin hablar. Cada una con la mente en su propio mundo y totalmente distraídas.

Era la última clase de la primera semana del año y Lily esperaba que se le pasara lo más rápido posible. Sólo podía pensar en conseguir un cómodo lugar cerca de la ventana en la torre de Gryffindor. Escuchó entonces un chistado desde el pasillo a su izquierda, justo al lado del cuadro de Robert el soplón. Se giró para encontrarse con el rostro de su cetrino amigo.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

– ¿Qué quieres Severus?– Preguntó frenándose y cruzándose de brazos.

– Quiero hablar Lily, no respondiste mis cartas en verano, no atendiste la puerta cuando fui a buscarte y desde que empezaron las clases esta semana me has evitado.

Emmy y Mary se giraron para ver la escena y miraron a Snape con reproche. Pero este sólo tenía ojos para Lily.

– Yo no quiero hablar contigo. – Le espetó ella indiferente.

– Lily por favor, eres mi mejor amiga…

– Creí que lo había quedado claro, no quiero seguir con esto, no quiero ni puedo seguir justificando tu comportamiento porque no tiene justificación. Soy hija de muggles y eso te repugna. – Lily se giró dando por terminada la conversación.

– ¡Tú no me repugnas Lily!– Exclamó él ofendido porque ella pensara así y cometió el error de tomarla del brazo.

– ¡Me llamaste sangre sucia!, crees que mi sangre está sucia porque soy hija muggles. – Chilló ella soltándose con brusquedad – ¡Por mis padres muggles que siempre te trataron con amabilidad!

– Lily yo no pretendía…tú no eres…– Snape se excusaba desesperado.

– ¿Yo no soy qué? ¿Cuál es la diferencia Snape, entre yo y otro nacido muggle? Cómo esperas que seamos amigos, cuando aunque no me lo digas a mí se lo dirás a Mary o cualquier otro. Cuando realmente crees que existe una cuestión de sangre.

– ¡No es así Lily! Yo no deseo…dime qué puedo hacer para arreglar esto…– suplicó él.

Lily se quedó de piedra, Severus suplicando delante de sus amigas, sus ojos lucían sinceros, pero ¿cuánto podría durar esto? Le había costado mucho llegar a esta conclusión, sabía que era lo mejor, debía mantenerse firme.

– Por favor Sev, vete, ya no sé cómo explicarte que tú y yo no podemos ser amigos…no puedo ser amiga tuya cuando odias a la gente como yo.

– No, no me iré hasta que me perdones. – Exclamó él testarudo. – Nuestra pelea no tiene sentido, sabes que es fue estupidez, que yo nunca quise…

– No es una cuestión de perdonarte… No podemos seguir como estábamos, pareces no comprender que el problema es más grande que el hecho que me llamaras sangre sucia, mucho más grande.

– Lily– Exclamó él pero enmudeció al instante, porque unas voces se acercaban por el pasillo, y él las conocía muy bien, eran sus amigos.

Su expresión asustada lo delató ante ella.

– ¿Lo ves?– Soltó Lily dolida– ¿Cómo pretendes ser mi amigo cuando tienes que mantenerlo en secreto…cuándo temes que te vean hablando conmigo por ser como soy?

– No es así– murmuró él tan bajito que apenas lo escuchó.

– ¿Entonces cómo es?

Pero el muchacho ya no dijo nada, y Lily se marchó con sus amigas más enojada que dolida.

* * *

James y Sirius escapaban de los graphorn como podían pero sus perseguidores eran incansables y mucho más fuertes, su única ventaja radicaba en que eran más pequeños y se podían mover con mayor facilidad en el tupido bosque.

Sirius iba a la cabeza corriendo a toda velocidad y saltando las ramas con su agilidad canina, pero pronto se dio cuenta que su amigo estaba empezando a perder velocidad, llevaban quince minutos de carrera y cornamenta lucia agotado.

Se giró y le ladró para apremiarlo, pero a James cada vez le costaba más saltar las ramas y raíces del suelo. Entonces Sirius notó con espanto que James tenía lastimada una de sus patas delanteras, le sangraba cada vez que pisaba y lo estaba retrasando cada vez más.

Sirius volvió a ladrar, esta vez con preocupación. Si no hacía algo James iba a ser devorado por aquellas bestias. Sin pensar en las consecuencias y muy fiel a su estilo, Sirius Black se hizo a un lado y frenó dejando que su amigo siguiera de largo, luego volvió al camino enfrentándose a la manada, con el pelo erizado y mostrando su blanca dentadura en un gruñido feroz. Se giró hacia James y le hizo un ademan para sé que marchara. Este dudo unos instantes y pateo el suelo moviendo enojado su cabeza, haciéndole saber que no lo dejaría solo.

Sirius le gruño impaciente y le lanzó un mordisco, no estaba de humor para que James lo contradiga. Pero el ciervo pateo el suelo enfurecido y se quedó a su lado con su cornamenta defendiendo a ambos.

Genial, pensó Sirius enojado, ahora moriremos ambos.

* * *

Lo bueno de la clase runas antiguas era que la compartían con Marlenne y después de lo había pasado con Severus, Lily agradecía su comprensiva y amable presencia.

– ¿Qué tal Aritmancia?– Pregunto Lily alcanzándola en la puerta de la clase.

-Bien, supongo- Les dijo ella notando con rapidez el descontento y enfado de sus amigas.- ¿Qué les paso?

– Ya sabes, encantamientos no me pone en mi mejor humor– Suspiró Mary con pesadumbre– Flitwick siempre me hecha bronca.

– No te preocupes Mary, Flitwick se ha puesto más exigente que de costumbre ¿Qué pasó con Dorcas?- les preguntó por lo bajo con interés.

En instantes Emmeline la puso al tanto de lo ocurrido durante el almuerzo, pero tuvieron que dejar la conversación para otro momento por el profesor había llegado.

La clase de Runas antiguas pasó con una lentitud insoportable. La ausencia de Dorcas y Remus les valió a los Gryffindor 10 puntos menos.

– Espero para la próxima clase un ensayo sobre las runas de protección del hogar, como aplicarlas y donde para evitar que sean anuladas. Aquel que haga el mejor trabajo a mi criterio ganará 50 puntos para su casa, pueden retirarse.

En ese momento unos niños de tercero pasaron corriendo por el pasillo y golpearon una armadura en la carrera. Lily los miró, se suponía que debería seguirlos y quitarles puntos o por lo menos ponerlos sobre aviso, pero estaba cansada mental y sentimentalmente como para hacerlo.

– ¡Hey!– Les gritó Marlenne que era prefecta de Ravenclaw– No corran por aquí o les quitaré puntos.

– Disculpa, pero un alumno nos envió a buscar a Emmeline Vance con urgencia. – Se justificó una niña con voz aguda. – Dijo que era de vida o muerte.

– Yo soy Emmeline– Exclamó Emmy igual de confundida que el resto.

* * *

El líder los atacó con furia, sus cuernos se estrellaron contra la cornamenta de James produciendo un ruido violento en el silencioso bosque, mientras los otros comenzaron a flanquearlos, con sutileza felina.

El líder los hizo retroceder hasta el tronco de un enorme sauce y entonces cuando estaban acorralados las bestias atacaron.

Entre una tormenta de cuernos y zarpas Sirius logró derribar a uno y quebrándole la pata de un certero mordisco, pero entonces un cuerno se enterró entre sus costillas y lo levantó del suelo. Sin poderlo evitar aulló lastimero.

El ciervo se defendía con astucia, pero el aullido de su amigo lo distrajo lo suficiente como para recibir un zarpazo en su lomo. James supo entonces que ambos morirían.

Sirius lo sabía desde un primer momento, desde que se quedaron a enfrentarlos, pero el sentir que todo estaba perdido los hizo combatir con una ferocidad inusitada, porque no hay peor enemigo que aquel que no tiene nada que perder.

Sirius logró derribar a otro, mientras que James se dedicaba a soportar los embistes del líder y proteger el otro flanco. Pero pronto el perro negro, terminó bajó el peso completo de un adversario, aprisionado entre las zarpas, incapaz de moverse.

Sirius le mostró su blanca dentadura con fiereza, dispuesto a morir, por lo que se sorprendió cuando su enemigo se elevó en el aire cual unicornio y terminó estrellado contra el roble de enfrente. Se incorporó en sus cuatro patas y sonrió, si porque aunque era un perro seguía siendo humano y el hecho de despedirse de la muerte era suficiente para celebrar.

Remus y Peter atacaron a las criaturas con hechizos y maldiciones, haciéndolos retroceder. James logró entonces empujar con fuerza al líder, la manada tenia claras intenciones de huida, pero el que los lideraba les rugió con ira ante la idea de retirarse y volvió a lanzarse contra el ciervo.

James lo estaba esperando, no era estúpido, los graphorn no se retirarían hasta que el líder lo decidiera. Esperó antes de posicionar su cornamenta, dejándose completamente desprotegido y esquivando con astucia el primer ataque atacó con su cornamenta el rostro del animal, produciéndole una gran herida.

Los demás se asustaron aún más abandonando a su cabecilla, internándose en el bosque.

James juró haber visto la mirada de la derrota en aquel animal, que luego de lanzarle un aullido de amargura, se marchó tras su manada, perdiéndose en la espesura.

Remus y Peter se acercaron a sus amigos visiblemente preocupados. Sirius se transformó asustando a los recién llegados con su herida.

– No tengo nada, esperan a ver a…

Sirius no completó la frase, no hacía falta, un James ensangrentado apareció ante sus alarmados amigos. Tenía heridas como donde se lo mirara.

– Tengo que ir a ver a mi madre– Fue lo primero que dijo.

La expresión en el rostro de Remus y Peter era un poema, Sirius por su parte se esperaba esa actitud.

– Seguro– Asintió Sirius, puesto que sus otros amigos parecían incapaces de pronunciar nada por el momento– pero si no quieres asustarla debemos ver tus heridas primero…

Remus cerró su boca, que todavía se encontraba abierta.

– Vamos– Los apremio el hombre lobo, no tenían tiempo que perder. Se acercó a James y pasó su brazo por debajo de su hombro para ayudarlo a levantarse.

James se quejó del dolor.

– Tengo…– Susurro mordiendo con fuerza e intentando alejarse del roce de Remus– tengo la espalda lastimada.

Remus lo tomó con más cuidado y sin poder evitarlo pensó: Menos mal que conocen el bosque.

– ¿Cómo nos encontraron?– Preguntó curioso Sirius que era ayudado por Peter a hacerse un venda primitiva sobre su herida con su cinturón un pedazo de su túnica.

– Tu aullido– Exclamó el más pequeño de los merodeadores. – Lo reconoceríamos entre una manada de 100 perros.

Peter Lucia orgulloso de su hazaña.

– Fueron descuidados– Los retó Remus algo enojado por su temeridad. – Saben que los graphorns se encuentran cerca de las montañas.

– Sabes que no estaba pensando Remus. – Le dijo James con simpleza mientras Sirius le ayudaba a vendarse la mano, rasgando otro retazo de su túnica.

Remus calló, su amigo había perdido a su padre, por supuesto que no estaba pensado, pero no puedo evitar enojarse con ellos. Sirius y James eran demasiado temerarios y nunca pensaban las consecuencias de nada. No se lo dijo, porque James no necesitaba más que apoyo en este momento pero por su mente se cruzó _¿Qué hubiera pasado con Dorea si morías James?_

– Debemos ir rápido, James está perdiendo mucha sangre y el único hechizó de curación que sé es para los huesos rotos.

– Tiene los huesos rotos en la mano derecha– Le dijo Sirius recordando.

James levantó su mano para que Remus le aplicara el hechizo.

– Gracias Lunático, mucho mejor… ¿Tenemos todavía algo de esencia de murtlap?– Preguntó James mientras caminaba con dificultad siendo ayudado por Remus.

– No creo, usamos bastante luego de la última luna llena. – Le recordó Peter.

– ¿Para qué quieres esencia de Murtlap?– Preguntó Remus, dándose cuenta de lo que decía James. – Vamos a ir con Pomfrey James.

El muchacho de anteojos, lo miró enojado.

– Creo que no entiendes Remus: _Necesito ir a ver a mi madre_. Si voy a la enfermería, Pomfrey no me dejara irme hasta que no tenga ni un rasguño, y no pienso dejarla sola tanto tiempo.

– ¿Qué pretendes hacer entonces?– Preguntó Remus resignado, pero entendiendo el punto de su amigo. – No tenemos esencia de murtlap.

– Vance– murmuró Sirius a su derecha.

– ¿Qué?

– Emmeline Vance, su madre es sanadora y la obligó a saberse todos hechizos de primeros auxilios. – Explicó Sirius ante el desconcierto de sus amigos.

– Bien, yo iré a buscarla– Accedió Remus– Peter ayuda a James.

– Iremos hasta la parte trasera de los invernaderos. No podemos correr el riesgo que nos vea Hagrid. – Le dijo James mientras se acomodaba con Peter.

Remus asintió y sin mirar atrás avanzó corriendo en busca de la muchacha, sólo rogaba que pudiera convencerla, después de todo ni siquiera eran amigos.

* * *

– ¿Por qué yo?– Preguntó Emmy desconcertada.

– No lo dijo, pero me pidió que te dijera que lo rogaba. – La muchacha lucia nerviosa con tantas preguntas.

– ¿Tampoco te dijo su nombre?

– ¡Eso sí! Su nombre es Lupin, Remus Lupin. – Exclamó el chico que la acompañaba.

Lily, Mary y Marlenne compartieron una fugaz mirada.

– Está bien, muéstrame el camino. – Le contestó Emmy.

Los dos niños las condujeron con rapidez hasta el hall de entrada, donde ambos se detuvieron al pie de la enorme escalera de mármol.

– Me especificó que te reunieras con él detrás de los invernaderos, en el lado oeste. – Le explicó el muchacho señalando el lugar donde se encontraban los invernaderos, aunque no fueran visibles desde dentro.

Emmy asintió y los chicos de tercero se marcharon.

– Si no fuera porque es Lupin, y porque aquellos niños no lucían como mentirosos diría que es una emboscada para matarme…

– No seas dramática– Le espetó Marlenne, mientras salían por las enormes puertas del castillo hacia los terrenos del colegio.

– Supongo que te necesita por Potter– Dedujo Lily pensativa, acomodándose el pelo que le revolvía el viento– la cuestión es ¿por qué?

– ¡Vance!– Remus se acercaba corriendo hacia ellas con premura. – Necesito tu ayuda. – pronuncio él a su lado mientras recuperaba el aliento con la manos en las rodillas.

– Si lo sé, mi pregunta es ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

Remus esperaba algo así, después de todo no eran amigos y ella era una mujer de carácter.

– Tienes que ver esto, te aseguro que si lo ves te convences en ayudarme.

– ¿Qué es?– Negó ella testaruda.

– James, James necesita tu ayuda, por favor. – Le pidió el impaciente.

– ¿Mi ayuda? ¿Para qué?– Emmy estaba cada vez más desconcertada y recelosa.

– ¿Qué paso Remus?– Preguntó Lily mirándolo preocupada.

Remus lo pensó, sabía que ellas podían terminar obligando a James a ir a la enfermería, asique midiendo muy bien sus palabras les dijo.

– Para ver a su madre lo antes posible. Sólo tú puedes ayudarlo Vance… ella es una mujer mayor y su marido acaba de morir, James es lo último que le...

– Está bien– Accedió ella ante su argumento– ¿Dónde está?

Remus miró a las otras chicas indeciso ante la idea de llevarlas a todas.

– Ellas vienen Lupin, si quieres mi ayuda…– Se adelantó Emmeline.

El muchacho asintió.

– Bien síganme. – Murmuró conduciéndolas hacia los invernaderos.

Remus iba a la cabeza un poco impaciente, con un ademan les indicó que giraran hacia el este por la parte trasera del sector, muy cerca del bosque.

Al girar tuvieron la primera imagen de sus compañeros de curso, magullados y en el caso de James ensangrentado por donde se lo viera.

Claro que ellas esperaban algo grave, pero James parecía recién salido de una picadora de carne.

Su brazo se veía en un ángulo extraño y la sangre brotaba del codo hacia el fin de la extremidad, su mano lucía hinchada y la carne podía verse en los nudillos. Su pierna dejaba ver algo de su hueso justo por debajo de la rodilla y su rostro estaba cortado y ligeramente inflamado bajo sus anteojos.

Sirius a su lado tenía la camisa manchada con una aureola de sangre, algunos feos hematomas y la capa hecha jirones.

Ambos estaban sentados en la tierra completamente agotados junto a Peter que lucía nervioso.

Lily se llevó la mano a la boca, Mary chilló un poco de impresión, Marlenne y Emmeline tenían una expresión de espanto.

– ¿Qué les pasó?– Preguntó Marlenne McKinnon preocupada y alarmada a la vez.

– Es largo de explicar– Soltó James con neutralidad, como si no sintiera dolor en lo absoluto y mirando directamente a Emmy le dijo. – Necesito que me cures Vance. Por favor.

– ¡Estás loco Potter! tienes que ir a ver a Pomfrey– Le espetó Lily como si no diera crédito a la estupidez de él.

Él no reaccionó en lo más mínimo.

– Si no vas a hacerlo, puedo buscarme a otro. – Continuó con parsimonia y tranquilidad– Pero no le digas a nadie lo que viste.

– Lily tiene razón, estás loco. ¿Qué pretendes evitando la enfermería? Yo no puedo más que hacer unos simples encantamientos de primeros auxilios.

James la miró con intensidad antes de añadir.

– Ir a ver a mi madre que está sola. Pomfrey no me dejara irme de aquí esta semana. No puedo permitirme tanto tiempo. Mi madre me necesita.

Emmeline movió las manos indecisa.

– Mira, sé que no somos amigos y que no de debes nada. Pero ella está sola ahora, mi padre…– La voz se le cortó y no pudo continuar – Soy capaz de cualquier cosa por ir en este momento. Haré lo que sea si me ayudas.

Emmy asintió para luego acomodarse junto a James ante la sorpresa de sus amigas y no pudo más que recordar las palabras de Lily, pues para ella los ojos de James también eran los más tristes de vio en su vida.

– Sirius tu deberías ir a la enfermería. – Le aconsejó Marlenne, incapaz de acercarse por la impresión.

El aludido sonrió de costado. Aunque su sonrisa siempre encantadora no podía estar más fuera de lugar, su cara parecía haber sido golpeada por un troll.

– Nada que un poco de murtlap no pueda curar.

– ¿Lo dices enserio? Tu rostro parece tener todo en el lugar incorrecto– Le dijo burlonamente Emmeline a su lado.

– Marcas de guerra Vance, además no quiero ir a la enfermería hasta que James se valla de aquí, Dumbledore es lo suficiente inteligente como para atar cabos.

Marlenne lo miraba sin dar crédito a lo que oía, Mary evitaba mirar a James de la impresión y Lily lucia disgustada.

Remus a su lado era la personificación de la preocupación, mientras miraba a Emmy pronunciar una y otra vez: _Sanentur, sanentur _sobre la pierna de James_._

– Supongo que ninguno dirá como demonios terminaron así…– Les espetó con rudeza la prefecta de Gryffindor.

– Supones bien– Sonrió Sirius cerrando un ojo y apretando su herida.

Lily suspiró y miró a Remus esperando su ayuda, pero el sólo la miró avergonzado, dándole a entender que tampoco diría nada.

Lily se mordió el labio con impotencia.

– Terminaras desmayado antes que Potter se vaya, la esencia de murtlap no curará la herida de tu estomago tampoco, tal vez díctamo pero no es seguro.

– ¿Preocupada Evans?– Se burló Sirius riendo un poco de la situación.

– Por supuesto idiota, si se vieran en un espejo lo entenderían mejor– Soltó Mary defendiendo a Lily.

– No seas idiota Sirius, se te puede infectar si la curas con díctamo– Le dijo Marlenne

– Da igual lo que digan, ir a la enfermería seria como delatar a James y no pienso hacerlo.

– Tu lealtad raya la estupidez– Le espetó Marlenne negando con la cabeza.

– Gracias– Dijo él riéndose de ella, como si en realidad considerara lo que dijo como un cumplido. Como si lo que sucediera no fuera grave y le causara gracia.

– ¿Alguien puede ir a buscar esencia de díctamo o murtlap?– Pidió Emmeline concentrada junto a James.

Peter se ofreció al instante algo más pálido de lo normal.

– Nosotros siempre tenemos en nuestra habitación– Explicó antes de marcharse apresuradamente hacia el castillo.

Lily no dudaba que curarse a sí mismos era un acto habitual para ellos. Después de todo vivían en problemas.

James no hablaba ni se quejaba, cosa que sorprendió a Emmy, según tenía entendido el hechizo sanentur producía bastantes molestias, por no decir que era jodidamente doloroso en heridas profundas porque la restauración del tejido muscular no era tan simple como la de la piel.

En cambio en vez de adolorido, Potter lucia impaciente, como a punto de levantarse y salir corriendo luego que ella terminara.

– No me animo a cerrar la herida sin desinfectarla– Dijo preocupada Emmeline más para sí misma que para los otros.

– Con agua bastará– Afirmó James seguro.

Emmy lo miró a los ojos unos instantes, pero la mirada imperiosa de James le rogaba que aceptara sin discutir.

Suspiró resignada.

– Aguamenti. – Pronunció decidida.

Pero Marlenne, casi al mismo tiempo emitió un simple _Accio._

– ¿Qué?– Dijo al ver que todos la miraban curiosos– Tengo algo de alcohol en mi habitación y mi ventana da a este lado del castillo.

Con un poco de Alcohol en mano la seguridad de Emmeline volvió y terminó con rapidez la herida de la rodilla, el brazo era problema aparte.

Si el proceso de desinfección le produjo alguna molestia a James Potter, no se notó porque su rostro parecía tan ensimismado como al principio.

– Realmente me sorprende que aun estés consiente– Expresó Emmeline aplicando una gran cantidad de alcohol en su mano, ahora libre de la primitiva prensa que le había hecho Sirius.

El muchacho asintió, pero Emmy estuvo segura que apenas le prestó atención. Bufó indignada pero esto tampoco saco al muchacho de su ensimismamiento.

– Tomen que alguien ayude al inconsciente de Black, o que lo haga el mismo, da igual. – Emmeline sostuvo el frasco de Alcohol hacia atrás a la espera que alguien lo tomara, algo enojada y preguntándose por que había aceptado ayudarlos. – No creo que aguante hasta que llegue Pettigrew.

El aludido abrió la boca para protestar, pero al parecer era verdad que había perdido mucha sangre porque la cerró al instante. No tenía fuerzas ni para discutir.

Remus y Marlenne se acercaron al mismo tiempo, la muchacha se sonrojó un poco y le dejo el lugar a él.

Cuando Sirius se levantó la camisa mostrando su lesión, Mary que ya se encontraba indispuesta, se llevó una mano a la boca y miró en la dirección opuesta. Lily le palmeo la espalda y frotó su hombro en actitud de apoyo.

Peter llegó en ese instante corriendo con un frasco en la mano y se lo entregó a Emmy, ella lo abrió con rapidez tirando el corcho a un costado y se lo aplicó a James en las heridas con eficacia.

La chica se acercó un poco a Sirius y rasgó un trozo de la túnica del muchacho.

– ¡Hey!– Exclamó Sirius con clara indignación. – ¿Qué haces?

– Deja de quejarte Black, porque no te ayudo. – Amenazó ella agitando el trozo de tela– de todas formas necesitaras una túnica nueva.

– Bien, ya está– Declaró la muchacha levantándose mientras le entregaba el trozo de túnica con un poco de esencia de Murtlap para la herida bajo el ojo– hice lo mejor que pude.

– Espera, todavía no terminamos. – Dijo James levantando su túnica y girándose para mostrar la espalda.

Un sonido seco se escuchó contra la tierra. Mary estaba desmayada.

Emmeline se quedó quieta de la impresión, Remus soltó un sonido indescifrable y Lily se llevó la mano a la boca horrorizada antes de ayudar a Mary.

Peter no podía ver la espalda de James desde el ángulo que se encontraba, pero tampoco quiso ir a comprobar.

– ¿Qué demonios te paso Potter… una quimera por la espalda?– Soltó Emmeline cortando el silencio.

Pero no respondió y Lily estaba segura que nunca respondería.

– ¡Es una locura!– Explotó Lily indignadísima– Deberíamos haberlos llevado a la enfermería desde un primer momento… no sé qué demonios hicieron pero ¿En que estaban pensando? Podrían haber muerto.

El discurso de Lily no avergonzó a ninguno en lo más mínimo. Después de todo McGonagall misma les gritaba por lo menos cada semana.

Lily bufó indignada antes de ayudar a Mary. No tenía caso hablar con ellos, era como hablar con una puta pared y lo peor de todo es que estaba segura que el anormal de Black se había sonreído ante su preocupación.

Ninguno se quejó ante el alcohol, los hechizos o la esencia de murtlap. Emmeline y Remus lograron terminar luego de diez minutos más.

– Estas bien Black, pero yo que tú le pediría a Pomfrey que me arreglara la nariz. – Le dijo Emmy luego de aplicarle el hechizo _sanetur_ en su estómago.

– Está bien, puedo arreglarla yo– exclamó murmurado un claro episkey.

– Gracias Vance, te debemos una. – le dijo James limpiándose el rostro.

– Prometo esperar sentada.

– Un merodeador siempre cumple Vance, cuando necesites algo nos lo pides. – Aseguró Sirius ofendido por su desconfianza.

James se levantó decidido y Sirius lo hizo al mismo tiempo, como si pudieran leerse el pensamiento.

Pero Lily los miraba con reproche y los brazos cruzados impidiéndoles el paso.

James la miró con curiosidad, preguntándose qué demonios pensaba hacer. Sirius sonrió de lado y abrió la boca para decir alguna gilipollez pero ella le gano de mano.

– Sé que no me escucharán, puesto que nunca lo hacen. Pero quiero que sepan que la próxima vez que los vea en este estado le diré a Dumbledore. –Les dijo ella desafiante y enojada.

La mirada de curiosidad de James dio paso a una diferente, una mezcla de enfado e irritación se cruzó por su rostro.

– Puedes ahorrarte el discursillo Evans pues me…– pero James no terminó abrumado por la sorpresa, porque ella le apunto con la varita pronunciando un encantamiento.

– Qué demonios…– Exclamó Sirius impresionado cuando ella lo hechizó a él también.

Se miraron y notaron que sus uniformes estaban libres de sangre y lucían como nuevos.

Esta vez James la miró con una sorpresa diferente, intentando descifrar por que los había ayudado.

– Creí que estabas apurado– Le dijo mirándolo con sus increíbles ojos verdes y una sonrisa tímida.

Congelado la miró estupefacto, aun incrédulo de su actitud. Algo caliente le recorrió el pecho al mirar sus ojos amables y su pequeña sonrisa.

– Gracias Lily– Susurró pronunciando su nombre por primera vez delante de ella antes de emprender la marcha hacia el castillo sin mirar atrás. Dejando a Lily un poco sorprendida por ello.

Sirius la miró con extrañeza en sus ojos grises unos instantes más.

– Quien lo diría Evans…– Sonrió él antes de seguir a su amigo, junto con Remus y Peter que las miraron con agradecimiento.

Marlenne los vio marcharse y se acercó ayudando a Mary, que se encontraba débil.

Emmeline la miró levantando una ceja, aun acuclillada en el suelo.

– ¿Desde cuándo ayudas a Potter y rompes las reglas?– Le preguntó divertida incorporándose.

Lily chasqueó la lengua.

– Lo dices como si fuera una enferma de las reglas… además de alguna forma creo que puedo simpatizar con él… entiendo su urgencia por visitar a su madre.

Emmeline asintió.

– Supongo que yo haría lo mismo– Murmuró Emmy – claro que sin pasar por la picadora de carne primero… no entiendo esa necesidad de los hombres de hacer idioteces en los momentos de dolor, ¿Quién lo motiva a lacerarse el cuerpo?

– No me lo recuerdes por favor– rogó Mary apoyada en Marlenne.

– Deben de haber tenido problemas en el bosque prohibido…– Concluyó Marlenne con un suspiro señalando el reguero de sangre que salía desde los árboles. – no creo que lo haya hecho a posta, pero concuerdo con Emmy, eso les pasa por que no piensan antes de actuar.

– Vamos al castillo por favor– les pidió Mary recuperando un poco de color.

Las muchachas asintieron y se encaminaron hacia las puertas del castillo, dejando a sus espaldas el lóbrego bosque.

– Dorcas no nos creerá que nos entendimos civilizadamente con sus amigos. – Exclamó Emmeline con las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica y una mueca que indicaba lo divertido que lo encontraba.

– Dorcas estará lo suficientemente preocupada por Potter como para sorprenderse Emmy– recalcó Mary intentando controlar su pelo que se revolvía con el viento. – la que no lo creo soy yo, ¿no es que odias a los hombres?

– Lo hago, pero tampoco podría ser tan perra como para dejarlo desangrarse en las puertas del castillo. Además Lily tenía razón…estaba devastado y sacó a flote un poco de mi piedad.

– ¿Quién lo diría?… Emmeline Vance sintiendo compasión por un hombre. – Se burló Marlenne.

– ¡Basta me hacen parecer una arpía!

– ¡Lo eres!– dijeron a coro sus amigas y ella no pudo más que reír.

– Bien lo admito pero sólo con los hombres, no me pueden negar que son unos gilipollas que sólo piensan en sexo.

– ¡Ah Emmy! Algún día encontrarás la horma de tu zapato…– le replicó Mary con mejor color mientras cruzaban las puertas de entrada. – y te enamorarás…

– ¡Estás loca Mary! ¿Para qué quieres que me enamore? Para que resulte ser otro idiota como Gale.

– ¿No era que lo habías superado?

– Lo hice… pero no puedo cambiar mis gustos, estoy condenada a elegir el mismo tipo de gilipollas y cometer el mismo error una y otra vez. No puedo cambiar mi mal gusto con los hombres…

– Hay Emmy no todos son como él– le dijo Lily con un suspiro.

– No claro que no, pero estoy convencida que si me gusta lo será… el otro día eligiendo mis escritores favoritos me di cuenta que eran: Oscar Wilde y Walt Whitman. ¡Hasta los escritores me gustan gays…estoy perdida!

Uno de los retratos la miró sorprendido. ¡Qué chismoso! Emmeline le hizo un gesto que habría sonrojado a McGonagall.

– A mí también me gustan– le dijo Marlenne– y no he salido con gays.

– Bien gracias por recordarme que la mala suerte y el mal gusto son sólo míos.

Marlenne rodó los ojos ante su amiga.

– Yo no diría que Lenny tiene buen gusto precisamente– Se burló Lily.

– ¡Ho claro! Tómensela con migo… podrían apoyarme no calumniarme y tú Lily eres un desastre con los hombres no puedes hablar.

– ¡Chicas!– Exclamó Emmeline Vance con una mueca de disgusto– ¡Por favor, parecemos esas estúpidas que se la pasan llorando o riendo dependiendo de si el tío que les gusta la mira o no!

– Yo no veo cual es el problema de hablar de ellos– Le dijo Mary.

– ¿Problema? Es que no se lo merecen Mary…

* * *

– ¡James!– Dorcas se acercaba corriendo hacia su amigo de la infancia, lo abrazó con timidez pero decidida.

No había necesidad de decir nada, tampoco era que Dorcas fuera una mujer de muchas palabras, ni James las necesitara, puesto que el abrazo de su amiga era lo suficiente reconfortante.

– Ya le envié una carta a tu madre– dijo ella un poco cohibida. – Le dije que irías cuanto antes y que te encontrabas con todos tus amigos.

Él le dedicó una mirada de puro agradecimiento. Doe siempre había sabido que hacer cuando él metía la pata.

– Gracias Doe… a veces no sé qué haríamos sin ti.

Ella lo miró tranquilizada al verlo sano y salvo, si lo conocía como sabía que lo hacía estaba segura que por un pelo no había cometido una estupidez.

Remus, Sirius y Peter, los observaban en silencio. Pero Doe los conocía lo suficiente como para saber (aún sin mirarlos) que la miraban con gratitud.

James y Dorcas, se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo, porque sus familias eran amigas y porque ambos vivían en Godric hollow. Pero a pesar de eso su amistad había tenido sus altibajos, no siempre había concordado y varias veces habían dejado de hablarse por tonterías... aunque en el fondo se apoyaban siempre.

James y los hermanos Meadowes, Dorcas y Connor había compartido veranos completos en el valle. Dorcas era tal vez la única mujer que era realmente amiga con los merodeadores.

– ¡Potter!– La profesora McGonagall lo miraba con una mueca extrañísima, como si quisiera reprenderlo y a la vez no.

– Disculpe profesora, no he actuado como corresponde, lamento tanto haberme marchado de esa manera y no terminar de escucharla– ¡Ho sí! Porque si había algo que James hacia bien, además de no pensar con claridad cuando la situación lo abrumaba era hablar con una excelente capacidad para convencer a cualquiera. – Pero he vuelto, arrepentido porque no pude preguntar cómo debería por mi madre.

– Está bien Potter, no es necesario que me pida disculpas. Me he adelantado y ya tengo el permiso del director para que vuelva a su casa, mi chimenea está conectada, sígame.

James sintió un leve deseo de besar sus pies, por algo era su profesora favorita.

Caminó sintiendo cómo su cuerpo y su cabeza eran un remolino de sensaciones, como si todos los estímulos del mundo lo afectaran más de lo normal. La gratitud, el dolor, los ojos de Lily, las palabras amables de sus amigos, el abrazo de Dorcas, el arrepentimiento, la preocupación por su madre todo eso lo afectaba y le revolvía el estómago confundiendo sus emociones, mareándolo.

Sus amigos lo siguieron pese a que su profesora no les había indicado que lo hicieran.

McGonagall le entregó un puñado de polvos flú.

– Potter, dígale a su madre que iré.

James la miró unos instantes sorprendido, pero no quiso preguntar porque no quería saber a qué.

– Profesora. – Sirius Black se había adelantado como un cachorro a punto de pedir algo. – Le pido que por favor me deje ir con él. Yo, estoy viviendo con ellos y quiero…ellos son mi familia ahora.

La profesora lo miró unos instantes como evaluándolo.

– Ya he pedido permiso para usted también Black. No esperaba menos. – A Sirius le pareció ver algo parecido al orgullo en su profesora. – Los dejo para que se despidan en privacidad.

* * *

– Vaya las cosas que uno tiene que ver en los pasillos. – Mulciber y su grupito de serpientes las abordaron desde atrás con muecas fingidas de asco. ¿O eran reales? Nunca se sabría con ellos.

Al parecer los Slytherin salían de su clase de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas y recién entraban al castillo.

– Concuerdo contigo Mulciber, es terrible tener que ver tu puta cara. – Emmeline y su delicada boca que siempre sabía cómo escupir un par de verdades.

Marlenne ocultó su sonrisa, al igual que Lily, pero a esta se le encogió el corazón al ver a Severus en el grupo que las agredía.

– Mejor cierra el pico mestiza. No te creas que haya alguna diferencia entre tú y las dos sangres sucias con las que frecuentas Vance. – Esta vez fue el turno de Avery de hablar, lo que a Mary le resultaba casi gracioso porque estaba segura que él se sentía atraído por su amiga.

Marlenne rodó los ojos, como si toda la charla le aburriera. Era tan típica la conversación: Los Slytherins llegaban decían que eran sangre sucia, ellos les respondían, llegaba un profesor, todos a hablar con Dumbledore.

– ¿Diferencia? ¡Claro que la hay Lily es la mejor del curso! Y Mary, bueno ella es definitivamente más bella que tu novia Avery. – Escupió Emmeline con sorna.

– ¿Escucharon? Dice que Evans es la mejor del curso…– Exclamó Mulciber, los Slytherin rieron como un grupo de actores pagos. Todo lo que hacían parecía casi ensayado como una obra de teatro. – Apuesto a que Severus puede destrozar a Evans cuando quiera.

A Lily se le encogió aún más el pecho. Estaba segura que esto era algo planeado, Mulciber sólo había esperado el momento indicado. Sin quererlo y sin pensarlo sus ojos y los de su ex amigo se miraron unos instantes, y supo pese a lo bueno que era él ocultando sus sentimientos que tenía miedo.

– ¿Disculpa? Yo no tengo que demostrarte nada…– Lily se había irritado con toda la situación. Se había irritado con ella, con los Slytherins y con el idiota de Snape. Pero en el fondo, si era sincera consigo misma sentía un poco de miedo y preocupación por lo que podía pasar.

Mulciber la miró como si se sintiera ofendido que ella se dirigiera a él, cosa que la irritó más. Él Slytherin miró a Severus, dando a entender que nunca le dirigiría la palabra a una sangre sucia como Evans.

– Snape, vamos, será divertido mirarte hechizando a tu antigua amiga. – Maléfica, esa era la palabra para describir la sonrisa de Mulciber.

Snape lo miró con indiferencia, como aburrido, pero Lily que era una experta descifrando sus gestos sabía que estaba asustado.

Rosier, Wilkies, Avery y Bulstrode miraban interesados lo que sucedía.

– Antes de que Snape pueda tocar a Lily te corto un miembro Mulciber. – Ahí estaba la fiera de Emmeline que no podía controlar su lengua.

El Slytherin se rio, con una voz cristalina y suave.

– Puede que antes de eso estés maldecida Vance, como le sucedió a McDonald. – Mulciber miró a Mary con una sonrisa perversa con clara intención de intimidarla.

La muchacha levantó el mentón con desafío intentando evitar el estremecimiento que solía aparecer cuando recordaba lo que había sucedido.

– Me aburren, ¿Podemos irnos?– Adela Bulstrode se dirigía a sus amigos expresando extrañamente lo que Marlenne sentía en ese instante.

Mulciber ni siquiera la miró ignorándola olímpicamente.

– Vamos Severus, o sino terminaré pensando que te importa esta sangre sucia.

Snape lo miró levantando una ceja y soltó una risa amarga.

– Creo que lo dejé muy claro Razban, no me interesa juntarme con sangres sucias como Evans.

Lily lo miró ofendida, pensar que él solía decirle que esas cosas no importaba. Ofendida y dolida por que una cosa era repetírselo una y otra vez en su cabeza, que Snape no la había elegido a ella y que había abrazado esas ideas de sangre, pero que la despreciara tan abiertamente le habría una gran herida.

– ¡Perfecto! ¿Entonces puedes darle una lección a Vance? Recuerda que ella cree que la sangre sucia es al mejor del curso… como Slytherins no podemos dejar que algo así se expanda por el colegio. – Snape también estaba seguro que Mulciber lo había planeado. Toda la situación se debía a que lo había visto hablando con Lily horas antes y no se había creído su coartada.

A Lily le costaba recuperarse de la impresión de ver nuevamente a Snape repudiarla, pese que se había disculpado y casi rogado por otra oportunidad apenas unas horas antes.

– No te creas tanto Snape, después de todo tu padre era muggle– Lily había golpeado bajo y lo sabía, pero estaba tan enojada que fue la furia la que habló por ella.

A Marlenne le pareció que si los Slytherin no lo sabían, lo disimularon estupendamente.

– ¿Ves Snape? Tienes que ponerle un freno… perseguirte por el colegio, hablarte como un igual…esas son cosas que no debes permitir, Evans necesita una lección.

Las palabras de Razban Mulciber le cayeron como un balde de agua fría. ¡No era ella la que perseguía a Snape, si no él!… pero seguramente el muy cobarde había dicho a sus amigos que era ella la que le pedía una segunda oportunidad. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas de coraje.

– ¿Disculpa?– Emmeline no pudo controlar su lengua, atónita como las demás ante la declaración de Mulciber.

– ¿Qué esperas que haga Razban? ¿Qué la hechice en medio de un pasillo? Serán meses de detención. – Preguntó Snape alzando una ceja.

Lily lanzó un ¡Já! Irónico, recalcando que dudaba que pudiera hechizarla. Mientras que Emmeline rechinaba los dientes.

– ¿Cuál sería el problema?– Era una pregunta con más de un sentido y Snape estaba caminado en terreno peligroso.

– Pues que no me apetece para nada.

– Tiene razón Razban, son dos prefectas le chivaran todo a Dumbledore y terminaremos todos en detención. – Ralph Wilkies se acercó a ambos.

Marlenne se cruzó de brazos y levantó su ceja.

– Si esto es porque dudas de mí…– Empezó Snape atrayendo todas las miradas.

Razban lo evaluó unos momentos.

– Claro que no dudo Severus, dejaste todo muy claro el año pasado, aunque debo admitir que antes de eso pasara no confiara en ti. – Le palmeo levemente la espalda como felicitándolo.

Snape sonrió forzadamente.

Lily se giró para marcharse, no entendía por qué se había quedado tanto tiempo mirando y escuchando. Tendría que haberles cortado el rostro y no seguir su estúpido juego desde un principio. Tomó el brazo de Mary y dio unos pasos. Para congelarse cuando escucho a Razban.

– Pero necesito que me lo confirmes Severus. Tú sabes…es necesario.

Snape dudo unos instantes mirando a sus amigos.

Wilkies estaba en desacuerdo con Razban, al igual que Adela, Avery lo miraba como indicando que lo hiciera y Rosier estaba expectante a su reacción, claramente desconfiando de él como Razban.

– ¿Qué lo confirme? ¿Te refieres a que no alcanza con terminar nuestra amistad?

Razban sonrió, con una nueva sonrisa, completamente satisfecho…como si…como si todo hubiera llegado al exacto punto que él quería. Sus ojos brillaron un destello de victoria antes de hablar.

– Quiero que le expliques delante nuestro porque no _debes _ser más su amigo.

Ahí estaba, eso era lo que buscaba Mulciber desde el principio.

Severus tragó con fuerza antes de asentir y dar unos pasos hacia Lily.

– Evans, si me haces el favor– Los Slytherin lo miraron mal por ese comienzo tan agradable.

– ¡Púdrete Snape!– Le espetó Lily roja sin girarse. – ¡Yo no pienso caer en su juego!

– ¡Por eso ya no somos amigos!– Le grito él. – ¡Porque eres…!

Ella soltó a Mary y se giró. Lo vio rojo y temblando parado en el pasillo con su ridícula postura encorvada frente a ella, con Razban detrás con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Si no recordaba mal era ella quien había terminado su relación, pero claro Snape les hacía creer a sus amigos que había sido él por _obvias razones_.

– ¿Por mí? Recuerdo claramente que fuiste tú Snape él que arruinó nuestra amistad. ¡Pero tranquilo entiendo perfectamente por qué no _debes_ ser más mi amigo! Te desagrada mi ascendencia muggle.

– Si me desagrada– La declaración le pegó mucho más fuerte de lo Lily que hubiera querido admitir. Busco en sus ojos algo que le indicara que no lo decía en serio, pero no encontró nada.

– ¿Te crees en posición de decir algo así? ¡Tu padre es muggle!

– ¡Un maldito muggle que debería morir!

Lily estaba shockeada por la revelación de Snape. Ella sabía que Snape lo odiaba y muchas veces le daba la razón, pero esto… era demasiado. Los demás muggles no tenían por qué ser como su padre, ella lo creía lo suficientemente inteligente como para entenderlo y diferenciarlo.

– ¡Estas mal de la cabeza Snape!– Le dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

– ¡No me hables así! Tú no entiendes lo que mueve esta guerra, nunca sabrás lo que es vivir con alguien como mi padre. ¡Esa clase de personas no deberían vivir!

– ¡Estas demente! Tú no puedes decidir, nadie puede… ¿No te das cuenta?

– No me hables así, ya no puedes opinar sobre mi vida ¡Eres una sangre sucia!

Lily iba a replicarle algo grosero, ponerlo en su lugar, pero ¡Merlín! sólo quería llorar. Se sentía una estúpida por sentirse afectada con lo que él le dijera. No quería sentir así, nunca más. Estaba parada frente a él y se sentía sola y diminuta en ese pasillo. Sabía que su cuerpo temblaba pero no podía evitarlo.

Snape cambió su mirada a una de dolor dándose cuenta de lo como había afectado a la chica y Lily pudo jurar que él estaba a punto de disculparse.

Pero algo sucedió. Alguien pasó rápidamente por su lado, se interpuso y golpeó a Snape en la cara tirándolo al suelo.

Snape gimió en el suelo producto del dolor y la sorpresa. Intentó tomar su varita, pero su atacante volvió a golpearlo imposibilitándolo.

Era James.

Razban levantó su varita con rapidez y lanzó un rayo rojo hacia el atacante. Pero Sirius murmuró un rápido _protego _y se enzarzó con él en un duelo.

Lily gritó simplemente no sabiendo bien que quería mirando como Snape le devolvía los puñetazos a James, en un remolino de manos y pies.

Los Gryffindors vs los Slytherin en medio de un pasillo cerca del gran comedor.

James había oído los gritos antes de irse por red flú y casi pudo jurar que era la voz de Lily, sin pensarlo corrió hasta allí, para escuchar como Snape le gritaba que era una sangre sucia. Eso había detonado su paciencia. Si había un día en que podía perder los estribos era aquel. Su sensibilidad aumentada y su confusión lo hacía el doble de impulsivo.

Quería destrozar a Snape. Pero no hechizarlo, no, hechizarlo no le daba la misma satisfacción que golpearlo a mano limpia. Pesé que recibió un par de golpes bien puestos estaba en ventaja. Casi no podía saber lo que sucedía alrededor de ambos de lo enojado que estaba. Snape lo golpeó y le abrió la herida recién curada de su ceja. Sintió la sangre caer por su cara, pero no le importaba.

Volvió a golpearlo en toda la cara y el júbilo de la pelea le recorrió el cuerpo.

Mary se había acercado a Lily y la había sacado de en medio del pasillo. Vio a Emmeline disparar a Avery y a Remus defendiendo a James, mientras gritaba.

Dorcas y Peter peleaban con Bulstrode y Rosier.

Esto está mal pensaba Lily y no porque era romper la regla #352 del código del colegio que prohibía los duelos no autorizados. Sino porque si bien las peleas por toda esta cuestión de sangre eran comunes nunca habían superado los insultos. Esto, era diferente, un duelo con verdaderas ganas de hacerse daño, demostraba cuan metida estaba la guerra en Hogwarts.

– ¡Basta!– Gritó ella, pero nadie la escuchaba. James y Severus estaban ensimismados en su pelea con una furia bestial. Sirius y Mulciber se lanzaban cada vez maldiciones más poderosas. – ¡Basta!

Lily miró a Mary, pero esta negó con la cabeza haciéndole entender que tampoco sabía cómo parar la situación.

– ¡Paren de una vez! ¿Qué creen que hacen?– La voz de la estricta profesora McGonagall los congelo a todos en su sitio. – ¿Qué clase de muestras barbáricas son estas?

Incluso James, soltó a Snape ante la voz de su jefa de casa. Que se levantó intentando mantener un poco de dignidad.

– ¡Todos a la oficina de Dumbledore!– Les gritó con el ceño tan fruncido que sus cejas parecían una. – ¡Ya mismo!

Los alumnos marcharon claramente distanciados en dos grupos.

– ¡Tú no Potter!– Le dijo a James, aunque Sirius se quedó junto a su amigo asumiendo que él también tenía que quedarse.

James estaba exaltado lleno con la adrenalina de la lucha, casi no podía quedarse quieto de lo alborotado que estaba.

– Te deje tiempo para que te despidieras no para que golpearas a otro alumno…te creía más sensato pero al parecer no puedo confiar en ti Potter. En ninguno de los dos.

– ¡Profesora, Snape…!– Habló Sirius intentado justificar a su amigo.

– ¡No me importa lo que haya hecho Snape Black y no pedí tu opinión!– Lo interrumpió ella con brusquedad.

Suspiró y se arregló su ropa, como intentando restablecer su compostura perdida.

– Deberían ir a la enfermería… pero tu madre te espera Potter. Cuando vuelvan tendremos una charla y cumplirán su castigo.

Los apuntó y les hizo un hechizo de sanación. Les volvió a entregar un puñado de polvos flú, esta vez con más brusquedad y sin sonrisas.

– ¡Que tu elfina los vea! Poppy se volverá loca si se resultan tener algo más grave. – Les dijo ella antes de ver desaparecer a James.

Cuando Sirius desapareció tras las llamas verdes McGonagall se sentó unos segundos en la butaca, cansada y preocupada antes de dirigirse al despacho del director.

Tenía que hablar con Dumbledore, tenían que dejar esta guerra lo más lejos posible de la escuela y sus alumnos. Con ese pensamiento se levantó y se marchó de su despacho.

* * *

Hola, supongo que si leen esto ya habrán leído el capítulo completo. Me gustaría saber si les gusta el fic y que les pareció. Este fic tiene la intención de retratar la época de los merodeadores, lo más cannon posible incluyendo si es posible el material de pottermore. Esta no es la típica historia donde los amigos de James se enamoran de las amigas de Lily, o donde Peter no existe. Sino una historia sobre la sangrienta primera guerra, de elecciones y decisiones que, los que vivieron en ese tiempo, fueron obligados a tomar.

Déjenme sus comentarios diciéndome si quieren que la continúe, o diciéndome cualquier cosa que piensen... incluso si les pareció horrible (con cierto respeto por supuesto).

¡Saludos!


	2. Capítulo II: Cómo ser recordado

**Disclaimer: los personajes, lugares y cualquier cosa que reconozcan le pertenecen a Rowling. **

**Anteriormente en Cuestión de sangre:** James se entera de la muerte de su padre, dolido reacciona de la forma más salvaje y primitiva internándose en el bosque prohibido donde Sirius lo encuentra. Son atacados por una manada de Graphorns y son salvados por Peter y Remus, aunque terminan mal heridos. James no quiere ir a la enfermería porque no lo dejarían marchar a su casa hasta recuperarse. Piden ayuda a Emmeline Vance que los cura ilegalmente. Lily y James enfrentan sus personalidades pero ella termina ayudándolo con su propósito de ver a su madre. Por último Mulciber logra que Snape y Lily discutan frente a todos y éste la llama _sangre sucia._ James interviene golpeando a Snape y Gryffindor y Slytherin se enfrentan en un pasillo, hasta que McGonagall los descubre.

Gracias a: jamesfanatica, Deidre Black, badfickiller, daniginny, Pepper, Leslie, Paulinna, MeryIsabella, jillyfan y Zarii Kdna por animarme a continuarlo.

**Capítulo II: Cómo ser recordado.**

Era de noche, una cómo cualquier otra en la casa de los Potter, pero era una noche especial, porque James Jamás podría olvidarla.

– Esto tiene que terminar padre, estás retirado y eres grande como para que sigan viniendo aquí, no eres más el jefe del cuartel. ¿Es que no pueden hacer nada sin ti?– Le decía James irritado mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

La discusión en sí misma era recurrente, pero ese día justo antes de la cena unas personas del ministerio habían acudido a hablar con su padre y este había sufrido una descompensación. Él más joven de los Potter explotó al enterarse.

– James, cuando seas padre lo entenderás…– Le respondía Charlus Potter con expresión cansada.

– ¿Qué tiene que ver? Yo no…

– ¿Crees que quiero, después de tanto tiempo luchando por la paz, dejarte en un mundo como este?… las cosas no están bien y si hay algo que yo pueda hacer…

– ¡Papá no soy un niño! Puedo cuidarme solo, pero tú en cambio eres grande como para seguir haciéndote cargo de todo. –Los ojos de James brillaban con emoción contenida, intentando de convencer a su padre.

– No me discutas James Potter, soy tu padre.

– No te discutiría si fueras más razonable, tienes que dejar el papel de héroe, la guerra que se avecina no es tu problema, somos los jóvenes los que…

– ¡Tú no tendrás nada que ver en esta guerra James! No es tú guerra. – Los ojos Azules de Charlus Potter se habían dilatado con horror puro en cuanto escucho las intenciones de su hijo.

– Quiero ser auror, como tú, entonces ya no tendrás que preocuparte por cuidar a todos, papá tienes que confiar en mí…– Esta vez lo miró suplicante y esperanzado y habló con una voz que intentaba infundir confianza.

– ¡No quiero que te metas en esta guerra! ¡No te pertenece James!– Charlus lo miraba cada vez más horrorizado desde su asiento. Se había envarado luciendo rígido e imponente frente a su hijo.

– ¡Claro que me pertenece papá! ¿Qué hay de mis amigos? ¿De la muchacha que me gusta?

Charlus suspiró con cansancio y las luces dejaron entrever su avanzada edad, marcando sus arrugas, sus cicatrices.

– Esta guerra es un problema para los mayores, James. Entiendo que toda esta situación te afecta y que los jóvenes tienen una afección a la injusticia aumentada. Pero tú no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo James. – Sus palabras parecían amables, pero la forma en que lo dijo le sonó a James como una última palabra, como zanjando el fin de una discusión sin sentido y eso sólo lo enojó más. Porque estaba claro que su padre no confiaba en él.

– ¿Por qué sigues tratándome como a un niño?

– Eres un niño James Potter, apenas tienes 16 años. – Le cortó el hombre con severidad.

La conversación había cambiado radicalmente, ambos habían dejado los cubiertos en la decorada mesa y se miraban con el ceño fruncido.

James y Charlus Potter habían arruinado la agradable cena en familia con su discusión, Sirius había dejado de comer, claramente incómodo. Dorea los observaba por el momento como mirando un partido de tenis, dejando que debatieran tranquilos. Pero Dorea sabía en el fondo, dado que los conocía muy bien a ambos, que tarde o temprano tendría que intervenir.

– ¿Entonces no puedo decidir sobre mi futuro? ¿Es eso lo que me quieres decir?

– Yo no me pasé toda mi vida protegiendo a mi familia, arriesgando mi cuello para que tú te convirtieras en Auror. ¿Acaso no quieres hacer otra cosa? ¿Jugar Quiddicht?

– Claro tú puedes arriesgar tu cuello, tú puedes permitir que el jefe de aurores todavía venga a molestarte cuando estás retirado, pero yo no puedo…

– Nunca dije que no pudieras James, pero hay una guerra y tú eres demasiado irreflexivo, demasiado joven. Lo último que quiero es que te metas en ella.

– ¿Qué pensaba el abuelo cuando peleaste contra Grindelwald? ¡Eras casi tan joven e impulsivo como yo!

– Era más grande – le dijo él cortante – y no seguiré discutiendo esto contigo James. Ahora termina tu comida.

– No lo haré– James se levantó de la mesa con enojo en sus ojos café– Siempre crees que puedes decidir por todos, pero ¿sabes qué? cumpliré la mayoría de edad pronto y no podrás decidir nunca más por mí, padre.

– No mientras vivas bajo mi techo jovencito. Ahora siéntate y termina tu comida. – Sus ojos combatieron con los de su hijo.

– Pues tal vez me marche de aquí si es así como prendes ser… porque voy a ser auror padre, aunque tú no quieras.

– ¡No me obligues a usar mis influencias James!

– ¿Harías eso? ¿Serias capaz?– James tenía la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

Charlus suspiró nuevamente.

– Por favor hijo, haz otra cosa de tu vida…– le pidió con insistencia en sus ojos azules, pero su respuesta no fue lo que James quería escuchar.

– ¿Serias capaz de algo así no?– su padre no contestó, pero eso fue suficiente para leer el sí implícito– ¡Eres detestable!

– ¡James!– Dorea lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y enojo en sus ojos café. – ¡Discúlpate con tu padre!

– ¡No! ¡Cree que me comprende… pero lo único que hace es dominarme! No quiere comprenderme, no de verdad, no me toma en serio y no quiere escucharme. ¿Qué padre controla así la vida de su hijo?– James lucia enojado e indignado en partes iguales.

– No es así James yo sólo quiero…

– ¡Decidir mi vida! ¿Cómo te sentirías si alguien decidiera por ti? Claro que nunca lo sabrás, a ti siempre te dejaron hacer lo que quisieras. El abuelo estaría tan decepcionado de ti.

Dorea se había levantado y lo había abofeteado. Lo miraba como si no lo conociera.

James se tomó la mejilla sorprendido. Nunca le habían abofeteado.

– ¡Los odio!– Les dijo James mirándolos con rencor antes marcharse a su cuarto dejando medio plato vacío y una horrible sensación a en la mesa.

Dorea se había enfurecido, pero no estaba segura si era con el testarudo de su hijo, con el protector de su esposo o con ella misma por perder los estribos y meterse en la conversación.

Charlus miraba su plato pero no probaba bocado. Las palabras de su hijo lo habían herido, pero le importaba muy poco lo que pensara James de él mientras fuera feliz y estuviera a salvo.

Todo se volvió negro.

James se despertó sobresaltado y sudoroso. No había sido una pesadilla en el sentido exacto de la palabra, pero para él era como si fuera una… rememorar una de las últimas conversaciones con su padre con tanto detalle. Recordar como lo había herido con sus palabras. James lloró esa noche hasta que se quedó dormido, se sentía culpable y se detesto a sí mismo por su inmadurez, seguramente si él hubiera sido más maduro su padre lo habría apoyado. Pero ahora nunca lo sabría y nunca tendría la oportunidad de disculparse con él.

Dorea tampoco pudo dormir bien esa noche. Estaba sola en la sala, sentada en su butaca recordado conversaciones con su marido, intentando que su memoria retuviera su exacta imagen.

El fuego chipoteaba en la habitación con un sonido hipnótico, permitiendo que Dorea se sumergiera en sus recuerdos.

– Déjalo hacer su vida– dijo Dorea con un suspiro.

Estaban en esa misma sala sentados en el mismo sillón.

– Lo hago cariño, pero…

– Charlus, James es un niño inteligente, pero necesita equivocarse, tienes que dejarlo cometer errores.

– Pero es tan testarudo...salió a ti en eso.

– Y tan arrojado como tú, una buena combinación. – Sonrió Dorea complacida. – tal vez sería un buen auror, tal vez es su vocación Charlus.

Charlus la miro con miedo.

– Es mi único hijo, nuestro único hijo, estoy viejo Dorea, quiero dejarle una buena vida, una vida fácil y feliz.

– Lo sé cariño, pero la felicidad es un camino no un destino. Será feliz mientras quiera, haciendo lo que quiera. Debes dejarlo decidir. No puedes decidir su vida. No si quieres que sea feliz.

– ¿No estarás de mi parte en esto?

– No– ella negó. – ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Él quiere ser auror como tú, deberías estar orgullo que tu hijo quiera seguir tus pasos.

– Me da miedo que quiera seguir mis pasos. Es un trabajo arriesgado, donde verá cosas que lo atormentaran toda su vida… está muy lejos de ser un trabajo feliz.

– Charlus, es un trabajo con muchas satisfacciones también, que me dices cuando ayudas a alguien, ¿No sientes un increíble júbilo?

– Claro que es genial poder ayudar, pero también vi como mis amigos, mis compañeros morían frente a mí…y dado como están las cosas es muy probable que sea peor que en mi época.

– Mira Charlus, James es como tú, él necesita acción en su vida, necesita adrenalina para sentirse vivo, tú deberías comprenderlo salió a ti en eso. Estoy segura que se sentirá feliz siguiendo tus pasos… él te admira Charlus.

– Ojalá deseara ser como tú.

Dorea sonrió y besó a su esposo.

– Vamos a dormir y deja de preocuparte tanto por los demás, mi hijo tiene razón no puedes poner todo en tus hombros ya no eres el jefe del cuartel. Sólo eres el simple señor Potter.

Charlus suspiró, accediendo a su esposa y tomándola por la cintura se marcharon a dormir.

Dorea apuró su vaso. Sonrió melancólica, Charlus nunca podría ser el simple señor Potter. Había sido una ilusa. Porque después de todo lo que le gustaba de él era precisamente eso.

* * *

Lily se despertó sobresaltada al sentir el ataque, zarpas y arañazos a una increíble velocidad se enredaban en su pelo despeinándola.

– ¡Darcy!– lo retó Lily con una voz carente de autoridad debido a su estado de letargo.

El gato dejó de atacarla y se sentó cerca de su almohada mirándola con reproche en sus ojos amarillos.

Su expresión enojada le decía claramente que no pensaba perdonarla fácilmente.

Lily suspiró mirando su reloj. Eran las once y media. Se estiró bostezando, para recuperar sus miembros entumecidos luego de horas de descanso.

El gato bufó llamando su atención nuevamente.

– Si, Darcy dame unos minutos. – Le pidió ella aunque el gato no entendiera una palabra.

Se levantó de cama y se metió en el baño, su pelo se encontraba enredado y totalmente despeinado debido al ataque de su mascota. Si no tuviera tanto sueño se echaría a reír de lo ridícula que se veía.

Se peinó quitándose los nudos y luego se vistió ante la enojada mirada de su caprichoso gato. Sus amigas no se encontraban en la habitación. Las camas se encontraban hechas a excepción de la cama de Dorcas, que estaba hecha un lio de sabanas como de costumbre.

Resolvió seguir el ejemplo de Dorcas y salir de allí sin perder tiempo.

– Vamos– Le dijo al gato abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

Darcy salió corriendo como si estuviera desesperado pero Lily estaba segura que sólo exageraba para hacerla sentir culpable. ¿Tenía eso sentido? Si, su gato era demasiado inteligente, caprichoso y mimado…. Solía volverse un poco cruel cuando no comía tanto como le gustaba. Eran un glotón empedernido.

Bajo a la sala común que rebosaba de alumnos. Su lugar favorito estaba ocupado por unos alumnos de quinto y sus amigas no se encontraban por ahí.

Decidió marcharse a desayunar, aunque la idea de desayunar a solas no le apetecía para nada.

Estaba a punto de salir por el retrato cuando alguien la llamó.

– Lily– Era Remus.

Ella se giró para verlo levantarse de un sillón cerca del fuego con un libro en mano, Peter a su lado llevaba un mazo de naipes explosivos que mezclaba con aire distraído.

– Hola Remus, Pettigrew. – Los saludó con su cálida sonrisa.

– Tus amigas me pidieron que te avisara que bajarían a desayunar y luego irían a la orilla del lago. – Le dijo Remus con su voz tranquila.

Lily asintió distraída mirando su reloj, por la hora seguro que ya habrían marchado para el lago y le tocaba un solitario desayuno en el gran comedor.

Le agradeció por el recado y salió por el retrato, sin escapársele las miradas de tristeza de ambos muchachos. Seguramente era por Potter. Dudaba que el mes de castigo significara algo para ellos.

Bostezó con cansancio. Por suerte Dumbledore no la había castigado a ella puesto que no había lanzado ninguna maldición. Pero no podía decir lo mismo de los merodeadores, Dorcas y Emmeline.

Dumbledore había hablado con ellos y los había taladrado con una mirada decepcionada uno por uno, haciéndoles sentir culpables.

Ni hablar de McGonagall y Slughorn, que los habían castigado un mes completo a todos y dos meses a Snape.

McGonagall les había dejado muy en claro lo indignada que estaba con ellos y su comportamiento, pero Lily sabía leer entre líneas y había notado como toda la pelea la preocupaba mucho más de lo que la enojaba.

Se paró en seco en medio del pasillo y sacudió su cabeza cómo intentando quitarse algo molesto, no quería pensar más en todo lo ocurrido. Prefería ocultarlo en algún recóndito lugar de su cerebro y olvidarse para siempre.

Tenía que dejar de preocuparse por Snape y tenía y seguir avanzando por su vida. Si quería ponerse esa maldita túnica negra que lo hiciera, no era su problema. Pero la situación había hecho un cambio en ella, había comprendido que no podría huir de lo que ocurría en el mundo. Porque ella tenía ideales también, porque nunca la dejarían en paz por ser lo que era y ella prefería luchar por lo que creía antes que huir como se había planteado innumerables veces con anterioridad.

Si los mortifagos creían que ella era una inmundicia, una sangre sucia no pensaba bajar la cabeza y huir.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la columna, prefería mantener esto en secreto por el momento y no contarle a nadie lo que había decidido. Después de todo, sus amigas seguramente no estarían de acuerdo y sus padres aún menos.

Estaba tan abstraída que no vio cuando un rayo le pasó cerca alterando a su gato, pero el maullido y el enojo de Darcy no le pasó desapercibido.

– ¿Qué…?

Al final de pasillo había dos alumnos discutiendo acaloradamente, tan acaloradamente que habían preferido pasar a las varitas y dejar las palabras aparte.

– ¡Paren!– Les gritó Lily mientras corría sacando su varita por si tenía que utilizarla. Pero se quedó muda al ver quienes peleaban.

Nunca en su vida había imaginado que Amelia Bones, prefecta de Hufflepuff pudiera dejar de lado la diplomacia para pasar a un duelo de varitas.

Amelia había maldecido a una chica de Ravenclaw y sus ojos destellaban odio puro.

– ¡Amelia!– Gritó Lily más sorprendida que otra cosa.

– ¡Me atacó! ¡Está loca!– Le dijo la Ravenclaw que no pudo identificar porque tenía la cara cubierta por un asqueroso líquido verde.

– Lily…– suspiro Amelia, pero sin dejar de mirar con desprecio a la Ravenclaw que se encontraba ante ella.

La muchacha intentaba frenéticamente sacarse el líquido verde de su rostro pero no podía, Amelia sonrió con suficiencia.

– La próxima vez, te juro que no te dejare en paz. – Gruñó la Hufflepuff en un tono amenazante.

– ¿Qué pasó?– Preguntó Lily con una voz que intentaba ser autoritaria.

– ¡Me ha atacado! ¿No lo ves Evans? ¿Eres ciega?– Dijo con enojo la muchacha mientras continuaba intentando quitarse el asqueroso líquido de sus ojos. – ¡Haz algo!

Lily la miró crispada.

– Estoy segura que Amelia no lo ha hecho sin razón.– Le dijo Lily con dureza– Te recomiendo que me lo expliques o me quedare sólo con su versión en la que seguro sales muy mal parada.

– Está loca, me ha atacado por una estupidez.

Amelia bufó cruzándose de brazos, pero manteniéndose muy respetuosa con el procedimiento de los prefectos que conocía muy bien.

– Si no me dices por qué exactamente no te ayudare. ¿Qué has dicho para que Amelia te atacara?

La Ravenclaw calló unos instantes pensando su respuesta.

– He dicho que Jack Bones utiliza veneno de doxy para superar la pérdida de sus padres.

– ¡No ha sido sólo eso, y definitivamente esas no fueron sus palabras! Ha dicho que mi hermano es un animal peligroso y ha estado consumiendo no solo veneno de doxy si no pasta de pluma de jobberknoll, tú sabes: Dopadox y PsycoB.

– ¡Nunca he dicho que tú hermano consumiera PsycoB! Esa fue Katherina.

– Muy noble de tu parte defender a tu amiga. – Escupió Amelia. – Te lo diré una vez más Griffin, me vuelvo a enterar que has estado diciendo algo sobre mi hermano de nuevo y tu rostro se teñirá de verde permanentemente.

– ¡Evans! ¡Llévala con Sprout! ¿Has escuchado lo que ha dicho?

– Claro que lo hice– murmuró Lily enojada por la actitud demandante de la muchacha.– 15 puntos menos para ambas casas– La chica de Ravenclaw abrió la boca para protestar– les informare a sus jefes de esto.

– ¡Es injusto! ¡Me ha maldecido y nos has quitado la misma cantidad de puntos! Todo porque es tu amiga– La muchacha la señaló con su dedo– le diré a Flitwick de esto.

Lily miró a Amelia que se mantenía de brazos cruzados a unos pasos de distancia.

– ¿Me dejarías aclararle un par de cosas? Te alcanzo luego.

Amelia asintió y echando una última mirada se marchó luego de decirle a Griffin que recordara muy bien lo que le dijo antes de hablar nuevamente sobre su hermano.

– No puedo creerlo, me ha amenazado y no has hecho nada…– le dijo la Ravenclaw indignada y con el rostro completamente cubierto por líquido verde por la maldición.

– Has injuriado a un alumno que está pasándola mal por la muerte de sus padres. Amelia no ha reaccionado como debería, pero nadie puede culparla por reaccionar Griffin.

– Pero Jack Bones está usando drogas, no es una injuria.

– ¿Lo has visto?– preguntó Lily sabiendo de antemano la respuesta, que se confirmó por el silencio. – ¿Te has parado a pensar que Jack tan solo está muy deprimido?... Buena suerte con Flitwick y ojalá nunca tengas que averiguar lo que sienten los Bones.

– ¡No era razón Evans!

– Ve a la enfermería y deja de quejarte.

Lily se marchó, alcanzando a Amelia unos pasillos más adelante.

Estaba sentada en el alfeizar de una ventana con el cabello pelirrojo cubriéndole el rostro.

– ¿Has desayunado?

Amelia negó haciendo que sus rulos se agitaran.

– Oye Lily gracias, me he puesto furiosa cuando la escuché. – Le agradeció Amelia levantando su rostro.

– Lo sé.

– Hace días que corren esos rumores por la escuela y Jack ni siquiera se encarga de desmentirlos, está realmente muy deprimido…– hizo una mueca, sin decir exactamente por qué. Pero Lily entendió perfectamente.

– Porque nadie le creería Amelia, a la gente le gusta el drama.

– Lo sé, pero lo he visto tan sólo, me molesta que la gente se aparte de él como si fuera una criatura peligrosa. Me vuelve loca enterarme de lo que dicen de él y me duele mucho ver que todavía no ha podido superar la perdida de nuestros padres.

– Tienes que darle tiempo Amelia. – Le dijo Lily tomándole las manos en actitud de apoyo. Cómo si de esta manera pudiera aliviarle la carga.

– Ya pasaron muchos meses, no quiero que se abandone. Antes era un muchacho alegre, pero ahora se la pasa callado, sólo o con su guitarra como única compañía.

– Pero tiene amigos y los tiene a ti y a Edgar.

– Con nosotros casi no habla. Cuando estamos en casa se la pasa encerrado en su habitación o fuera vagando por quién sabe dónde. Creo que no le gusta estar ahí… le trae muchos recuerdos. En realidad estoy preocupada, porque siento como que nada le importa Lily. Ni su educación ni nada…

– Dale un poco más de tiempo Amelia. Cada uno supera la pérdida de maneras diferentes.

Amelia asintió.

– Si le daré más tiempo. Igualmente no te sorprendas si me ves atacando a otro alumno, no pienso dejar que nadie diga nada malo de él. Menos ahora. – Hizo una fluorita atacando a un alumno invisible y sonrió maliciosa.

Lily rió y asintió sin enojo. Después de todo era la primera vez que veía como Amelia tiraba toda su diplomacia y tolerancia por la borda. Los Hufflepuff eran conocidos por ser poco rencorosos y muy amables.

– Está bien, yo prometo que le quitaré un par de puntos a cualquiera que diga algo malo de Jack. – le guiñó el ojo con complicidad.

– Lily ¿Podrías también echarle un ojo en la sala común?– Le pidió Amelia con cierta indecisión. Como si no supiera que Lily sería incapaz de negarse.

– Claro déjamelo a mí– Respondió ella tranquilizadora.

– Gracias Lily, realmente eres una persona excelente.

– Lo sé– le dijo ella y sus palabras surtieron el efecto deseado: Amelia sonrió.

Juntas fueron al gran salón a comer algo con Darcy a su lado maullando malhumorado y hambriento.

Remus y Peter miraban como Amelia y Lily desaparecían por el pasillo.

– Bueno, está acompañada no creo que le pase nada. – Le dijo Peter en la oscuridad de un recoveco.

Remus asintió. La oscuridad le tapa la mitad del rostro, se encontraban tras una enorme armadura medieval justo en la esquina de un pasadizo.

– Igualmente nos aseguraremos con el mapa, los Slytherins no están muy contentos con ella.

Peter asintió de acuerdo con su amigo.

– Ahora preocupémonos por James.

Los dos merodeadores partieron rumbo a su sala común, y se turnaron mirando el mapa entre juegos de Snap explosivo y tareas de transformaciones. Porque el mapa no solo se usaba para hacer travesuras…menos aún cuando Remus lo tenía en sus manos…menos aún si se trataba de Lily Evans.

Lily se sentó con Amelia en la mesa de Gryffindor, a sus compañeros de casa no les gustaba mucho que gente de otras casas comiera con ellos, como a los Hufflepuff no les gustaba que alguien de su casa comiera en otra mesa. Pero era tarde para desayunar y en ese horario era común que la gente se mezclara, hablando o pasándose apuntes.

Le apareció un plato a Darcy y vertió un poco de leche, el gato maulló aprobadoramente restregándose en su pierna derecha.

– He escuchado un par de rumores Lily– hizo una pausa para beber de su café y una mueca para demostrar que odiaba los rumores– dicen que los Slytherin pidieron a Snape que te atacara. ¿Es verdad?

Lily suspiró enfrentando sus ojos azules.

– No ha sido así, pero básicamente Mulciber logró que nos peleáramos frente a todos. – Hizo una pausa, en realidad no quería hablar sobre el tema. – terminamos gritándonos nuevamente y él me llamo sangre sucia…

Amelia bufó con enojo y sus rulos se movieron enérgicamente sobre su rostro.

– Los alumnos aseguran que Snape está en la enfermería…Pero supongo que no puedes creer nada estos días.

Lily carraspeo incómoda y se sonrojó un poco, no lo hubiera hecho con todas las personas, pero Amelia tenía una particular teoría.

– En realidad Potter y Snape se golpearon por lo sucedido y bueno ya sabes lo que sucede si Potter se pelea, sus amigos van detrás… asique básicamente termine en medio de una pelea entre ellos y un puñado de Slytherins.

– ¿Se pelearon con varitas?

– Bueno… la mayoría sí, pero Snape y Potter lo hicieron a puño limpio. Hubieras visto la cara de McGonagall cuando nos vio a todos allí en el pasillo. Fue horrible.

– Me imagino– Amelia asintió con compañerismo.

– Lo peor Amelia, fue ver como ellos realmente me odian… ya sabes por mis padres… Snape es un caso perdido… nunca imaginé que terminaría así ¿sabes? las cosas que dijo…– Lily negó con la cabeza aun incrédula a lo que le había oído decir a su ex amigo.

– ¿Y qué hay de Potter?

Lily se incomodó un poco.

– ¿Qué hay con él?– Le respondió un poco más brusca de lo normal.

Amelia sonrió.

– ¿Él es un caso perdido también? Digo, después de pelearse por ti ¿No le has dejado ganar un par de puntos?

Lily le negó, diciendo que lo que Potter había hecho era innecesario.

– Ho vamos Lily no seas tan dura, el pobre chico está loco por ti. Además te ha defendido cuando estabas pasándola mal, estoy segura que lo ha hecho por ti y no para lucirse como con la escoba.

Amelia era una enérgica defensora de Potter, ella le aseguraba a Lily que ambos estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Por suerte era la única persona en todo el planeta que pensaba así, o eso creía ella.

Lily se mordió el labio al notar que en parte estaba de acuerdo con Amelia, rememoró un poco lo que había pasado el día anterior y estaba segura que la forma que ella veía a Potter había cambiado aunque sea un poco. Tal vez no era_ tan_ idiota como creía, después de todo la forma en que se había preocupado por su madre era muy impresionante. Lily estaba segura que ayer había visto un poco de otro James, más maduro tal vez.

– Bien tal vez ha ganado un par de puntos conmigo, pero Amelia te advierto que está muy lejos de agradarme.

– Está bien Lily, las cosas por partes y de a poco.

Lily rodó los ojos quitándole importancia.

Amelia lucia satisfecha con las noticias y su sonrisa no podía ser ocultada por su enorme taza.

– Nunca vas a ayudarme con tu primo ¿no? Estoy empezando a pensar que solo insistes con lo de Potter porque no me quieres para él.

– Claro que te ayudaré con Reg. – Le dijo ella ofendida. – Pero te aseguro que mi primo te aburrirá en cuanto lo conozcas de verdad Lily.

– Bueno, no me importa lo que digas– le dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara. – después de todo no planeo aburrirme.

Amelia rió con sinceridad.

– Si puedes soportar su charla sobre el club de gobstones te doy un premio. – chasqueó la lengua como arrepintiéndose– me retracto si lo soportas te doy una orden de Merlín… primera clase.

Lily ensanchó su sonrisa.

– No puedes darme una Orden de Merlín Amelia– le dijo con sorna– pero acepto el trato.

– Por ahora Lily, por ahora.

* * *

Sirius era de esa clase de personas que nunca pide permiso, que no toca la puerta antes de entrar y que suelta verdades viscerales con absoluta falta de tacto.

Pero Sirius era también un hombre con un sentido de lealtad suicida, capaz de cualquier cosa por sus amigos, y capaz de aún más por James. James, era su hermano, el que lo hacía sentirse menos sólo y miserable, el que le había hecho un espacio en su propia casa, con su propia familia. Sirius estaba en deuda con él, por muchas cosas y situaciones.

Por eso era capaz de dejar de ser tan capullo como de costumbre, tan demandante e insoportable. Le había dado su espacio, pero también le había hecho compañía. A ambos.

Se había levantado temprano luego del emotivo reencuentro con Dorea. Donde los había consolado a ambos y se había mantenido fuerte, por ellos, su familia.

Arregló muchas cosas sobre el entierro, indicándole a los elfos que hacer y dejándoles más espacio a Dorea y James para tranquilizarse antes que llegara la gente. Les había sacado el mayor trabajo posible y había estado ahí para ambos, pero Sirius se preguntaba si era suficiente lo que hacía por ellos. Luego de pensarlo un rato supo que no.

Lo que Charlus, Dorea y James habían hecho por él no tenía precio y él no tenía forma de pagar algo tan preciado como su cariño. Para una persona como él que había recibido tan poco cariño desde su nacimiento, el amor, la amistad y la bondad con la que había sido recibido en la casa había pasado a ser su mayor tesoro. Eso y Hogwarts que toda su vida fue más su casa que el n°13 de Grimmauld place.

Además aunque Sirius abriera muchas veces su boca al día, no solía decir ni demostrar su agradecimiento ni cariño con palabras. Era una persona de actos. Era una persona que pocas veces hablaba de cómo se sentía y que vivía ocultando su dolor tras una sonrisa traviesa o una actitud de _me importa una mierda_. Era un excelente mentiroso y un gran actor a la hora de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Por eso cuando James entro esa mañana a la cocina, sólo preparó café y le dejo una taza despreocupadamente como si fuera un día normal, por eso salió de allí para hablar con Bipa, pero Sirius era un iluso también porque James podía leerlo muy bien: miró su café, sabiendo que Sirius no lo había hecho despreocupadamente como quería aparentar y que estaba en ese mismo momento arreglando los detalles del velatorio con Bipa, la elfina.

Advirtió entonces que en la mesada se encontraba un delicado desayuno muy bien preparado, reparando en las flores amarillas, las favoritas de su madre, James hizo un amago de sonrisa. Porque sabía que Sirius estuvo preparando todo eso para él y su madre con dedicación.

Se levantó con el café en la mano y se acercó hasta la mesada para ver mejor la bandeja de plata. Las flores estaban perfectamente cortadas, como si fueran compradas, el desayuno estaba perfectamente preparado como si fuera para el mismísimo ministro de magia.

Sirius volvió a entrar en la cocina con aire serio y al poco tiempo entró Bipa a llevar el desayuno a su madre, un desayuno que James juraría que había preparado Sirius, incluso se lo imagino buscando las flores junto con los primeros rayos del sol.

Pero Sirius no diría una palabra. Porque los actos más desinteresados se hacen ocultando la mano.

* * *

Remus se estiró y levantó de su silla. Él y Peter habían estado haciendo las tareas todo el día. Mañana irían a lo James por el funeral de su padre y por desgracia para Peter, Remus era muy aplicado, lo que lo llevó a hacer sus deberes que en otra circunstancia hubiera evitado acompañando a James y Sirius al campo de quidditch o vagando por el colegio como de costumbre.

Aunque Remus no era la compañía más divertida para Peter, Remus era más paciente y amable con él, que los otros dos. James solía descargarse con él cuando se sentía frustrado y Sirius solía hacerle más bromas que a James o Remus, pero sus acciones se veían compensadas con lo divertido y emocionante que era estar con ellos, las bromas, los merodeos, las peleas, la admiración.

Si, Peter admiraba a sus amigos. Todos creían que eran fantásticos y él no se quedaba atrás. James era admirado por todos, verlo jugar al quiddicth era realmente algo impresionante, Sirius era conocido por su excelente habilidad en duelos y su rapidez a la hora de responder, sin contar como las mujeres solían suspirar por él. Remus si bien era más tranquilo no era alguien que pasara desapercibido, su aspecto enfermizo y su actitud tranquila lo hacían querido por todos, nunca se peleaba con nadie y no tenía ningún enemigo, a diferencia de los otros dos, bueno tal vez Snape fuera su enemigo, pero Snape no contaba porque era enemigo de los cuatro y siempre seria así.

Peter por el contrario solía pasar desapercibido ante sus talentosos amigos, pero aunque él no lo fuera y se sintiera eclipsado, era feliz, porque ellos lo aceptaban como era, porque lo defendían y porque sus aventuras eran las más emocionantes que cualquiera pudiera imaginar. Después de todo no cualquiera puede decir que su amigo es un hombre lobo y que es animago para acompañarlo en sus transformaciones, no cualquiera puede decir que se convirtió en animago durante el colegio y no cualquiera puede decir que cada luna llena vaga por el bosque prohibido, con todos sus peligros, como si fuera una plaza de juegos.

– Peter.

– Peter– le llamo Remus por segunda vez– estas pensativo.

Su amigo se veía cansado, tenía los ojos rojos de tanto frotárselos.

– Estaba pensando lo divertido que es ser tu amigo Remus– le dijo riendo.

Remus chasqueó la lengua. Porque sabía que Peter se refería a su condición y quería luchar con aquella sensación que le decía que sonriera de vuelta. Porque en el fondo estaba mal lo que sus amigos habían hecho por él, una vocecita le decía que había traicionado la confianza de Dumbledore, pero esa voz se hacía cada vez más débil y más distante cuando veía por ejemplo lo feliz que era Peter con sus paseos, los felices que eran James y Sirius y lo feliz que era él por no tener que estar más sólo. Nunca más.

Remus sabía que sus amigos eran excelentes. Esa clase de amigos con que todo el mundo sueña pero nadie merece y él menos que nadie.

* * *

James se sentía un extraño en su propio jardín, allí parado entre tanta gente, diciéndole lo genial que había sido su padre. Un desfile de desconocidos se había acercado a darle las condolencias, hablándole como si lo conocieran, a él y a su padre. ¿Es que no entendían que quería estar solo? ¿Qué le importaba muy poco lo que pensaran de su padre? ¿Qué no quería escuchar lo agradecidos que estaban por su ayuda a la sociedad mágica?

En gran parte, los culpaba, porque no habían podido dejar de molestarlo cuando se había retirado. Porque incluso cuando su padre había enfermado, los miembros del ministerio aparecían a diario en su casa buscando consejo y ayuda. El pobre hombre merecía que lo dejaran en paz para disfrutar de su vida, ¿Es que no había hecho ya demasiado por la comunidad mágica? James estaba seguro que la cantidad de problemas del ministerio y la incipiente guerra había empeorado la salud de su padre.

Su padre siempre había creído que tenía que hacerse cargo de los problemas de otros, se preocupaba demasiado por bienestar de los demás y los miembros del ministerio no lo ayudaban a que se desligara y se preocupara por él mismo, por su salud.

Se alejó de esa gente con aversión y buscó a su madre, que se encontraba rodeada por un grupo de mujeres. Entre ella sus amigas Tessa Prewett y Miranda Growshak

Dorea Potter, se veía cansada con unas ojeras adornado sus ojos, si bien no lloraba, desprendía un dolor profundo e irreversible.

James sabía que su madre detestaba toda esta burocracia tanto como él, pero confiaba que su madre usara un poco del apoyo que le demostraban algunos de sus seres queridos.

El lugar estaba repleto de personas "importantes" aunque poco le importaran a James y Dorea.

Augusta Longbottom se acercó a él. James sabía que la señora Longbottom había enviudado hacia poco más de una semana, venir con la perdida tan reciente demostraba su auténtica preocupación.

– Señor Potter, lo lamento. – Le dijo ella solemne dándole un abrazo por primera vez en su vida.

James asintió. Sintiéndose incómodo por el título, que antes le correspondía a su padre.

– Gracias por venir, a mi madre le hará muy bien.

Ella sonrió. Pero su rostro se endureció al instante y sus ojos lucieron una fiereza que nunca había visto.

– ¡Oh no!– Suspiró disgustada.

James confuso por su actitud y se giró hacia donde ella miraba y vio como Muriel Prewett llegaba a la casa con un particular sombrero de plumas de fénix.

– Discúlpame– le dijo Augusta apretando su hombro antes de dirigirse donde se encontraba Dorea.

James se volvió a quedar solo y suspirando miró al cielo. Era un día hermoso, despejado y soleado. Tal como le gustaban a su padre. Caminó un poco alejándose de la multitud, con las manos en ambos bolsillos y la mirada al cielo.

– James. – Sirius le llamó la atención y caminó con paso apurado hacia él. – No te encontraba. ¿Quieres uno?– le preguntó acercándole paquete de cigarros.

James asintió mientras tomaba uno. Sirius lo imitó y ambos dieron una larga pitada antes de soltar el humo.

No hablaron durante un tiempo, disfrutando del silencio y de la mutua compañía. James agradecía la nueva actitud de Sirius, hablaba poco pero le hacía compañía, lo cual era un logro proviniendo de él. Casi sonrió al pensar en él como un perro guardián.

– Hola James. – Fank Longbottom se había acercado a él y sin decir nada más le dio un sorpresivo abrazo. Sorpresivo porque si bien conocía bastante a Frank, nunca habían sido amigos. Pero ahora, había algo que los unía más allá de la amistad de sus padres, el entendimiento, porque nadie podía entender tanto a James como Frank Longbottom.

– Sirius. – Saludo el recién llegado con una inclinación de cabeza. Se estrecharon las manos.

Frank era unos dos años mayor, habían pertenecido a la misma casa en Hogwarts y se conocían desde hacía tiempo porque su padre Robert Longbottom había sido el mejor amigo de Dorea Potter.

Aunque no habían sido particularmente confidentes, Frank que había sido prefecto y premio anual, solía hacer la vista gorda a sus travesuras cuando concurría a Hogwarts. Según los merodeadores Frank había sido el mejor prefecto que había pisado el colegio.

Sirius le ofreció un cigarro y los tres comenzaron a fumar en silencio. La presencia de Frank Longbottom no importunaba a James de la misma manera que el resto de los invitados. Tal vez porque Frank había pasado por la misma situación hacia poco más de una semana o por que como había pensado antes él era quien más entendía lo que le sucedía.

Le preguntaron sobre Alice, su novia de la escuela, ellos habían estado juntos desde que James podía recordar. Alice le caía muy bien y de hecho a ella la conocía mucho mejor que a Frank, había sido la capitana del equipo de quiddicth hasta el año pasado y una excelente buscadora que dudaba poder reemplazar.

Ambos habían iniciado la carrera de aurors en el ministerio.

– ¿Habéis leído el profeta?– Susurró Frank luego de unos minutos de silencio.

– ¿El profeta? ¿No lees la gaceta?– se sorprendió Sirius frunciendo el entrecejo.

– Leo ambos. Supongo que no entonces. – les dijo él con una mueca.

– ¿Te refieres a la ley de permisibilidad absoluta?– James lo miraba con el cigarrillo en la mano y expresión ausente.

– Si… ¿Cómo sabes?– Le preguntó Frank confuso y curioso.

– Mi padre era uno de los principales oponentes, es desagradable saber que varias personas aquí están, en el fondo, agradecidos que murió. – Murmuró pateando una pequeña piedra cerca de su zapato, que chocó contra el cerco del jardín.

– Ahora que no está, sólo Dumbledore se opone. – Le aclaró James luego de un pequeño silencio.

– ¿Qué están planeando los aurores?– inquirió Sirius con curiosidad a Frank, puesto que él había empezado con su carrera de auror al salir del colegio.

– Los aurores no tienen nada que ver, esto viene desde el departamento de ley mágica, aunque Barty Crouch es quien está impulsándola.– Suspiró Frank bajando un tono de voz– Te aseguro que si Barty logra que se apruebe esta ley, empezará a impulsar más medidas parecidas y si tiene el apoyo…

– Si será como apagar fuego con fuego. – Suspiró James, recitando lo que le había dicho su padre, cuando le explicó por qué se oponía a la ley.

– Comenzará la guerra de verdad. La ley de Barty es una declaración de guerra. – Aseguró Frank con expresión sombría.

Alguien les chistó desde atrás. Los muchachos se giraron y vieron a un hombre, con mirada feroz, pelo rubio y con un par de cicatrices que le daban un aspecto temible.

James lo reconoció: era Moody el nuevo jefe de aurores. Lo miró con cierto rencor y desagrado, puesto que Moody era uno de los que solían pedir consejo de su padre.

– No deberían hablar tan libremente. – les dijo con enojo. – está lleno de gente.

Frank se ruborizó al instante claramente incómodo. Pero James y Sirius eran inmunes a los regaños.

– Es el funeral de mi padre, creo que puedo decir lo quiero. – Escupió James dejando salir un poco del enojo que sentía, pero sin ser del todo mal educado.

– Eres un tonto entonces, los confiados mueren primero. – Respondió Moody con sinceridad. Para todo aquel que lo conocía, sabía que Moody carecía de filtros y tacto. Pero James no se encontraba entre ellos.

Por tanto James quedó impactado unos instantes y seguramente iba a responderle cuando alguien apareció.

– ¡Alastor! Deja de asustar a los jóvenes. – Le reprochó un hombre pelirrojo y poblada barba, era el mejor amigo de su padre.

– Deben aprender a ser más prudentes Septimus– Suspiró el hombre con cansancio y James de pronto dejo de ver la apariencia de lobo que poseía Moody para ver simplemente el semblante de un hombre cansado y preocupado.

Septimus Weasley sonrió apaciguador.

– Moody tiene razón muchachos hay algunas cosas que es mejor hablarlas cuando estén solos. – hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza, casi imperceptible, pero que los tres entendieron al instante. Estaba señalando el lugar donde se encontraba Barty Crouch, junto con su esposa y su hijo.

James asintió, seguramente porque Septimus Weasley era una persona que le recordaba a su propio padre.

* * *

Dorcas había sido retirada de Hogwarts por su padre junto con su hermano para asistir al funeral del señor Potter. Los tres Meadowes llegaron con caras tristes pero ninguna comparada con la del padre, que había sido un Auror entrenado por el propio Charlus y lo quería como a un hermano mayor.

Dorea que se encontraba con varias mujeres pero con expresión ausente. Una de ellas: Tessi Prewett se había acercado con una bandeja de plata y varias tazas de rica porcelana con humeante té.

– Dorea, lo siento tanto. – Murmuró el señor Meadowes abrazándose a la mujer. Dorcas y Connor hicieron lo mismo luego de su padre.

– Gracias por venir Alistair. – Expresó la mujer con sinceridad– Connor, Dorcas, James esta fuera.

Dorea les agradeció con una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa y volvió a fijar su vista en el té, con cansancio.

Había perdido a su mejor amigo y su esposo en menos de dos semanas. Pero cuando se está en la de edad de alguien como ella uno sabe y se espera estas cosas. Ella siempre supo, desde que su marido había enfermado que sería quien tendría que continuar sola.

Pero saberlo no lo hace más fácil.

De ningún modo.

Sin embargo Dorea era una mujer fuerte, por lo tanto no lloraba. Solo aferraba su taza de té. Como si esta fuera un pilar donde mantenerse firme.

Alistar se quedó hablando con las mujeres hasta que se fue a saludar a Moody. Donde se encontraban también casi todo el cuerpo de aurores.

– Dorea querida– Muriel se había acercado a ella y la beso en ambas mejillas antes de abrazarla, se retiró un poco y la evaluó unos instantes con su mirada de arpía antes de añadir. – ¡Pero qué tranquila que estas! ¡Ni una lágrima!, pareciera que las cosas no estaban muy bien entre ustedes ¿No?

– ¡Muriel!– Le reprochó Tessi dejando caer una taza al suelo y fulminando a su hermana con la mirada.

– No te preocupes Tessi– La tranquilizó Dorea con una mueca.

Muriel miro a su hermana y realizó un rápido encantamiento arreglando el desastre.

– No te había visto Tessi, tan torpe y transparente como siempre.

– ¿Algún problema?– Preguntó con rudeza Augusta, llegando a la escena. Mirando con preocupación a Dorea y Muriel.

Muriel las evaluó a todas unos instantes.

Abrió la boca, seguramente para criticar el horroroso sombrero con el cuervo disecado que llevaba Augusta o el chal con brillos que llevaba Miranda Growshak. Pero Dorea se le adelantó.

– ¿Por qué lo preguntas Muriel? ¿Alguna vez se murió un esposo tuyo?– Dorea mantuvo una actitud inocente tan bien como pudo.

Si Muriel creía que podía venir a hacerla sentir peor, se había equivocado de persona. Después de todo ella era una Black y las dos podían jugar el mismo juego.

– Ella no está casada– Dijo Tessi burlona, contenta por devolverle a su hermana un poco de su propio veneno. – ni lo estuvo nunca.

– Ho– Dijo Muriel fingiendo sorpresa y abriendo los ojos bien grandes– ¿Te has casado Tessi y no me lo dijiste?

– ¡No! claro que no Muriel– Miranda rio como si ella hubiera dicho algo muy estúpido.– Te lo explicaré bien simple para que entiendas: Tessi no comprende a Dorea porque nunca se casó, y tú tampoco. ¿Sabes que es mejor no hablar cuando una no entiende del tema?

La voz condescendiente pero mordaz de Miranda terminó por aturdir a Muriel que se encontraba atacada por su propia varita o como los muggles suelen decir por haber recibido un poco de su propia medicina.

– Soy mucho más grande que todas ustedes, creo que entiendo muy bien las relaciones humanas. – les frunció la nariz ofendida y elevó el mentón.

Dorea rió tan falsa y tan secamente que parecía la risa de un extraño.

– Me temo Muriel, que por más que creas saber lo que es perder a tu esposo, nunca lo entenderás. Apreciaría que me ayudaras a llevar mi pena sin tu presencia y tus comentarios fuera de lugar. Es muy triste ver como cuestionas desde la ignorancia.

Dorea había dejado salir su enojo como una autentica Black, sin gritos, sin perder los estribos, sólo con un tono de voz tan amenazante, glacial y despectivo que estaba segura que Muriel hubiera preferido que le gritara.

– ¡Son unas maleducas! Deberían respetar más a sus mayores– Les dijo Muriel antes de partir despotricando hacia ellas con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, apretando tan fuerte su sombrero de plumas de fénix que una se desprendió y voló tras ella como un sirviente sumiso.

* * *

Mary y Lily se dirigían a la biblioteca a devolver unos tomos. El sol intenso penetraba en el castillo por los alargados ventanales.

Las luces se reflejaban en el pelo de Lily encendiéndolo como si fuera una antorcha.

– ¿Te preocupa algo Lily?

Ella la miró y le infundió una sonrisa tranquilizadora, en realidad no quería confesarle sus oscuros pensamientos sobre la guerra y su reciente decisión de actuar defendiendo sus derechos.

– No es nada.

Mary la miró con vacilación, dudando si preguntarle nuevamente o no. Tenía su coleta algo suelta sobre uno de sus hombros y arrugó su nariz mientras decidía.

Pero no preguntó más. Mary era muy respetuosa de la privacidad de los demás. A diferencia de todos sus amigos y de ella misma. Tal vez por eso Mary era su mejor amiga.

Mary se movía con facilidad en la biblioteca. Aún más que Lily, puesto que pasaba muchísimo tiempo en ella. No era particularmente aplicada pero le gustaba leer y al venir de orígenes muggles como ella, ambas encontraban la biblioteca maravillosa. Allí podían encontrar todo lo que no sabían sobre su nuevo mundo.

La señora Pince examinó los libros devueltos con ojo crítico desde su ornamentado sillón. Las miró con frialdad sobre sus anteojos dorados y les indicó con la mano que marcharan de su vista.

– Dorcas se ha ido hace un rato– le dijo Mary que se había detenido ante una estantería cerca de la puerta de entrada.- ¿Crees que volverá antes de la primera clase del lunes?

– ¿Ido?…– Lily la miró sorprendida, puesto que significaba que su padre la había sacado del colegio. Una costumbre común en los tiempos que corrían, los padres se asustaban y preferían a la familia unida o incluso muchos se marchaban del país. Pero _¡¿Cómo podía ser que Dorcas no se despidiera siquiera? _A no ser que…– _¿_Le pasado algo a alguien?

Lily espero la respuesta preocupada.

– Ya sabes… al señor Potter. Su padre ha venido personalmente a buscarla porque hoy es el funeral. – Le dijo Mary con tono grave.

Lily lejos de suspirar aliviada por su amiga, compuso una mueca. No sabía exactamente como expresar sus sentimientos. Pero inevitablemente pensó en Potter y por un segundo sintió una desagradable sensación en su estómago al recordar sus ojos.

Mary se estiró tomando uno de los tomos de la enorme estantería.

– Aquí está– dijo apretándolo contra su pecho y girándose hacia su amiga– Al final no me contaste lo que dijo Marlenne de la primera clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras…

– Pues no me dijo mucho, sólo que era mucho mejor que Perkins, tendremos que esperar hasta mañana y verlo nosotras mismas…Al igual que con Dorcas.

No dijeron más puesto que la señora pince las miró mal al ver que estaban hablando. Mary firmó para retirar el libro y se marcharon con rapidez, para no perder unos buenos lugares cerca del lago de Hogwarts, donde se encontrarían con las demás.

* * *

Dorea Potter sonrió cuando llego el individuo. Era el primer miembro de la familia que aparecía y estaba segura que sería el único.

Pólux solo le había enviado un ramo y sus condolencias, junto con su esposa. Su sobrina Walburga había hecho lo propio, tal como correspondía la etiqueta. Su primo Arcturus se encontraba en Francia, y claramente no vendría por la muerte de Charlus Potter, aunque su esposa Melania se había contactado con ella personalmente por chimenea. Cassiopeia había enviado a su elfo con una escueta y nada formal carta que decía que no podría concurrir para alivio de Dorea. Ya que los comentarios y actitud de su hermana eran aún peores que los de Muriel Prewett.

Se abrazó con fuerza a su nuevo invitado. Hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de él.

– Hermana, lo siento mucho. – Marius el squib Black, era como lo llamaban pero para Dorea era Marius: su hermano favorito.

Dorea se abrazó a él agradecida. Marius había tenido una vida difícil pero por alguna razón siempre termina consolándola a ella, la que había cumplido con todas las expectativas de una Black, la que era una excelente bruja, mientras él era un squib repudiado y exiliado. La que se había casado a diferencia de su hermana Cassiopeia y con nada menos que un sangre pura.

Si bien la familia Potter no era del agrado de los Black su madre había reconocido que ella era prácticamente un caso perdido, todos esperaban que quedara soltera y no produjera descendencia. Su romance y casamiento con el señor Potter había sido tan tardío y en un momento donde a nadie le importó que Charlus Potter tuviera las ideas un poco raras para ser sangre limpia.

El nacimiento de James fue bastante milagroso también. Tessi Prewett solía decir que ese niño estaba destinado a nacer porque sería un buen mago, pero Dorea sabia diferenciar a una verdadera vidente de una madrina babosa.

– Gracias por venir hermano. – Ella se abrazó tan fuerte que estaba segura que podría romperle una costilla.

Pero Marius no se quejó, nunca lo hacía. Era tan injusto que el bueno, el sabio de Marius hubiera sido repudiado de esa manera.

– ¿No han venido…?

– No. – Respondió ella sabiendo muy bien a lo que se refería y sin soltarse de él.

– ¿Cómo esta James?

Dorea se separó.

– Esta con sus amigos. Creo que por el momento es mejor dejarlo con ellos.

– ¿Quieres que me quede Dory?– Preguntó su hermano con una mirada amable.

– Por favor. – le pidió ella y se dirigió a la cocina a prepararle un té sabiendo que nunca iba a poder devolverle a su hermano todo lo que hizo y seguía haciendo por ella. Porque Marius el squib, a quien ella debía consolar siempre terminaba consolándola a ella.

Marius era un auténtico Hufflepuff y Dorea se encontró de pronto imaginando que si su hermano hubiera asistido a Hogwarts se hubiera enamorado de Tessi. Después de todo no encontraría a nadie mejor que la buena y Hufflepuff Tessi para su hermano.

Dorea se encontraba sonriendo un poco con dos tazas en la mano, cuando alguien más apareció.

Tenía el cabello entrecano, pero se mantenía con una belleza varonil y una actitud tan juvenil que le quitaba varios años de encima. Alphard Black parecía una versión aneja de su sobrino Sirius.

– Tíos. – les dijo llamando su atención para estrechar la mano de Marius y luego abrazar a su tía. – lo siento Dorea.

– Gracias Alphard.

– ¿Nadie más ha…?

– No– Dorea sabía que su sobrino se refería a la familia Black.

A pesar a que ella no había sido eliminada del tapiz no era tampoco del agrado de su familia. Cuando era niña, pese a ser Slytherin, su familia no estaba muy contenta con sus amistades.

– "¡¿Cómo que tu mejor amiga es una Hufflepuff?" "Deberías escuchar más a tu hermana Cassiopeia y juntarte con gente de tu propia casa."

Pero Dorea era un poco más rebelde de lo que le gustaba admitir a su familia. Sus mejores amigos eran una Hufflepuff, una Ravenclaw y un Gryffindor. Los nuevos fundadores llegaron a ser llamados en sus años en Hogwarts. Los inseparables Tessa Prewett, Miranda Growshak, Robert Longbottom y Dorea Black.

Por suerte para su familia era todos sangre limpia y no porque a Dorea realmente le importara, sólo se había dado la casualidad que las personas que quería, lo eran.

Crecer como una Black había sido difícil, pero Dorea siempre había tenido suerte de no importunar demasiado a su familia. A diferencia de Marius que no había corrido con la misma suerte o el pobre Sirius. Además ella había tenido como recompensa a Charlus y James, las luces de su vida.

Allí en la cocina, Dorea miro a su hermano y su sobrino, unos de los pocos y decentes Blacks que habitaban en el mundo y la única familia que todavía la apoyaba. Su primo Arcturus también podría considerarse decente, aunque fomentara algunas ideas retrogradas, Dorea sabía que su hija estaba muy bien educada y que había sido Ravenclaw, casi podrías dudar que era una Black, la niña carecía de ideas raras como las hijas de Cygnus y Druella y de la maldad horrorosa de personajes de su familia como su sobrina Walburga.

Allí en su cocina Dorea miró a las otras ovejas blancas de su familia y lloró, todo lo que no había llorado mientras velaban a su esposo, todo lo que no había llorado mientras estaba con su hijo, todo lo que había aguantado estos últimos días y ninguno dijo nada hasta ella terminó.

Delante de ellos podía permitirse ser débil, como lo había hecho con Tessi y como no podía serlo con James.

* * *

James, Sirius, los recién llegado Peter y Remus, Dorcas y su hermano Connor y por último Frank Longbottom, se encontraban alejados de los adultos leyendo con disimulo la nueva edición de la gaceta que había traído Remus.

Esta vez la edición se encontraba camuflada en la revista "corazón de bruja". Cualquiera que los viera leyendo no dudaría que los jóvenes estaba leyendo un artículo interesantísimo titulado: "Descubre: ¿Eres frío o tienes el corazón peludo? Una autoayuda para el amor".

_Ilusos._

IMPULSO DE LA LEY 22.240 ¿HASTA DONDE LLEGARÁ LA VIOLENCIA?

Gracias a las acciones del honorable Bartemius Crouch (ver página 13) queremos informales la verdad tras lo que se dice. El presente proyecto de ley faculta varias violaciones a los estatutos de derechos de presunción de inocencia. Bartemius asegura que es hora se les devuelva el golpe a los ahora llamados Mortifagos (ver página 22) su discurso esta misma mañana no ha sido transmitido por las diales mágicas. El ministro se niega a hacer declaraciones sobre esta aparente censura, pero nos asegura que está trabajando para la defensa y mejora de seguridad mágica. Bartemius Crouch no sólo se ha opuesto a las medidas del ministro Eldritch, ha catalogado a los aurores como faltos de experiencia y se ha quejado de la incapacidad del jefe de aurores de recibir órdenes de superiores.

Moody no ha querido dar declaraciones, pero uno de sus aurores ha admitido que Bartemius y el jefe de aurores han mantenido una larga discusión el día viernes en su despacho. Moody parece negarse a la aplicación de la ley si entra en vigencia. La cual facultaría a los Aurores a realizar las maldiciones imperdonables a cualquiera que lleve una máscara.

¿Cuál es la verdad detrás de los hechos? ¿Vamos a permitir la posible matanza de inocentes para combatir al que no debe ser nombrado? ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros si apoyamos esta ley que no seremos asesinados por esta bajo el maleficio imperius? ¿Seremos capaces de pagar el precio de la violencia?

– Franciss Blake _La gaceta diario._

– ¿Frank tú has escuchado a Moody hablar sobre esto?– Le preguntó Connor Meadowes.

– No, apenas estoy empezando el curso de preparación no me dará clases hasta dentro de unos meses, pero no es un secreto que Moody se mantenga firme a la prohibición de las imperdonables. Los rumores corren y hay muchos que apoyan a Barty.

– Pues creo que me quedo del lado de Moody. Matarlos es rebajarse a su nivel. – Les dijo James fumando su quinto cigarro.

– Bueno yo no estaría tan seguro, si es en defensa propia…– Suspiró Sirius metiéndose la manos vacías en los bolsillos– o de alguien más.

– Es macabro, podría ser cualquiera– Dorcas se estremeció de sólo pensarlo– piénsenlo: cualquiera puede ser obligado a llevar una máscara.

– Incluso un muggle– Murmuró Remus desde la derecha, su expresión era más sombría que de costumbre. – Sobre todo un muggle. No pueden defenderse del imperius sin habilidades mágicas, no es sólo cuestión de voluntades.

Remus siempre era capaz de ver verdades algo ocultas para otros, las miradas horrorizadas de sus amigos le indicaron que era el único que lo había pensado.

Sirius dejó escapar algo que podría ser una risa amarga.

– ¿Sabes? Deberías ser profesor Moony. Eres jodidamente profundo y perspicaz.

Su amigo rodó los ojos. Aunque el comentario de Sirius había sido capaz de hacer sonreír a más de uno y romper la horrible tensión.

Peter todavía lucia preocupado cuando todos lo miraron buscando su opinión.

Él se encogió de hombros sin saber que decir.

Una ráfaga de viento pasó sobre ellos, girando las páginas del diario con violencia y todos miraron al cielo buscando una respuesta, pero allí no había nada.

* * *

– ¡Es una locura!– Se quejaba Lily indignada mientras leía el artículo en la gaceta.

– Ya Lily– la tranquilizó Mary. – Mira aquí dice que sólo está impulsándola. – le dijo ella señalando el exacto lugar.

– Ya lo sé– Bufó ella. – Pero Mary, estoy segura que ese sujeto logrará ponerla en vigencia.

– Es cierto, la gente está asustada. Cuando la gente se asusta ocurren estas cosas.– Les dijo Marlenne por encima de su propio artículo.– pero hay que esperar, tal vez no consiga todo el apoyo que necesita, por lo que dice el artículo, Bartemius Crouch se ha ganado dos buenos enemigos, Moody y Eldritch.

– Creo que los aurores tienen derecho a usar los maleficios. – les dijo Emmeline que se encontraba acostada en el pasto.

– ¿Estás loca? Podría ser cualquiera bajo la máscara, podría estar bajo un _imperius._

– Sí, pero aunque este bajo un_ imperius_ es potencialmente peligroso. Y siendo sincera creo que los aurores están en desventaja… debe ser muy fácil atrapar a alguien sin lastimarlo mientras intenta matarte.

Lily inspiró y dejo salir el aire lentamente

– ¿Entonces quieres que pierdan su humanidad, rebajándose a ser unos asesinos como los mortifagos?

Emmeline soltó un soplido.

– ¿Su humanidad?… podrían perder su vida Lily.

Lily la miró ofendida.

– Sólo digo que no me parece mal que si los aurores quieren tengan la posibilidad usar los maleficios imperdonables, sólo ellos, que son los que se juegan la vida cada día por nosotros. Porque claramente están en gran desventaja lanzando aturdidores contra _crucios._ – le dijo Emmeline tratando de apaciguarla.

– Puede que tengas un punto. Si desconfiáramos de los aurores y de su juicio estamos perdidos. – Accedió Lily poco convencida.

– El punto es si esta ley es sólo el comienzo de Barty Crouch. – Les dijo Marlenne apoyando su cabeza en el árbol que tenía detrás.

* * *

Esa noche comieron en la casa de los Potter más personas de las habituales. A los habituales James, Dorea y Sirius se les unieron Marius, Alphard, Tessi, Septimus y Harfang Longbottom.

Los últimos invitados que por amor a Charlus o Dorea no había podido retirarse.

Dorcas, su hermano Connor, Remus y Peter habían vuelto al colegio con McGonagall y Dumbledore, pese a las quejas y deseo de quedarse.

Frank y su madre se habían despedido, pero su tío Harfang había sido junto con Septimus Weasley el mejor amigo Charlus y le fue imposible retirarse.

Miranda, Alistair Meadowes, Moody, Dumbledore y McGonagall no habían podido quedarse por su trabajo.

La mesa rebosaba de comida que había preparado Bipa la Elfa de la casa Potter. Aunque nadie estaba a la altura del apetito. Septimus y Harfang bebían de un excelente vino con expresiones algo amargas.

James y Sirius sin que Dorea lo notase, se habían servido sendas copas de aquella bebida.

La sala rebosaba de un ambiente cálido y familiar, pero carecía de felicidad.

– ¡… resultó ser que ellas eran mitad Veela!– Alphard se encontraba entusiasmado contando la historia de su último viaje. – Mi viaje pasó entonces de ser un desastre a convertirse en algo mucho más divertido…

– ¡Alphard!– lo retó Dorea frunciendo el ceño.

James y Sirius sonreían sin poder evitarlo, tal vez a causa del vino francés.

Alphard puso su expresión más inocente antes de continuar.

– Me llevo en total varios días pero logre localizarlo: el castillo de Vlad. – Alphard negaba con la cabeza y levantó su copa antes de añadir– tienen que ir algún día muchachos es bellísimo. Casi tanto como Hogwarts.

– ¿Por qué te llevo varios días? Yo fui una vez y es muy fácil encontrarlo– Tessi entornó los ojos confusa– Está todo señalizado.

– Bueno Tessa, cuando viajas con una troupe de veelas en un carro tirado por caballos es un poco difícil no perderse con tantas curvas. –Le dijo él elevando las cejas.

James y Sirius se miraron y sonrieron aprobadoramente, Harfang y Septimus sonrieron un poco más disimuladamente y Marius tan solo esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

Tessi enrojeció al entender a lo que se refería.

– Bueno basta de contarles a los menores tus viajes Alphard– Le dijo Dorea con expresión seria pero que intentaba ocultar una sonrisa.

James y Sirius bufaron pero Dorea zanjó el tema con severidad y se callaron cuando Alphard les guiñó un ojo mientras Dorea se giraba para hablar con Tessi. Ya se enterarían después.

La cena había terminado y Bipa les había servido un postre.

–…recuerdo aquella vez que Charlus se perdió tomando el traslador equivocado para terminar en Transilvania…– Decía Harfang negando con la cabeza.

– Eso no fue nada… ¿Recuerdas cuando descubrieron que fuimos nosotros los que encantamos la entrada de sala común de Slytherin?– Septimus sonrió recordando la anécdota. – Fue excelente verlos a todos la mañana siguiente empapados y sin poder secarse…

Dorea y Alphard les hicieron señas desaprobadoras. Ambos habían sido dos Slytherins orgullosos.

– Nunca vi al director Dippet tan enojado como aquella vez. Aunque, mejor me retracto, la peor vez fue cuando tu padre– dijo Harfang mirando exclusivamente a James– dio sus exámenes T.I.M.O.s.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?– James abrió los ojos sorprendido, no podía imaginarse una razón por la que el director se enojara con su padre durante los exámenes.

Septimus rió con voz clara y melodiosa rememorando la situación en su cabeza.

– ¿Hizo trampa…?– Preguntó James ya que no se le ocurría otra razón.

– No, no, nunca lo hubiera hecho…– Harfang hizo una pausa para mirar como Septimus se reía tomándose el estómago y enjuagándose una lágrima. El hombre sonrió antes de continuar– tu padre tenía algo así como un Archienemigo, la cuestión es que esta persona le puso _veritaserum _en su jugo de calabaza antes del examen.

– Charlus, no se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde… le dijo lo que pensaba a los examinadores de adivinación. – Contó Septimus sin poder ocultar la sonrisa. – Yo estaba bastante alejado, pero los gritos de la indignada profesora se escucharon como un blower en todo el gran comedor.

Harfang y Septimus se miraron con una sonrisa.

– Charlus fue el único alumno examinado que no pudo mentir, ni inventar, ni desviar la pregunta si no la sabía bien… y aun así obtuvo 7 T.I.M.O.s y una nota de Troll en adivinación… él único en la historia…

James largo entonces una carcajada, y recordó lo mal que lo había pasado en la tarde cuando todos le decían lo grandioso que era su padre, estas eran las historias que él quería escuchar sobre él, las que sólo sus mejores amigos podían contar.

Entonces notó que todos en la mesa reían con la anécdota e inexplicablemente un poco del dolor de su pecho se calmó.

Dorea sonrió mirando a su hijo y cerró los ojos un momento para pensar que esta era la forma que Charlus deseaba ser recordado.

* * *

Lejos de allí, sin el calor de una agradable cena en familia, en completa soledad se encontraba él.

El eclipse era el momento apropiado para la magia negra, era cuando ésta tomaba más fuerza y poder.

Esa era la razón para que él se encontrara descalzo frente al lago de Hogwarts. Necesitaba el último rayo de la luna y su reflejo para poder hacer su arte.

Ingreso un pie en el agua. Estaba helada.

La luna comenzó lentamente a ocultarse tras Marte.

Abrió el negro grimorio y empezó, temblando pero no de frío.

Sólo.

Como la noche.

* * *

Nuevamente si llegaron hasta acá es porque han leído el capítulo. Una aclaración sobre el mismo:

La expresión "**corazón peludo**" que aparece cómo tapa del diario la gaceta tendrá sentido sólo para aquellos que han leído los cuentos de beedle el bardo.

Les quiero recomendar, si es que no la han leído aún la historia de Hermione Weasley "Till death do us part", la he descubierto recientemente y debo decir que es un excelente fanfict sobre la época.

Nuevamente les pido que me dejen su opinión, es realmente importante para mi saber lo que piensan para poder mejorar o para inspirarme. Pueden decirme por ejemplo quien cree que es el que se encuentra con el grimorio en la noche, o que les parecen las actitudes de todos, en este capítulo intente desarrollar un poco más las personalidades de los personajes y sus pensamientos.

¡Si te gusta esta historia no te olvides de seguirla o agregarla a favoritos! :)

**Recorda: Si dejas un review tenés más posibilidades que Sirius te haga un desayuno inglés con tus flores favoritas o de viajar en un carro itinerante con un grupo de veelas como Alphard. Tú eliges.**


	3. Capítulo III: Obsesión por el quiddicht

**Disclaimer: los personajes, lugares y cualquier cosa que reconozcan le pertenecen a Rowling. **

Anteriormente en cuestión de sangre: James prepara el funeral de su padre, con ayuda de Sirius, donde varios personajes importantes del mundo mágico acuden en apoyo a los Potter. Mientras que Lily llega a la conclusión que debería pelear en esta guerra. Por otro lado Crouch intenta impulsar una ley para que los aurores utilicen las maldiciones asesinas contra los mortifagos.

**Capítulo III: Obsesión por el quiddicht.**

Parecía increíble que recién hoy se cumpliera una semana de su llegada a Hogwarts. El gran comedor se hallaba abarrotado de bulliciosos estudiantes. Los de primero parecían como de costumbre maravillados por el castillo y sus habitantes. Los más grandes por el contrario no lucían tan contentos de comenzar una nueva semana de clases. Bueno, tal vez los Ravenclaw.

Lily se encontraba untando miel a sus pancakes mientras miraba por enésima vez su nuevo horario. Con una muy adormilada Dorcas a su derecha y una malhumorada Emmeline a su izquierda, Mary frente a ella sostenía el profeta con una mano y con la otra su taza de té con su tranquilidad innata.

—Odio las mañanas. — Murmuró Emmeline con la cabeza enterrada entre los brazos, protegiendo sus ojos de la luz matutina— odio los lunes.

Lily rodó los ojos, Emmeline amaba la exageración. Mary simplemente sonrió tras su taza de té.

—Vamos Emmy, hoy será divertido— La animó Lily enseñándole el horario. — tendremos nuestra primera clase de DCAO con el profesor Fenwick.

—Después de cinco años con profesores nuevos, defensa dejó de ser una novedad. — dijo la aludida alzando su rostro con aburrimiento para mirar el horario. – Además ¿Qué me dices de pociones dobles con Slytherin?… lo siento suelo olvidar que te gustan todas las materias.

Lily volvió a rodar los ojos y luego le sacó la lengua antes de continuar con su desayuno.

—No entiendo porque tomaste esa materia si la detestas tanto.— Le respondió Dorcas con la nariz hundida en su taza de café y con mejor color en sus mejillas luego de su primer dosis de cafeína diaria.

—Tienes razón, no la detesto…— le dijo Emmeline volviendo a hundir su rostro bajo la protección de sus brazos. —Pero odio Historia de la magia. ¿Alguien me recuerda que estaba pensando cuando tomé esa materia?

—Querías estudiar leyes mágicas. —Le respondió Dorcas con diversión. — ¿No lo recuerdas?

—Ha… cierto. ¿Podrían matarme la próxima vez que se me ocurra algo así?— Dijo ella con hastió.

Sus amigas asintieron con energía.

—Mejor no. — Corrigió ella al instante— No me gusta cuando se ponen en plan macabro.

Mary y Dorcas rieron, pero Lily ya no las escuchaba. Unas alumnas de quinto habían llamado su atención con risitas tontas y fuertes. Estaban señalando sin disimulo alguno a unos asientos de distancia con absoluta insolencia.

La razón: una muchacha de Ravenclaw se había acercado a la mesa de Gryffindor y sentado junto a la pequeña hermana de Marlenne. La chica, de pelo enmarañado y rubio era por decirlo de alguna manera: Extravagante. El día de hoy lucía medias a rayas de distinto color que sobresalían de su uniforme. Tanto su aspecto como varias situaciones de su vida eran tema común de burlas para los alumnos de Hogwarts.

Lily la miró expectante, ella sabía lo que ocurría a continuación y escucharla era uno de sus entretenimientos diarios.

—Unas pestañas tan largas que me permitan volar con sólo pestañar. — Dijo la extravagante alumna a nadie en particular, pero Erin McKinnon a su lado la contemplaba completamente girada hacia ella sin probar bocado de su desayuno.

Erin parecía prestar atención solamente a la Ravenclaw, aunque Lily captó la mirada cargada de furia que les dirigió a las muchachas de quinto que se reían de su amiga cuyo nombre era: _Helia_.

—Una caída hacia arriba, un romance entre el calamar gigante y una flor. — La muchacha rubia continuaba sumando con sus dedos cada una de sus frases.

Helia de detuvo y miró atentamente a su compañera, no hacía falta que preguntara nada porque Erin sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

— ¿Una aparición completa en dos lugares diferentes?— preguntó la Gryffindor indecisa. Pero Helia asintió y contó con sus dedos cuatro en total.

—Un rio que corre al revés, un fantasma corpóreo, una banshee afónica. —Las ideas brotaban de la chica con absoluta naturalidad.

— ¿Un castillo que baila canciones?— Preguntó Jack Bones que se había acercado a ellas y sentado a su lado. La Ravenclaw asintió aprobando su frase. — ¿Por qué traes medias diferentes Helia?

—Un libro que cuenta la historia completa de un mundo. — Continúo ella sin responder la pregunta de su amigo.

Lily solía escucharla todas las mañanas que podía y varias veces se encontró a si misma intentando de hacer su lista de diez cosas imposibles antes del desayuno. Pero no tenía caso, carecía de esa desbordante imaginación que poseía Helia, su lista no llegaba a más de tres y le costaba horrores elegir cosas originales.

Los ojos azules de Helia la encontraron observándola y Lily se sonrojó al ser descubierta curioseando, pero la muchacha simplemente le sonrió con calidez como saludo y la pelirroja le devolvió el gesto con timidez antes de desviar su mirada.

Una vez que Helia Greene, mejor conocida como Helia _mala suerte, _hubo terminado su listado de diez cosas imposibles comenzó a desayunar haciendo torres de pan y muñecos con malvaviscos. Volviendo a atraer miradas y risitas por su comportamiento.

— ¿Han vuelto a robarse tus cosas no?— Preguntó con enojo Jack Bones, el hermano pequeño de Amelia, llamando nuevamente la atención de Lily.

—No es nada Jack— lo tranquilizó la niña sin mirarlo a los ojos. — no me molesta.

Pero Jack y Erin le hicieron una mueca que daba a entender que no estaban conformes.

—No se preocupen, de verdad no me molesta— hizo una pausa y luego añadió con insistencia levantando sus piernas para que sus coloridas medias quedaran a la vista— además, me gusta el rojo y el azul, es como Ravenclaw y Gryffindor.

Erin hizo una mueca indescifrable para Lily y Jack bufó visiblemente enojado pero dejo el tema.

Lily se enojó también. Era ridículo lo que los alumnos le hacían a Helia, puesto que no tenía ni sentido hasta para los magos más supersticiosos. Había una creencia entre los alumnos de Hogwarts que decía: Por cada cosa que le robaras a Helia _mala suerte_, tu propia suerte aumentaba. Lily bufaba cada vez que alguien creía cosas de ese estilo. ¡No había forma de robarle la suerte a alguien y menos por quitarle sus cosas! Pero los alumnos eran crueles y era común que le sustrajeran sus pertenencias con la absurda idea de robarle su suerte.

Sin embargo había algo que ni siquiera la cerebral Lily podía negar y es que Helia solía estar siempre en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, aunque la pelirroja se negaba a creer que la muchacha estaba maldita de alguna manera con mala suerte. Muchos aseguraban que si lanzabas un hechizo al aire en el gran comedor, le daría a Helia.

Irónicamente, por suerte la infortunada Helia había conseguido buenos amigos que estaban muy lejos de creer ese tipo de estupideces y la defendían contra sus atacantes.

Eran un grupo de amigos, casi tan conocido como el de los merodeadores. En la escuela los llaman los excéntricos, aunque a diferencia de los merodeadores este nombre no era una auto denominación, sino un sobrenombre que pretendía ser insultante.

Los amigos de Helia _mala suerte_ tenían una reputación tan mala como la de la ella, bueno tal vez exceptuando a Erin McKinnon. Jack Bones era conocido como el drogadicto del colegio (fuera verdad o no, los alumnos no se tomaban el trabajo de comprobar los rumores), Hestia Jones era conocida por su violencia poco femenina y sus manifestaciones fuera de lugar y por último los comentarios sobre Erin no eran absolutamente ofensivos, pero ella detestaba ser conocida como "la niña" puesto que era menuda para su edad y con apariencia de un pequeño animal.

—Lily. — Dorcas le tomaba el hombro sacándola de su ensoñación— Ya empieza la clase.

* * *

Remus y Peter se sentían extraños, si bien no era la primera vez que acudían los dos solos a clase sin Sirius y James. Esta vez era distinto, porque sus amigos no se habían escapado de clase para hacer una travesura o simplemente para vagabundear por el castillo, esta vez James estaba sufriendo y por alguna razón su corazón les decía que su lugar era junto a él. Estar juntos era algo tan natural para ellos que en estos momentos se daban cuenta que su amistad no era una simple amistad, eran más que hermanos, algo más complejo y único ellos eran: Una manada.

Peter además, extrañaba las irresponsabilidades de sus amigos. Estar sólo con Remus, siempre significaba menos de desayuno y snap explosivo y más puntualidad en clase y horas de biblioteca.

Por esa razón ambos se encontraban dirigiéndose al aula con varios minutos de anticipación. Era la primera vez, desde que llegaron a Hogwarts que habilitaban dicha habitación para una clase, durante todos esos años había estado cerrada mágicamente y sabían que ni siquiera peeves podía entrar.

El aula era un amplio salón con grandes ventanales, algunos de ellos decorados con vitrales coloridos de los fundadores y parte de la historia de Hogwarts, del lado opuesto descansaban unas brillantes armaduras decoradas con animales, cascos con cuervos, espadas con empuñaduras de rubíes, escudos con plateadas serpientes, corazas negras con tejones, manoplas con garras doradas.

El techo abovedado, estaba pintado con un estilo realista y en movimiento de una batalla entre magos y trolls.

La habitación era tan grande que los pupitres ocupaban un lugar muy reducido frente al escritorio del profesor. Aquel lugar no había estado diseñado para el estudio.

Lupin notó entonces que detrás del escritorio del profesor se encontraba un gran cuadro, vacío.

—Es enorme ¿Para qué crees que usaba este salón?— Pregunto Peter admirando una de las armaduras.

—No tengo la menor idea.

Los alumnos fueron llegando uno a uno admirándose en menor y mayor medida por la exquisita decoración del salón, muy distinta al frio estilo del resto del castillo.

Remus se ubicó en un pupitre cerca de los ventanales y admiró el lago y los alrededores del bosque, la vista de aquel lugar no tenía nada que envidiarle a la torre de astronomía.

—Vamos muchachos todos dentro. — Murmuró el joven profesor desde la puerta del aula, apurando a los últimos alumnos que seguían en el pasillo.

—Buenos días a todos, como ya saben soy el profesor Benjamín Fenwick— Dijo apuntando al pizarrón con su varita para escribir correctamente su apellido. Era joven, llevaba el pelo corto y aunque no era muy alto tampoco era pequeño, de anchos hombros y buena complexión. –Espero que estén preparados para la clase más práctica de su vida.

Sonrió de lado antes de continuar, disfrutando de las caras confusas de los alumnos.

—Guarden todos sus libros y plumas, no las necesitarán. — Moviendo las manos hacia arriba añadió— Arriba, tampoco necesitaremos estos pupitres.

Los alumnos se miraron extrañados entre ellos unos instantes antes de obedecer, observaron sorprendidos como el profesor alzó la varita acomodando todos los pupitres en un pequeño rincón del aula.

—Acomoden sus mochilas y demás por allí— ordenó señalando el mismo lugar donde había acomodado las mesas, el hombre poseía una voz dura y mandona, pero jovial al mismo tiempo.

Una mano se alzó en el aire.

— ¿Si, señorita…?

—Bones, Amelia. — Se anunció la pelirroja con voz clara y segura. — ¿Haremos duelos profesor?

—Algo parecido, esta clase pretende enseñarles a actuar bajo presión. Quiero que aprendan a actuar en situaciones límite, a tomar rápidas decisiones y por sobre todo a tomar las correctas— Hizo una pausa tomando una de sus notas de clase y añadió con voz aburrida— no quiero que me enumeren los rasgos de los gigantes o las características de un Lethifold, según me informaron llevan 5 años haciendo eso.

Dejo la carpeta sobre el escritorio que hizo un suave _¡plaf!_ al caer sobre la madera y caminó hasta posarse frente a la clase con una sonrisa.

— ¿Entonces esta clase será solamente práctica profesor?

—Tendremos una gran parte práctica, pero también tendrán que hacer trabajos escritos… solo que no serán nada parecidos a lo que están acostumbrados. — Les dijo con un aire misterioso.

—Por último y antes de comenzar la clase quiero decirles que actúen como si fuera una pelea de verdad y no un duelo con códigos de honor. Pueden utilizar hechizos o cualquier otra habilidad que posean, me da igual donde la aprendieron, ballet, artes marciales, quiddicht, usen sus cualidades, su fuerza, su cerebro, su altura, usen todo lo que tengan para su beneficio quiero sean capaces de explotar todo su potencial.

—Profesor, ¿No es peligroso que tengamos un duelo sin reglas preestablecidas? Alguien podría salir herido…

—Señorita Bones, claro que es peligroso, si no lo fuera nadie explotaría todas sus capacidades. Pero no se preocupen yo estoy aquí para ayudar si algo se sale de control. Ahora ¿Empezamos?— Les pregunto emocionado. — Les aseguro que será divertido.

Las caras de varios alumnos demostraban que no estaban de acuerdo con los gustos del profesor, pero Remus lo encontró interesante y se encontró a si mismo curioso por lo que sucedería a continuación.

Los alumnos asintieron lentamente y el profesor les indicó que hicieran dos filas y se pusieran de espaldas entre ellos. Así una fila miraba hacia los grandes ventanales y la otra hacia la pared.

Cuando el último alumno se acomodó correctamente, Ben Fenwick aplaudió haciendo aparecer frente a cada alumno un muñeco blanco.

Estaban completamente articulados, tenían una forma humana pero no poseían rostro. Sus alturas variaban y algunos eran más robustos que otros.

— ¿Imaginaban que se batirían entre ustedes? –Les preguntó socarrón al notar la sorpresa de los estudiantes— Esto mis alumnos son los últimos muñecos de duelo, se mueven y piensan diferente, ninguno es igual a otro. Tienen distintas habilidades al igual y ustedes y como todo oponente tienen una debilidad, quiero que la encuentren y lo derriben.

Algunos alumnos se veían visiblemente nerviosos. Sobre todo la amiga de Amelia Bones, Linda Garrow que se retorcía las manos mirando a su oponente.

—Algunos serán más rápidos o más fuertes otros más originales a la hora de atacar. Tienen 15 minutos para derribarlo. — Con ágil movimiento invocó un gran reloj de arena a su derecha y luego apuntó a los muñecos para animarlos— ¡Empiecen!

Remus observó como el maniquí frente a él cobraba vida y comenzaba a moverse con su cabeza sin rostro girada hacia él. Con su varita fuertemente agarrada y en posición de pelea analizó rápidamente a su oponente. En un instante notó que caminaba pesadamente y algunos de sus rasgos iníciales comenzaban a cambiar.

Escuchó como varios de sus compañeros ya habían comenzado a lanzar conjuros a su alrededor, él prefería hacerlo luego de entender a su oponente, pero su cara sin rostro impedía entender cómo y cuándo lo atacaría.

_¡Eso no te sirve, piensa Remus!, _se dijo a sí mismo con urgencia y un poco de desesperación por su cercanía, volvió a analizarlo de pies a cabeza y entonces notó: Su varita, no era una varita.

_¡Era un garrote!_

Remus logró rodar a un costado justo antes que él muñeco de troll descargara su garrote sobre el piso del salón hundiéndolo bajo su peso.

El muñeco había estado creciendo desde que el profesor lo animara y continuaba haciéndolo. Remus intentó recordar algún hechizo que le sirviera para combatir un troll pero su oponente lo atacó nuevamente requiriendo toda su atención.

Entonces escuchó un gemido de Peter, Remus se giró para observar al muchacho se encontraba a su lado siendo atacado por un hábil duelista que lanzaba conjuros y maldiciones a diestra y siniestra. El pobre Peter sólo podía conjurar encantamientos escudos una y otra vez que se debilitaban contra el fuerte ataque.

Entonces un dolor en su derecha lo hizo volver a la batalla. Por mirar a Peter, Remus había recibido un garrotazo que lo había tirado al suelo.

Aturdido quiso defenderse, pero el brazo ya no le respondía y le dolía horrores en un punto sobre el codo. Su muñeco volvió a levantar el garrote esta vez contra su cabeza, pero con un poco de suerte y agilidad pudo rodar para evitarlo.

_¡Maldición! _Murmuró en su mente tomando la varita con su mano izquierda y volviendo a escapar del garrote que paso muy cerca de su pierna. Remus jamás había aprendido a lanzar nada con mano izquierda. Le apuntó con furia y concentración, pero su maldición de conjuntivitis ni siquiera dio en el blanco.

Lily a unos alumnos de distancia, combatía ferozmente contra un muñeco—arpía. Le había resultado obvio deducirlo cuando unas alas comenzaron a crecerle luego que el profesor los animara. La arpía volaba en círculos a su alrededor con una increíble velocidad y Lily que era excelente para atacar no podía apuntarle con precisión. La arpía la atacaba con insistencia intentando situarse siempre a su espalda, Lily giraba y se inclinaba para evitar que los ataques, pero la arpía la superaba en rapidez. ¡Tenía que bajarla del aire!

Mareada por el continuo movimiento de su atacante Lily conjuró un escudo burbuja, pero éste requería tanta concentración que no podía atacar a su rival.

La muchacha se mordió el labio, tenía que conseguir darle a una de sus alas ¿Pero cómo lo hacía si debía mantener el escudo?

Emmeline a su lado saltaba y esquivaba los brazos de su muñeco que la atacaba con unas enormes manos. Su oponente le había quitado la varita de un golpe y la muchacha tenía problemas para recuperarla.

Mary a su izquierda parecía tener problemas para acertar a su oponente que era un habilidoso del encantamiento escudo.

Entonces con un fuerte chasquido el profesor dio por terminada la sesión, el tiempo se había acabado y sólo uno había logrado derribar a su muñeco.

— ¡Excelente señorita...!— Exclamó el acercándose a la alumna.

—Meadowes Dorcas, profesor— Sonrió ella.

— ¿Podría decirme señorita Meadowes que clase de oponente era al que se enfrentaba?

—Sí, era un Vampiro, su habilidad en duelo así lo demostraba.

— ¿Alguna otra característica le hizo pensar de esa forma?

La muchacha asintió.

—Sus movimientos profesor, la forma de mover la varita no era humana.

—Impresionante, realmente. Ahora por 10 puntos para su casa ¿podría explicarme a mí y al resto de la clase como hizo para derribar a un Vampiro?

Dorcas no era del tipo que le gustaba hablar frente a muchas personas, la hacía sentirse incómoda y nerviosa, pero era una Gryffindor y nunca se acobardaba.

Sonriente pero cohibida la muchacha se giró quedando frente a su profesor y sus compañeros.

—Me tomó poco tiempo notar que mi muñeco de práctica era un vampiro, dadas sus increíbles dotes para el ataque. Apenas lo supe, me di cuenta que era imposible ganarle con un ataque directo, puesto que no soy tan habilidosa como para superarle. Por eso— hizo una pequeña pausa y señaló las columnas— utilicé mi entorno, lo fui guiando con ataques falsos para que se situase entre las columnas, donde no podía moverse con tanta facilidad.

— ¡Excelente Señorita, 10 puntos bien merecidos para su casa!— La felicitó el profesor con energía.

* * *

Marlenne caminaba cargada de libros en los brazos y con su bolso al hombro. Sola. Como de costumbre.

Se dirigía a su siguiente clase en un paso más rezagado que el resto de sus compañeros que conversaba con ánimo entre ellos. Suspiró y se acomodó la bufanda al pasar por la galería que daba al patio.

— ¡Ahí estás!— Gritó una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

Marlenne se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Emy, Lily, Mary y Dorcas todas despeinadas y agitadas, pero sonrientes.

La Ravenclaw se frenó en el pasillo para que las muchachas la alcanzaran y alzó una ceja.

— ¡Que mala eres Lenny! ¿Se puede saber por qué no me dijiste nada de la modalidad del profesor Fenwick?— Le soltó Emmeline apuntándola con el dedo.

Marlenne sonrió con suficiencia.

—No quería condicionarlas o arruinarles la sorpresa. — se encogió de hombros— ¿Les gustó la clase?

— ¿Estas de broma?— Soltó Emmeline antes que nadie— ¡Ha sido la mejor clase que he tenido!

—Ha sido genial. — Asintió Lily con las mejillas encendidas por el ejercicio.

Dorcas y Mery asintieron emocionadas.

— ¿Alguien ha logrado derribar a su muñeco?

—Dorcas— Sonrió Mary palmeándole la espalda.

—Wow, ¿De verdad? ¡Felicitaciones!.

Dorcas le agradeció halagada.

—Y nada menos a que contra un Vampiro. — Acotó Lily emocionada.

—En mi clase con los Slytherin nadie logró hacerlo. — Les dijo Marlenne cambiando los libros de mano. Esto era parte de una nueva resolución de Dumbledore, hacía dos años que defensa contra las artes oscura era obligatoria durante todos los años, pasaras o no pasaras los T.I.M.O.S, por lo que los Hufflepuff y los Gryffindor compartian clase, al igual que los Ravenclaw y los Slytherins.

— ¿Nadie?— se sorprendió Dorcas.

Pero entonces una sombra cruzó por la clara mirada de Marlenne.

—Bueno...—Dudó la chica. — En realidad Mulciber destrozó su muñeco. Fenwick se enojó bastante.

—Maldito psicópata— Escupió Emmeline.

Entonces el ambiente emocionado se apagó y Lily se preocupó por Mary, que apretó sus libros con más fuerza el resto del camino.

* * *

Era un miércoles por la tarde cuando James y Sirius se bajaron del autobús noctámbulo seguidos de cerca por el tío Alphard. James se había sentido reacio de abandonar a su madre, pero se decidió cuando el tío Marius le aseguró que se quedaría una temporada con ella.

El viaje había estado bien, Alphard Black era un excelente contador de historias y los entretuvo contándoles todo lo que Dorea había querido censurar sobre sus viajes.

James se despidió agradecido del sobrino de su madre por todo lo que había hecho por ellos y se subió al carruaje de un salto para que ambos Black se despidieran con la intimidad que necesitaban.

Sirius se rascó el cuello con duda antes de dirigirse a su tío.

Allí los dos frente a frente parecían más padre e hijo que tío y sobrino. La misma mirada, la misma sonrisa.

—Sabes algo de…— Sirius no terminó la frase, le costaba decirlo.

— ¿Tu hermano?— Preguntó el hombre de forma retórica a lo que el joven asintió con vaguedad hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos. — Esta triste, creo que deberías hablarle ¿Sabes?

— ¿Para qué? Él no ha hablado conmigo.

Alphard suspiró.

—Es tu hermano, Sirius.

—Como si eso fuera suficiente, le han podrido la cabeza.

—Tal vez lo sea.

—Es un esbirro de mi madre tío. —Replicó Sirius cruzando sus brazos. — no sabe pensar por sí mismo.

—Por eso deberías hablar con él sobrino, antes que sea tarde.

Sirius incapaz de discutir se mordió la lengua e intentó salirse por la tangente.

—No te prometo nada, pero lo intentaré.

—Gracias. — Le dijo su tío palmeándole el hombro.

Se abrazaron unos instantes y luego Sirius subió a su carro de un ágil salto.

— ¡Te escribiré!— le gritó Sirius cuando los thestrals comenzaron a tirar del carruaje directo a Hogwarts.

— ¡Nos veremos en navidad!— Exclamó su tío agitando el brazo en señal de despedida.

Los muchachos saludaron al hombre desde el carruaje, hasta que tomaron una curva y desaparecieron de su vista.

Alphard suspiró pensando en los dos hermanos. _Testarudos y orgullosos_, tan parecidos y tan distintos. Si tan sólo se hablaran Regulus podría salvarse del obsesivo dominio de Walburga, después de todo era sólo un niño que no deseaba disgustar a su madre. Sirius era la influencia perfecta para él y Alphard lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que Regulus admiraba a su hermano.

Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que llegaría tarde a la reunión de la arpía de su hermana. Mejor. No había nada que le gustara más que enojarla. Pero entonces se acordó que Andrómeda le había pedido que pasara a visitarla, rio para sus adentros imaginando el rostro enfurecido de Walburga cuando él la dejara plantada, si, definitivamente le haría una visita a Andrómeda.

* * *

La vuelta de James causó la conmoción esperada, la muerte de su padre no era un secreto en la comunidad mágica, diarios y revistas habían homenajeado a Charlus Potter por su sentido de ciudadanía y sus contribuciones a la sociedad.

En otra ocasión o tal vez en otro tiempo James hubiera amado la atención que recibía. Todos lo miraban por donde sus pies lo llevaran, se giraban para verlo mejor sin ningún tipo de disimulo, lo señalaban y cuchicheaban a su paso. Pero esta nueva atención era exasperante, recibía miradas de profunda lástima y palabras de condolencia por donde se asomara… y lo odiaba.

Por primera vez en su vida James deseó ser invisible, y así lo hizo, su capa de invisibilidad se encontraba entre los objetos fijos de su mochila, porque si hay algo peor que tu propia pena es la morbosa lástima de los demás.

Su desagrado por su nueva y no deseada atención movida por la pena, lo había llevado a preferir encontrarse en los pasillos infestados de Slytherins. Ellos no sentían compasión, no le tenían pena, ni le daban un desagradable pésame.

— ¡Se te calló el pañuelo James el llorón!

— ¿Es verdad que lloras todas las noches niño de papá?

— ¡Cuidado si te acercas puedes contagiarte su afeminación!

Si tan sólo ellos supieran el alivio que era ver sus caras despreciables y oír sus palabras de desdén, tan diferentes y tan reales… si ellos supieran la emoción que sentía al desenvainar su varita, el dulce cosquilleo de la impulsiva adrenalina que lo hacía sentirse más vivo que muerto.

Era un escapé perfecto para todo aquel odio que lo carcomía por dentro. Ellos lo ayudaban a desquitarse de toda aquella pena con justa y exquisita violencia, en un escenario y con una relación verdaderamente intacta luego de aquella nueva y perturbada realidad donde su padre no existía.

Con ellos él era el mismo de antes.

Luego de una semana de la vuelta al colegio las cosas se habían calmado, la gente lo miraba menos y los Slytherins habían dejado de provocarlo luego de una fea pelea donde terminaron siendo sermoneados por el propio Dumbledore sobre el respeto, la tolerancia y la etiqueta.

Pero sin provocaciones, sus sentimientos no encontraron una vía de escape y su dolor terminó convirtiéndose en melancolía.

El único lugar donde se desquitaba eran las clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Con apenas dos clases ya se había ganado el respeto de su profesor por su buen estilo de combate.

La soledad se había convertido en algo placentero para James y durante la última semana había encontrado el perfecto lugar en un banco del patio interior del castillo. Por momentos prefería estar solo porque, si bien los quería y eran grandiosos, los constantes intentos de sus amigos de animarlo lo incomodaban. Remus le había dado todos los apuntes y sus trabajos para que los copiara, Peter le había regalado uno de sus cromos más valiosos aludiendo que ya lo tenía cuando los dos sabían que no era verdad y Sirius… bueno él se había desquitado de los Slytherins que habían hecho correr el falso rumor que James Potter lloraba por todos los rincones.

Al cabo de dos semanas desde su llegada James había casi asimilado la muerte de su padre y comenzaba a ser más o menos el mismo de antes, pero las clases, la rutina y las bromas ya no le interesaban como antes. Sonreía pero no era auténtico la realidad era que hacia todo por una inercia apática.

Se encontraba en el patio interno mirando como un montón de hojas se arremolinaban a sus pies por una cálida brisa, estaba totalmente abstraído por la danza de las secas hojas de otoño, algo que el viejo James nunca podría haber admirado.

Entonces sitió crecer una sombra a su espalda, pero no dio señas de darse por enterado, no le apetecía hablar con nadie.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como con un grácil movimiento se sentaban a su lado.

—Buenos días Potter. — Le dijo con calma la profesora McGonagall uniendo sus manos en el regazo y admirando como él espectáculo del otoño.

—Hola Profesora— Saludo él con respeto pero sin ánimo alguno por mantener una conversación. Estos preciados momentos de soledad eran demasiado valiosos para él.

Ella esperó unos momentos antes de volver a hablar.

—He estado pensando que ya es hora que comiences a buscar un nuevo buscador para él equipo asique he reservado el campo para el sábado en la mañana. Somos el único equipo que no está completo y nos llevan dos semanas de entrenamiento.

James no le respondió ni la miró. Demonios había olvidado el quiddicht por completo y eso era mucho decir.

—Toma— Ordenó entregándole un sobre cerrado con el sello de Gryffindor. — No creas me he olvidado de tu castigo, dentro encontrarás día y horario y las especificaciones de lo que harán. Avísale a Black de mi parte por favor.

James asintió, se había olvidado de su castigo también y de pronto se dio cuenta que no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a compaginar las clases, el castigo y el Quiddicht. Miró a la profesora con los ojos abiertos y preocupados.

Ella le sonrió entonces enigmática.

—Bien Potter, espero que entrenes mucho y nos traigas esa copa. — Le dijo ella levantándose de su asiento— no me gusta depositar mi confianza en las personas equivocadas.

—Sin Alice en el equipo será complicado…— Expresó preocupado y totalmente alienado de su verdadera y confiada personalidad.

—Pues consigue un buscador la mitad de bueno de que la señorita Dippet y te será suficiente Potter. — Aseguró la profesora. — Eres el mejor jugador de Quiddicht que he visto en años.

James le sonrió. La profesora no era de realizar cumplidos a nadie, viniendo de ella eso era demasiado.

—Recuerda avisarle a Black, no los quiero ni un segundo tarde.

—Si señora. — Le aseguró más confiado antes que se marchara.

Escuchó como las hojas crujían bajos los pasos de la profesora y miró su carta con curiosidad.

Rasgó el papel y se guardó el sobre en el bolsillo antes de mirar la delicada y decorada caligrafía de su profesora.

_A los Señores: James Charlus Potter y Sirius Orión Black._

_Con motivo de su violación a la regla N° __352 __que prohíbe los duelos no autorizados en el castillo y las reglas N°25, N°28, N° 44 y N°432. Deberán limpiar, recortar y encerar las escobas del campo de quiddicht, además de lustrar las pelotas, acondicionar los vestuarios y mantener el campo durante 30 días a partir del día lunes de este mes._

_Atte. Profesora McGonagall_

_Vicedirectora del colegio de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería._

Cuando James terminó de leer estaba completamente anonadado. La profesora realmente quería la copa este año si estaba autorizándolo y dándole la perfecta excusa para observar todos los entrenamientos de los demás equipos.

—Bendita y vieja sabia— Exclamó James recordando el por qué McGonagall era su profesora preferida.

Se levantó animado, tenía que decirles a todos en Gryffindor sobre las pruebas antes de mañana si quería encontrar un nuevo buscador y un guardián.

* * *

Estaban tirados en unos sillones frente a la chimenea, donde usualmente se sentaban.

Bueno tal vez sólo Sirius estaba tirado y con los pies sobre la mesita de té, Remus estaba bien sentado pero con la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Había sido un largo día de clases y los alumnos llegaban a la sala común en busca de un poco de comodidad y descanso.

—Admite que ha estado genial— Lo retó Sirius a Remus.

Remus suspiró, pero dejó escapar un amago de sonrisa.

—Vamos Moony, sabes que quieres reírte.

—Ha sido gracioso— Admitió él derrotado— y las pústulas han sido un detalle pero te has ganado una semana más de castigos ¿No tienes suficientes?

Sirius levantó su ceja, expresando su opinión sobre las reglas y los castigos.

—Eres como una vieja amargada Moony.

—Yo me acordaré de esa broma cuando este aburrido Padfoot— Aseguró Peter bajando de la habitación luego de un baño. — ¿Y James?

Remus se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que ha querido estar un rato sólo. — Dedujo el hombre lobo mirando a Sirius.

Sirius asintió. No le gustaba dejar a su amigo sólo sabiendo como estaba, pero estando sobre él tampoco parecía funcionar muy bien. De todas formas lo entendía aunque sea un poco.

—He escuchado algo— Susurró Peter acercándose a ellos para que nadie más los escuchara.

—Pequeño cotilla— Rió ásperamente Sirius.

—Los Slytherins averiguaron quien es la nueva adquisición en el equipo de Ravenclaw y están preocupados, al parecer los espiaron durante el entrenamiento. Violet y Vanity se pelearon cuando los descubrieron mirando.

Remus lo miró sorprendido y Sirius añadió que hubiera dado muchos galeons con tal de verlas pelear en el lodoso campo de quiddicht.

—Eso no es todo estoy casi seguro que los Hufflepuff también están enterados, por eso los Ravenclaw aumentaron las medidas de seguridad durante su entrenamiento.

—Bueno igual no tiene caso, nosotros tenemos métodos mucho más efectivos para averiguar lo que queremos que esos novatos. — Les dijo Sirius guiñando un ojo y recostándose hacia atrás nuevamente.

—James enloquecerá con todo esto. — aseguró Peter.

— ¿Enloquecer con qué?—Preguntó James sentándose a su lado.

Ninguno lo había visto entrar por el retrato.

—Los Ravenclaw tienen a un nuevo integrante en el equipo y todos están haciendo muchas olas por el tema, los Slytherin y los Hufflepuff ya saben quién es. Violet y Vanity se pelearon cuando descubrieron a Vanity y su equipo espiando el entrenamiento y Hufflepuff está cambiando sus estrategias para enfrentarse mejor a Ravenclaw. — Le dijo Peter con voz chillona y sin respirar ni una vez en todo el proceso.

James lo miró inmutable y sin parpadear lo que sorprendió a sus amigos que esperaban que se levantara despotricara un rato para luego juntarlos para planificar el espionaje.

—Definitivamente ustedes enloquecerán con esto— Aseguró James tirándole la carta a Sirius que se sentaba frente a él.

El muchacho la tomó en el aire y comenzó a leerla con ojos ávidos mientras Remus intentaba espiar por el costado.

Peter miró a James con intriga esperando que este le dijera algo más.

— ¡Por Merlín!— exclamó Sirius— ¡Es la declaración de amor más perfecta que alguien puede hacerme!

Remus intentó mirar con más insistencia pero Sirius la apretó contra su pecho simulando que se desmayaba de la emoción.

—Es privado, Moony… ¿Cómo te sentiríais si leyera las cartas de amor que te envían en san Valentín?

— ¿De qué hablas? Lo haces todos los años y esta es un carta de la profesora McGonagall.

Forcejearon un rato hasta que Sirius se la dejó leer a Remus.

—Te dije que esa mujer y yo tenemos algo prohibido y erótico… ésta es la prueba.

— ¡Sirius!— le dijo Remus todo colorado, algunos alumnos ya se habían girado a mirarlos y escuchar las estupideces que soltaba Sirius.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó levantando su ceja.

Pero Remus no le prestaba atención estaba mirando el pergamino con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa. Peter que no se había aguantado la intriga se había levantado y miraba por detrás del hombro de Remus.

—Así es como se da una noticia nenazas — Se burló socarrón James— y Sirius la carta me la dieron a mí, asique la declaración de amor está dirigida a James Potter.

—No te la creas Potter, si el castigo no fuera conmigo estarías limpiando retretes como estos imberbes. — Señaló a Remus y Peter que se quejaron asegurando que poseían barba.

—Tengo otra noticia más— les dijo James— las pruebas son mañana. Mcgonagall ya reservó el campo. — Sacó entonces un puñado de pergaminos escritos con su letra en tinta roja. — ayúdenme a pegarlos.

Le tiró un par a cada uno mientras él se paraba sobre la mesa ratona para hacer el anuncio, los alumnos de Gryffindor lo rodearon enseguida para escuchar mejor.

Así lo encontró Lily cuando entró en la sala común, torció la boca al verlo sobre la mesa pero no dijo nada. Estaba segura que terminarían peleando como siempre y no tenía el humor como para hacerlo.

Se desplomó sobre su sillón favorito que estaba bastante alejado y quedaba cerca de la ventana.

Dorcas le hizo señas desde una mesa para que se sentaran juntas y Lily se paró con lentitud para desplomarse nuevamente a su lado.

— ¿Cómo estas Lily?

—Destruida, me ha costado horrores terminar el trabajo para Runas antiguas, acabo de entregarlo.

— ¿No lo habías hecho ya?

— Darcy me tiró un frasco de tinta encima y lo tuve que hacer de nuevo. Se le está haciendo costumbre hacer maldades si no le doy toda la comida que quiere, pero está muy gordo… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Terminando mi trabajo para historia de la magia.

— ¡Por Morgana!— exclamó Lily chocando su mano contra la frente. — ¡Me olvide por completo!

Dorcas se rió un poco y le recordó que ya lo había empezado el otro día en la biblioteca.

Lily arrastró la mochila hasta sus pies y sacó pluma, tinta y varios pergaminos, después revolvió hasta que encontró lo tenía hecho que por suerte era bastante y estaba bien detallado.

Tiró todo sobre y la mesa y entonces notó que Dorcas hacía rato que no escribía, se mordía el labio con nerviosismo y su pluma giraba sobre el punto de la i perforado el pergamino.

Siguiendo su mirada, Lily se encontró con Potter y el grupo a su alrededor que se anotaban para las pruebas de Quiddicht.

El muchacho lucía animado, seguramente contento por toda aquella atención pensó Lily, o tal vez era por que hablaba de Quiddicht, tenía los ojos brillantes detrás de los lentes y…

—Chicas— les susurró Mary a sus espaldas sobresaltándolas. — ¿Qué hacen?

—Historia de la magia. — le dijo Lily bajando la mirada rápidamente a su pergamino.

— ¡No lo he terminado! Me olvide por completo. — les dijo Emmeline que había llegado junto con Mary.

* * *

James se tiró en el sillón nuevamente, varias personas ya le habían asegurado que se presentarían para las pruebas, pero tenía la esperanza que el día siguiente aparecieran algunas más.

Le gustaba aquel sillón por muchas razones y una de ellas por supuesto a causa de Lily. Desde aquel lugar podía mirarla sin que ella lo notara. Ella se encontraba ahora haciendo alguna especie de trabajo. La había visto muchas veces en la misma situación, le encantaba como mordía la pluma cuando releía lo que había escrito o como fruncía su nariz cuando pensaba que escribir a continuación, había veces que sus labios hacían la mímica de una palabra, James suponía que era cuando buscaba un sinónimo.

Ella se abstraía totalmente, incluso había veces que no notaba a su mascota hasta que este se enojaba y le saltaba encima o en otras ocasiones se tiraba sobre sus trabajos. Había algo balsámico y tranquilizador para él cuando la miraba. En ese momento ella se colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja revelando su blanco y pecoso cuello… _era tan bella._

—Prongs pareciera que la estas maldiciendo, hermano. — Soltó Sirius a su lado con algo de sorna.

James lo miró sin vergüenza alguna, ya habían superado esa etapa y no sólo con sus amigos, todo el colegio parecía ser consciente de lo mucho que le gustaba aquella pelirroja.

—Me tranquiliza. — le dijo con sinceridad para volver a mirarla y eso fue algo de lo que ni Sirius fue capaz de burlarse.

Peter miraba a James con algo de amargura, desde el momento que su amigo había pisado la sala común anunciando las pruebas de Quiddicht se había emocionado, pero a medida que lo fue pensando con más detenimiento la emoción fue dando paso a la angustia. Sobre todo al ver la clase de personas que se anotaban con una confianza y convicción absoluta, cuando a todo lo que él podía aspirar era una vana esperanza.

Una parte de él quería hacerlas pero no estaba seguro si podría soportar las burlas de Sirius cuando se enterara o la presión en el rostro de James si tenía que elegir entre su amigo y otra persona. No es que fuera malo, jugaba bastante decente, pero sentía que no tenía chances contra personas como Shackelbolt que ya se había inscripto. Estaba seguro que si quedaba en el equipo nunca sabría si James lo había elegido por ser amigos o porque realmente había algo de habilidad en él.

Las burlas de Sirius no serían nada comparado con las burlas de los Slytherins y la presión de demostrarles a todos su auténtica destreza sería mucho mayor. Decidió que no podría soportarlo y con amargura llegó a la conclusión que Peter Petrigrew, no estaba a la altura del equipo de Quiddicht, de la misma forma que no estaba a la altura de sus encantadores amigos y que sólo podía aspirar a jugar en una linda tarde de verano en casa de James.

Remus que era muy perceptivo, casi tanto como una mujer solía decirle Sirius, instantáneamente se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien con sus amigos. Que James mirara a Lily era algo completamente común, pero bueno, este no era el mismo James de siempre y acababa de sufrir una dolorosa perdida. Sirius se reía y bromeaba como siempre pero había algo distinto desde el día que volvió al colegio y Remus apostaba su mano derecha que ese problema tenia nombre y apellido: Regulus Black. Peter a su lado tenía las manos fuertemente apretadas y estaba casi seguro que hacían al menos dos horas que no hablaba ni se movía, probablemente pensando en algo sumamente importante.

Así no eran los merodeadores y que él sea él más alegre y risueño aquella tarde era sumamente preocupante. Sin detenerse a pensarlo mucho y seguro que luego se sentiría culpable Remus habló.

— ¿Qué les parece si comemos en las cocinas y luego damos un merodeo nocturno?

Peter dejó de pensar en lo que sea que lo tenía tan mal para mirarlo impresionado. James dejó de mirar estupefacto a Lily y Sirius sonrió de lado alegre por la propuesta. Porque aquello significaba una cosa: whiskey de fuego en la torre de astronomía.

—Tú mandas Moony— Le dijo Sirius alegre.

—Voy por las cosas. —Anunció James levantándose de un salto refiriéndose al mapa y la capa de invisibilidad.

* * *

Lily terminó con su trabajo y lo guardó rápidamente en la mochila. Había finalizado todos los trabajos pendientes y no tenía que hacer absolutamente nada durante todo el fin de semana, esto era parte de algo que se proponía todos los años, pero que luego de dos o tres semana de colegio dejaba de cumplir. Se estiró agotada pero satisfecha.

Miró a Emmeline que hacía rato que decidió abandonar la idea de terminar todas sus tareas un viernes y se encontraba jugando ajedrez mágico contra Mary.

Dorcas a su lado seguía frente a los pergaminos pero tan sólo giraba la pluma entre los dedos con la mirada perdida hacia la ventana.

— ¿Dorcas?— le preguntó la pelirroja a su distraída amiga para que le prestara atención. —creo que deberías anotarte…

Dorcas se sonrojó un poco y abrió la boca sorprendida por ser descubierta. Lily se inclinó más hacia ella para que nadie más pudiera oírlas.

—No dejes pasar la oportunidad. — añadió guiñando un ojo.

Dorcas asintió pero miró indecisa, Lily la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ella era reservada y la mayoría de las veces no le gustaba hablar de sí misma o de sus asuntos más privados. No es que fuera callada, porque no lo era, sino que había temas de los que no le gustaba hablar en absoluto, como sí misma y sus sentimientos.

La muchacha suspiró y se retorció las manos.

— ¿Qué te preocupa?

—Es sólo que, no quiero ser una carga ¿sabes?, me encantaría presentarme a las pruebas… pero James, es sólo que él se cree que soy como una hermana menor de la cual debe preocuparse.

—Yo creo que es una oportunidad perfecta Dorcas, se cuánto te gusta el quiddicht y te he visto volar, eres buena. — Aseguró con convencimiento.

—Gracias Lily… pero creo que no soportaría los discursos de James sobre la peligrosidad de las _bludgers. _Además…— se frenó en seco indecisa

— ¿Si?

—Bueno, no le gustará nada ni a él ni a mi hermano, no sé si podré soportarlos a los dos juntos todo el tiempo dándome consejos sobre cómo volar seguro… "_Aférrate con ambas manos Dorcas_"— Expresó en una pobre imitación de su hermano.

—Realmente se preocupan por ti, eso no es tan malo.

Dorcas rodó los ojos en desacuerdo.

—Vamos Dorcas, dime la verdad— Soltó Lily chasqueando la lengua— se cómo eres y se cuánto te gusta el quiddicht, jamás dejarías escapar esta oportunidad por una razón como esa.

—No entiendo.

— ¿De verdad crees que me tragaré esa historia? Creí que éramos amigas.

—Lo somos Lily. — Aseguró ella acercando su pila de pergaminos, fingiendo concentración para evitar su mirada verde.

—Entonces dime la verdadera razón por la que no quieres. Así no eres tú.

Dorcas suspiró derrotada y la miró con sus ojos pardos.

Lily hizo una mueca esperando su respuesta.

—Bien pelirroja legeremante…— Lily rodó sus ojos y le hizo un mohín rompiendo un poco el hielo. — Mi hermano, ese el problema.

—Ah… ya entiendo, no quieres competir contra él.

Dorcas torció la boca y negó con la cabeza.

—No, no es eso exactamente. No sería un problema patearle el trasero…lo hago cada verano. – Presumió en broma— pero la verdad es que últimamente hemos peleado por todo y cuando digo todo me refiero a _todo. _Esto será sólo una nueva excusa para alejarnos más y más…

—Espera, espera, espera. — Repitió su amiga haciendo un ademán con las manos para que dejara de hablar. — Mira Dorcas los hermanos se pelean, es así. Mírame a mí y Petunia, a Marlenne y sus hermanos… esas cosas pasan. Pero seguirán siendo hermanos y eso es más importante que cualquier pelea absurda, de todas formas la temporada de quiddicht terminará y ustedes volverán juntos a casa.

—Supongo que sí.

—Preséntate— La animó Lily— él tendrá que entenderlo, como cuando entendió que fueras Gryffindor.

—Lo pensaré— Aseguró ella con una sonrisa y luego juntó sus cosas y se dirigió a la habitación.

* * *

—Aquí tiene señor Black— Le dijo Boky con una reverencia. — ¿Desean algo más amos?

—No, nada más Boky. — Aseguró Sirius saliendo de las cocinas con varias botellas.

Peter y Remus le quitaron algunas de los brazos mientras James apuntaba con la varita iluminando el mapa del merodeador.

—Debemos tomar el corredor oeste porque Pevees está en la sala de trofeos y evitar el pasillo de encantamientos porque Filch está patrullando allí. — Les dijo James mirando concentrado el mapa.

Sus amigos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar por el tan conocido castillo. No había nadie que lo conociera tanto como ellos, eran expertos en evitar las patrullas (mayoritariamente por que Remus era prefecto y sabia las rondas de prefectos, premios anuales y profesores y gracias al excelente mapa que habían desarrollado)

La torre de astronomía era el perfecto lugar para descansar porque nadie hacia patrullas allí, además porque Pevees no se interesaba en aquel lugar ya que no había nada para romper ni nadie a quien molestar.

Eso sí solamente podían ir luego de las 12 que era cuando terminaba la última clase.

Incluso habían tenido la suerte que Nick Casi Decapitado los había escuchado una noche de extrema borrachera y había dejado correr el rumor que al Barón sanguinario le gustaba gemir en la torre de astronomía. Como tanto los alumnos, profesores y otros fantasmas sentían la necesidad de evitar al tenebroso Barón se habían asegurado que nadie apareciera en aquel lugar fuera del horario de clase.

James abrió la puerta de la torre y el viento nocturno le despeino aún más el cabello, sus amigos aparecieron detrás, Sirius estiró sus brazos con las botellas en mano y respiró el fresco aroma de la noche.

Sin dudarlo se sentaron en el borde de la torre, con sus pies colgando hacia el vacío dejando el alcohol al alcance de la mano.

Se encontraban en la torre más alta de Hogwarts y los merodeadores no sentían ningún tipo de temor de sentarse en su orilla.

A cada uno le gustaba por diferentes razones, a James le gustaba porque lo hacía sentir de la misma manera que Lily, encontrarse entre el precipicio y la tranquilidad de las estrellas, le producían la misma sensación que ella… esa mezcla de excitación, euforia y serenidad. Amaba tanto ese lugar como a la pelirroja.

A Sirius le gustaba el estímulo que le producía el peligro y la libertad de no tener nada bajo los pies…era exactamente lo mismo que sentía al volar en escoba.

A Peter le agradaba que sus pies colgaran sin vida y que el viento le revolviera el cabello. La noche y la oscuridad le gustaban más que el calor agobiante del día.

Remus por su parte admiraba la vista excepcional que conseguía tan cerca del abismo, el bosque, el lago y el mismo castillo se veían hermosos de noche y él era un observador privilegiado.

Comenzaron la ronda pasándose de uno en uno la botella mientras buscaban las constelaciones. Sirius era un experto en astronomía por obligación familiar y cuando alguien no recordaba cómo se llamaba una estrella o donde se encontraba le preguntaban sin dudar.

Con la tercera botella en la mano, cualquier cosa les sonaba gracioso.

—…entonces lo vi salir corriendo desnudo seguido por Mirtle y él gritaba que…— Pero Sirius se reía descontrolado sin poder contar el final de la historia.

—Ya vale Padfoot, cuenta— Se quejaba Peter con las mejillas enrojecidas por el alcohol.

—Eres un idiota— Reía Remus a carcajada limpia, estaba más relajado de lo que había estado en meses.

Entonces James hipó y los cuatro se callaron por unos instantes mirándose entre sí y volvieron a reír descontroladamente.

Sirius hizo el adaman de continuar la historia luego de limpiarse una lágrima pero entonces James volvió a hipar y todos volvieron a reír.

—No es gracioso— Se quejó James sin pronunciar ni una S, sentía la lengua pastosa y adormilada dentro de su boca.

Sus amigos explotaron en risas nuevamente cuando lo escucharon.

Pero James no pudo evitar recordar que su padre también solía hipar cuando tomaba de más y el recuerdo que parecía haber logrado superar se hizo latente nuevamente. _Nunca más lo volvería a ver._

Esa simple e irrefutable verdad le golpeó el pechó quitándole la borrachera o tal vez sólo la alegría. Se tapó la cara y dejó que las lágrimas silenciosas corrieran por su rostro. Dolía como la mierda, puta y jodida verdad.

Sirius a su lado lo notó y dejó de reír inmediatamente. Él no lo había visto llorar desde el día que había llegado a su casa y reencontrado con su madre y de hecho James no lo había hecho desde ese día, antes de velarlo, que soñó con su padre.

Incómodo y sin saber cómo reconfortar a su amigo Sirius se tensó y tomó un largo trago de whiskey. _Odiaba verlo así._

Remus y Peter al lado de Sirius no tardaron en percibir lo que pasaba y al igual que a Sirius la risa se les fue al instante.

—Hey Prongs— Susurró Sirius apoyando una mano en su hombro.

—Odio esto— masculló James incorporándose con enojo.

Sus amigos se limitaron a mirarlo expectantes.

James se limpió los rastros de lágrimas y se incorporó mirando hacia delante. Su cabello se revolvía furiosamente con el viento.

—No pude despedirme como corresponde… eso es lo que más me duele. Me hubiera gustado decirle tantas cosas. Soy un lio, tengo tanto odio dentro de mí y no sé qué hacer con él, me paso el día queriendo romper cosas y desquitándome con todo aquel que se me acerca. Ya no quiero sentirme así, todo lo que antes me gustaba hacer... ahora me sabe a cenizas y sé que a él no le hubiera gustado, pero en el fondo creo que me lo merezco— James enterró la cabeza en sus brazos con sus manos apretadas de furia.

Sirius le palmeo la espalda con sutileza.

—Tengo una idea…— Susurró el joven Black.

James no lo miró, todavía con las manos enterradas en su alborotado cabello, pero Peter lo miró entre curioso y asustado y Remus con suspicacia.

— ¿Quieres romper cosas? ¿Quieres desquitarte? ¡Vamos a hacerlo!— Dijo con energía e incorporándose revoleó una de las botellas al vacío. _Deja salir toda la mierda James y luego cuando te calmes tal vez puedas volver a ser el mismo._

La botella golpeó contra una de las paredes de piedra del castillo y con un sonoro estallido de desarmó en varios pedazos.

James lo miró sin expresión y Sirius le tendió otra botella para que esta vez lo hiciera él, sus otros amigos lo animaron sin palabras a que la tomara.

El muchacho la aceptó y la miró unos instantes y luego con un grito la lanzó lo más lejos posible. La vio desaparecer en la oscuridad para luego escuchar el chasquido que hizo cuando se destrozó.

Peter le acercó algunas botellas más y Remus replicó algunas para que contaran con más municiones. James no se acuerda cuanto tiempo estuvo tirando las botellas, gritando y quitándose toda la frustración escuchando el dulce sonido del vidrio al romperse.

Lo calmaba, pero no era suficiente y sus amigos lo sabían. Nunca sería suficiente, pero el hecho que lo ayudaran y estuvieran con él en ese momento tan importante le aflojó el odio que sentía.

—James haremos esto todas noches que quieras, desquítate todo lo quieras, nosotros estaremos contigo. — Aseguró Remus que también se divertía arrojando las botellas desde la torre.

James le sonrió y asintió, se los agradecía. Los merodeadores eran después de todo algo más que amigos y eso que tenían era inquebrantable.

Peter y Sirius lo miraron sonrientes.

—Si quieres podemos desquitarnos con Quejicus también…— pronunció Sirius moviendo las cejas de forma sugerente, ya que eso siempre animaba a James.

—O los Slytherins— Acotó Peter.

Regresaron a su sala común en medio de la noche… algo borrachos y desorientados. Sirius iba delante cantando la nueva canción de Led Zeppelín, seguido por Peter que reía tontamente por cómo desafinaba.

Remus algo más tranquilo le tomó el hombro a James y lo hizo mirarlo.

— ¿Sabes qué James?— Preguntó el hombre lobo de forma retórica. — creo que no importa lo último que le dijeras a Charlus, él te conocía… después de todo eras su hijo, lo que de verdad importa es que hagas lo que él esperaba de ti…tan sólo se feliz y cuida de tu madre, creo que con eso bastará. Mi padre una vez me dijo que, bueno tú sabes lo que me pasó, si yo era feliz él podría redimirse de su error y que eso era lo único que quería para mi vida.

James asiente a su amigo y continúan rumbo a la sala común, pero justo antes de entrar ve un pequeño punto en el mapa y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

* * *

Lily se despertó sobresaltada, había tenido un extraño sueño, primero se encontraba en la aburrida clase de historia de la magia y Binns la miraba con insistencia y le decía _Wallace, Wallace cara de bota Lily_, para luego desaparecer y convertirse en Snape que comenzaba a reír dementemente y le gritaba _No me hables así, ya no puedes opinar sobre mi vida ¡Eres una sangre sucia! _inmediatamente todo se disolvió y apareció en una habitación que no conocía, entonces vio un pequeño niño que sonreía y rápidamente se convertía en un muchacho de ojos verdes y gafas redondas que le decía algo al oído y ella comenzaba a gritar angustiada.

Fue al baño a lavarse la cara y despejarse, regresó a su cama pero no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño. Ya no recordaba toda su pesadilla, pero en su mente se grabaron esos ojos verdes iguales a los suyos.

Luego de un par de minutos dando vueltas en la cama se levantó resignada y poniéndose la ropa de colegio bajo a la sala común, haciendo el menor ruido para no despertar a sus amigas.

Darcy la siguió como siempre y se sentó en su regazo en el momento que ella se desplomó en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea.

Le acarició el pelaje por inercia y el gato se restregó contra su mano ronroneante y se acomodó para continuar durmiendo.

Lily no tenía idea de que hora era pero afuera seguía oscuro y no había rastros que fuera a amanecer pronto. Aquel muchacho en su sueño tenía los mismos ojos que ella tras las gafas. ¿Sería su padre? ¿Estaría bien?

Resolvió enviarles una carta a primera hora de la mañana a sus padres para asegurarse que estuvieran bien...

Sin darse cuenta, el sueño le fue ganando nuevamente mientras miraba el fuego danzante de la chimenea, hasta quedarse dormida con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada.

James le dijo a sus amigos que tomaran la capa invisible y subieran ya que él quería hacer algo más. Los tres tomaron la capa algo confusos pero no dijeron nada, mas cuando entraron en la sala común entendieron la razón de James: Lily se encontraba dormida frente a la chimenea.

¿Cómo podía perderse la oportunidad de verla dormir?

Ella era después de todo la forma más eficaz que conocía para quitarse todo esa rabia que lo quemaba por dentro.

Se sentó cerca de ella, pero no lo suficiente como para parecer un acosador. Aunque estaba convencido que lo era.

Sus amigos se tragaron un viejo sillón cerca de la escalera y se rieron tontamente bajo la capa. James se palmeo la cara cuando comenzaron a subir los escalones con más alboroto aún y rogó que no despertaran a la muchacha.

— Shhh Peter— sonó la voz de Remus algo pastosa y para nada silenciosa.

Sirius rió en lo que intentaba ser por lo bajo pero fracasando estrepitosamente. Hicieron algo más de ruido hasta que cerraron la puerta del dormitorio.

Cuando abrió los ojos detrás de sus manos, pudo ver los ojos verdes de la pelirroja mirarlo penetramente con censura, James sudó un poco.

— ¿Qué haces preciosa?— bien, estaba siendo el mismo idiota de siempre, pero tal vez podamos atribuírselo al alcohol.

Lily levantó una ceja mirándolo con cierto reproche y él le sonrió de lado.

— ¿De verdad Potter?— preguntó ella negando con la cabeza— ¿Qué esperas que haga si te encuentro siempre con la varita en mano?

— No he hecho nada. — le aseguró ampliando su sonrisa.

— Acabas de llegar por el retrato y tus amigos subieron a su habitación borrachos. — Le dijo ella sin inmutarse. — sabes que soy prefecta, de hecho sabes que Remus es prefecto ¿Por qué nos pones siempre en la misma situación?

James se revolvió el pelo incómodo. Por un lado quería hablar con ella de lo que fuera, incluso pelear con ella. Así funcionaban ellos, discutiendo, siempre en círculos, sin avances, ni amigos ni enemigos. Era la única forma en la que se aseguraban un espacio en la vida del otro.

— ¿Le dirás a McGonagall entonces?— le dijo él un poco cabreado.

Ella abrió la boca pero no dijo nada… _¡¿Por qué él siempre hacia esto?!_ Primero cometía una falta y luego se enojaba con ella _¡Como si fuera su maldita culpa!_

Lily cerró su boca y resopló indignada. Parecía como si buscara una pelea con ella.

— ¡Dime!— le exigió él sin calma. Definitivamente estaba siendo un capullo con ella, pero sus nervios, su inhibición y su paciencia se habían ido hacia rato esa noche. En el fondo sabía que estaba siendo un idiota, pero lo sacaba de quicio que ella fuera tan malditamente cerrada con él, siempre siendo "Potter", siempre siendo sermoneado por ella, cuando era mil veces mejor que Snape.

— ¿Esto es lo quieres? ¿Pelearte conmigo?— le rebatió ella furiosa. Ahora estaba completamente segura que James Potter no había cambiado nada y lo que creyó ver en sus ojos el día que murió su padre tal vez fuera una equivocación.

James dudó, tal vez lo era, tal vez buscaba que ella le gritara enojada, porque esa parecía ser la única vez que Lily lo miraba, que no hacia como si él no existiera, la única vez que ella le prestaba verdadera atención y _lo necesitaba, _más que nada.

— No diré nada. — Aseguró la pelirroja con un suspiro y se levantó para volverse a la cama, no hacía falta que él le respondiera a sus preguntas lo conocía lo suficiente. Quería golpearlo y gritarle pero no pensaba darle lo que buscaba. Que se encontrara otra forma de desquitarse porque ella no pensaba ser su saco de boxeo.

Pero James no quería que se fuera, pensó en retenerla, en gritarle algo para que volviera a mirarlo, en revolverse el pelo y decirle alguna chorrada para ver como inflaba las mejillas o fruncía el ceño, pero la dejo partir.

Se agarró la cabeza con las manos sabiéndose un capullo, sabiendo que nunca lograría nada con ella.

— Discúlpame…— le susurró el apenado, pero no se refería solo a cómo la había tratado recién, sino a las varias situaciones que se vieron envueltos desde que se conocieron aquel uno de septiembre.

Ella se congeló en su sitio y anonadada se giró para mirarlo, tenía la cabeza hundida entre las manos y el pelo tan alborotado como cuando se bajaba de la escoba. Su voz se le había hecho tan sincera y apenada que se sintió un poco culpable, después de todo ella también lo trataba mal muchas veces.

— Está bien— susurró con voz quedada. — supongo que siempre seremos como perros y gatos. — le dijo ella intentado bromear.

Pero aquella comparación no le gustó nada al muchacho y la pelirroja lo advirtió.

Lily notó entonces el aspecto del muchacho, desarreglado y deprimido. Supo que él no estaba bien, no sólo eran sus ojos, ni su rostro, si no todo en el aullaba de dolor. Sin pensarlo demasiado volvió sobre sus pasos y se sentó nuevamente frente a él.

Él la miró atentamente mientras lo hacía, Lily no sabía que James tenía una mirada tan profunda, ni que podía iluminarse de esa manera.

Sin quererlo, sin planearlo. Hablaron. De cualquier cosa y la compañía de Lily fue lo mejor que le había pasado a James en semanas.

Ninguno lo dijo pero ambos sabían que se había instalado una especie de tregua entre ellos, James entendió que podía conseguir su atención de otras formas y ella aprendió por fin que James Potter era mucho más que un muchacho engreído.

* * *

James se paraba en el campo al lado de Sirius. Había una sola palabra para describir su estado. Destruido. La noche anterior apenas habían dormido, se había emborrachado y recibido el alba hablando con Lily en la sala común.

Sonrió. Podría estar destruido pero la felicidad de aquel día era su combustible para llevar adelante lo que tenía que hacer. Bueno también estaba el hecho que era un completo enfermo con todo lo que tuviera que ver con quiddicht.

— Los que son de primer año quítense de la fila antes que los embruje. — Bramo James enojado haciendo que dos niños suspiraran y salieran de la fila para sentarse en las gradas.

Se habían reunido varias personas aquel sábado por la mañana. Muchas.

James se giró un poco y le hizo una seña a Remus y Peter que aunque no pertenecían al equipo se encontraban en el campo.

— Son demasiados. — les dijo para que solo lo pudieran escuchar sus tres mejores amigos.

— ¿No querías esto?— preguntó Peter confuso.

— No creo que sean todos Gryffindor. Peter necesito que vigiles que no entre nadie de otra casa a meter sus narices, eres el mejor para hacerlo, siempre pasas desapercibido.

— Pero…

— Vamos Wormtail, el equipo de Gryffindor te necesita— Le pidió James solemne con una mano en su hombro.

— Claro. — suspiró el muchacho dócil y arrastrando los pies con algo de amargura se posicionó en la entrada del campo.

— Remus vigila que no se encuentre nadie espiando en las gradas, por favor.

El muchacho asintió y se encaminó hacia la escalera.

Luego miró a Sirius un instante y le señaló con la barbilla a la fila de postulantes, él asintió. No hacían falta palabras entre ellos dos.

Caminaron con paso decidido y cada uno se paró al lado de un chico de unos quince años. Lo habían acorralado.

— ¿Qué te parece Padfoot? ¿Qué deberíamos hacer con ella?

Sirius acarició peligrosamente su varita y le dedico una sonrisa de suficiencia al muchacho.

— Pues yo lo veo muy emocionado… tal vez tatuarle un león sería una excelente idea. ¿Qué piensas?

El muchacho quiso salir de allí, pero James lo tomó del brazo y lo retuvo contra su voluntad.

— Ah no seas grosera, nena. — Le dijo James con una sonrisa felina. — además no hemos terminado.

Los demás postulantes miraban la escena entre curiosos y confundidos. Los merodeadores nunca hacían cosas que no valiera la pena ver.

— ¿Te comieron la lengua serpiente?— La picó Sirius apuntando al chico con la varita en la barbilla.

— ¿Cómo lo supieron?— Gruñó enfadado el muchacho con una voz femenina.

— Te falta mucho para conocer nuestros trucos Vanity. — Negó con la cabeza el capitán de Gryffindor. — Ahora, ¿sabes que no puedo dejar esto así?— Agregó James como si fuera un profesor que se resignaba a poner un castigo.

Los otros Gryffindor empezaron a mirar al chico de forma amenazante, si lo que aseguran los merodeadores era verdadero Owen King era en realidad la capitana del equipo de quiddicht de Slytherin.

— ¿Un tatuaje entonces?— Preguntó Sirius nuevamente.

— No pueden, los profesores sabrán que fueron ustedes y…— murmuró la chica en el cuerpo del muchacho cruzándose de brazos.

— Si— Asintió Sirius convencido y luego volvió a sonreír con suficiencia. — y luego se enteraran que estuviste haciendo una poción multijugos, genio.

Sirius y James se miraron y luego sonrieron macabramente apuntando a la muchacha.

* * *

Peter suspiró. _El equipo de Gryffindor te necesita _había dicho James. Jamás seria tomado en cuenta para algo más. En el fondo le dolía que James, Remus o Sirius ni siquiera pensaran en él para tomar las pruebas. Lo habían visto jugar docenas de veces, no era tan mal jugador.

Se estiró y se apoyó contra la pared de las gradas a esperar.

— Vamos Hestia, te irá bien— le animó un muchacho pelirrojo a una joven morena. Era Jack Bones y su grupo de excéntricos.

Los cuatro amigos se acercaban con paso decidido hacia el campo con la muchacha morena en medio, vestida para jugar y una escoba al hombro. Era alta de ojos y facciones duras y llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta. Peter la conocía era Hestia Jones.

— Creo que no debería haber desayunado. — musitó la chica un poco nerviosa.

— Claro que sí, desayunar te dará energías. — Le dijo su amiga, Helia.

Peter abrió los ojos con desconfianza. La muchacha que había hablado era _Helia mala suerte_ una Ravenclaw. Peter la reconocería en cualquier parte, nadie se vestía como ella ni tenía ese pelo rubio sucio y enmarañado.

Antes que los cuatro amigos pudieran ingresar Peter se puso en medio y les prohibió el paso.

— Ella no puede entrar— Les dijo enojado señalando a la excéntrica rubia.

Erin Mckinnon, la pequeña hermana de Marlenne lo miró con enojo.

— Ella no dirá nada Pettigrew.

— Está aquí para apoyar a Hestia. — Habló Jack Bones con voz dura.— como miembro del equipo tengo derecho a dejarla pasar.

Peter frunció el ceño, si alguno de sus amigos estuviera aquí seguramente no le responderían de esa manera. Nadie nunca lo tomaba en serio.

— No me importa. No puede pasar. — Les dijo enojado y con un poco de brusquedad. Estaba teniendo un mal día y ahora lo único que quería era que la rara de _Helia mala suerte_ estuviera lo más alejada de él y que por ninguna razón entrara en el campo. James lo mataría.

— Te he dicho que…— Gruñó Jack Bones enojado, pero la pequeña Erin lo tomó del hombro para frenarlo con esa delicadeza de la que sólo ella era capaz.

La Ravenclaw se acercó a Jack y Erin que estaban justo frente a Peter y los miró con sus sagaces ojos azules.

— Está bien chicos, los esperaré en la biblioteca. — Los tranquilizó ella y luego se giró mirando a Hestia y le entregó su pañuelo con una sonrisa de ánimo. — Para la buena suerte.

Hestia le agradeció con lo que parecía una sonrisa y la muchacha partió hacia el castillo sin mirar atrás.

Erin y Jack hicieron una mueca, Hestia estaba demasiado nerviosa como para comportarse como solía hacerlo porque si no era seguro que hubiera golpeado a Peter.

Los tres amigos se miraron un segundo antes de ingresar al estadio fulminando a Peter con la mirada

El muchacho se cruzó de brazos y los miró igual de enojado, pero claro, ellos no eran la verdadera razón de su enojo ni su frustración, sino Kingsley Shackelbolt haciendo una impecable prueba para guardián.

El muchacho no sólo había parado todas las quaffle que les habían lanzado los que participaban por el puesto de cazador, sino que había logrado parar unos tiros de James, con un excelente estilo de vuelo.

A pesar de toda esa frustración Peter se alegró de no presentarse y hacer el completo ridículo de sí mismo.

* * *

Luego de solucionar el espionaje Slytherin a manos de capitana del equipo de las serpientes, James se dedicó a separar a los presentes según el puesto que venían a conseguir, mientras Sirius se divertía un poco más atormentando a la espía Emma Vanity.

Necesitaba un cazador, un guardián y un buscador.

Se acercó a los participantes y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Dorcas entre los aspirantes a buscador. Frunció el ceño y la miró con contrariedad, en parte por no haberle dicho nada la noche anterior y en parte por presentarse, pero no le dijo nada, sino que siguió paseándose entre los demás Gryffindors y dando indicaciones.

Encontrar un guardián fue muy fácil, sólo se habían presentado tres alumnos y luego ver el estilo de Shackelbolt le preguntó varias veces por qué nunca se había presentado si era tan bueno. Es que tenía una rapidez y un gran estilo para proteger los aros, no daba rebotes y era muy creativo para detener pelotas difíciles.

Elegir un cazador fue un poco más complicado, pero luego de verlos en acción una media hora se decidió por Hestia Jones. Era buena y además había sido la única que logró anotarle a Shackelbolt.

La muchacha lo abrazó de felicidad cuando se lo comunicó, con tanto entusiasmo que casi lo tira de la escoba y enseguida se fue volando a toda velocidad hacia las gradas para anunciárselo a sus amigos.

— He dejado marchar a Vanity. — Anunció Sirius apareciendo a su lado.

— Bien, no creo que se le ocurra volver por aquí.

— Se vengará cuando tenga oportunidad, me lo aseguró unas cien veces— le dijo el joven Black sin darle importancia.

— Siempre dice lo mismo. — Rió James.

Sirius lo siguió con su risa perruna, se habían vengado excelentemente de ella. No podría dar la cara durante dos días por lo menos, que era lo que le duraría el tatuaje que añadieron a su rostro que decía Go Gryffindor! en letras color escarlata con un pequeño león que rugía cada cierto tiempo.

— ¿Voy por mi escoba?— le preguntó Sirius animado por tirar algunas bludgers.

— No— Lo cortó James tajante. — no quiero golpeadores en la prueba de buscador.

— ¿Por qué…?— comenzó Sirius, pero entonces la vio a Dorcas en el pequeño grupo que esperaban por su oportunidad de lucirse como buscadores. — Esa astuta ha venido sin avisarnos…

— Seguro que creía que no la dejarías participar. — le aseguró Remus que se había acercado a ellos para averiguar por qué no comenzaban con la última prueba.

James suspiró resignado.

— James ¿empezamos?— le preguntó Jack Bones el otro golpeador del equipo con el bate y la escoba sobre los hombros, seguido por Helena Adams, la más pequeña del equipo.

— Sí, pero sin bludgers esta vez. — Le avisó antes de dirigirse hacia los participantes.

— James— lo llamó Helena antes que se fuera completamente— me voy, ya no me necesitas.

El capitán miró con una mueca pero asintió visiblemente.

— Mañana a primera hora Adams— le dijo con voz autoritaria mientras la chica se marchaba contenta por recuperar su libertad hacia el vestuario.

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

— Ya maniático deja de mirar mal a la pobre Helena y vamos a elegir a nuestro buscador. — lo apremió Sirius palmeando su espalda.

— Yo también pensaba irme si ya no me necesitas James. — Le comunicó Jack con una sonrisa.

— Vale, vale, entiendo, me dejan el muerto a mí… vaya equipo. — Le respondió enojado el muchacho.

— No me necesitas James, ya sabes que yo vengo aquí a derribar jugadores…— Sirius rio completamente de acuerdo, después de todo ambos eran los golpeadores de Gryffindor. — Además me están esperando. — le dijo señalando a las gradas.

— Bien, bien, vete traidor…— le dijo James con falso enojo esta vez. — acabemos con esto Sirius.

— ¡Nos vemos mañana entonces! suerte— Jack palmeó a James en el hombro y acomodando bien su escoba se marchó hacia las gradas donde lo esperaban sus amigas.

Las pruebas de buscador fueron minuciosas, les exigió desde movilidad en la escoba, rapidez y evasión, pero sin una sola bludger en juego.

Los hizo volar y los evaluó uno por uno. De los participantes Dorcas destacaba, volaba condenadamente bien y aunque no era especialmente pequeña (una característica común en los buscadores), era delgada y rápida, además tenía excelentes reflejos.

Miro a Dorcas antes de soltar la snitch dorada, que salió disparada hacia arriba más rápida que cualquier ojo humano.

A los quince minutos un muchacho pareció avistarla y los participantes se lanzaron en su búsqueda. Dorcas que se encontraba muy cerca del suelo maldijo y se elevó con velocidad, hasta que James que la observaban desde abajo no fue más que un pequeño bulto. Se detuvo en el aire con frustración al ver que la snitch había vuelto a desaparecer entre la pelea de varios participantes para conseguirla.

Hizo un rápido escaneo del campo y entonces un brillo dorado destello cerca de la base de uno de los postes, sin pensarlo se lanzó en picado hacia abajo. El viento le zumbaba en los oídos, impidiéndole escuchar nada más. Descendió más y más, hasta que apenas distaba un metro para chocar contra el suelo y de golpe desvió la trayectoria de la escoba, ascendiendo con tiempo de rozar la hierba con la punta de los pies y atrapar la pelota, varios de los la habían seguido se estrellaron estrepitosamente contra la hierba, mientras ella triunfal ascendió en espiral con la pelota en mano, ante los anonadados rostros de los participantes y aquellos Gryffindor que se encontraban entre las gradas.

James le sonrió torcido y la anunció como la nueva buscadora del equipo.

— Este año la copa es nuestra— Pronosticó Sirius cerca de James con una sonrisa radiante. James lo miró y aunque no dijo nada él también sonrió radiante.

* * *

Lily y las demás habían preparado una pequeña celebración para Dorcas aquella noche en un aula vacía cerca del séptimo piso.

Como la había organizado Emmeline, que no era amante de las reglas como Marlenne o Lily, había cerveza de mantequilla, y comida para todas. Mary, Lily y Marlenne se habían encargado de la decoración. Le habían hecho una pancarta roja que rezaba: ¡Felicidades Dorcas! y Lily había la había encantado para que pequeñas snitchs doradas volaran entre las letras.

Marlenne le lanzaba miradas a la cerveza como si la hubieran ofendido gravemente.

— Quita esa cara Lenny, es una fiesta. — La regaño Emmeline entregándole un jarro de cerveza fría.

La rubia suspiró y tomó la ofrenda a regañadientes.

— Si, una fiesta donde como prefecta debería confiscar todo…

— Mar, somos de diferentes casas, ¿Cómo esperabas que festejáramos juntas?— Le dijo Dorcas tan contenta como en su cumpleaños.

—Ok, si Lily no dice nada, supongo que puedo hacer una excepción.

— Esa es la actitud— Aprobó Mary con las mejillas coloradas por el alcohol.

—Brindemos por Dorcas, que se animó y triunfó— exclamó Lily levantando su jarra mientras las demás vitoreaban.

Las jarras chocaron con un sonoro _¡clack! _y un poco de cerveza se derramó debido al entusiasmo.

Luego de unas horas se despidieron de Marlenne y se marcharon hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Eran las once de la noche, un horario prohibido para que los alumnos estuvieran fuera de sus camas, pero que más daba, ellas siempre cumplían en todo. Bueno tal vez Emmeline no…

En eso escucharon unos pasos apresurados por el pasillo.

—Shhh— las silenció Emmeline y les señaló la columna para que se escondieran detrás. Podría ser Filch y si esto era así estarían en problemas.

Pero había algo raro, la persona estaba corriendo. El ruido de los pasos se hizo más audible hasta que lograron escuchar también una respiración agitada para luego vislumbrar como el individuo en su desesperación tropezaba y caía pesadamente.

Era un alumno.

Lily se descubrió de su escondite asustando aún más al horrorizado estudiante.

— ¿Estas…?

— ¡Ayuda… por favor!— le pidió aterrado intentando levantarse. — algo… algo me está siguiendo.

—Tranquilo. — Le susurró Mary con su voz dulce.

— ¿Qué era? ¿Qué te seguía?— Le preguntó Emmeline sin rodeos.

—No… ¡no se! Estaba muy oscuro. Debemos irnos… era algo malo, realmente malo.

Dorcas hizo una mueca y se cruzó de brazos. El estudiante era Lorcan Greene hermano pequeño de Helia Mala suerte. Digamos que la reputación del alumno y su cordura no eran muy positivas.

—Deberíamos llevarlo con Mcgonagall y... — Sentenció Lily.

Emmeline la tomó del brazo y la alejó de los demás para hablar sólo con ella.

—Si vamos con McGonagall ¿Cómo vamos a explicar lo que estábamos haciendo?— Le susurró ella con una mueca.

— ¿Qué esperas que haga, entonces?— respondió la pelirroja con reproche— alguien lo estaba siguiendo. No puedo enviarlo a dormir.

—Es Lorcan Greene Lily— le dijo ella como si esto fuera suficiente argumento. — es raro.

Estaba claro que Emmeline y probablemente Drocas no confiaban en las palabras del muchacho, además era verdad que Lorcan Greene era extraño. Había algo anormal en sus ojos amarillos y su contextura demasiado delgada y delicada.

Lily lo miró por encima del hombro del Emmeline y lo descubrió mirándola directamente a los ojos, aterrorizado, intentando convencerla que les decía la verdad… era como si hubiera escuchado la conversación que habían tenido.

Entonces por el pasillo por donde había aparecido el estudiante se escuchó un golpe. Emmeline y Lily corrieron hacia allí sin pensarlo dos veces seguidas por Dorcas que se tomó un momento para desenvainar la varita, dejando a Mary a solas con el muchacho.

El pasillo estaba a oscuras, alguien o algo había apagado todas las antorchas, pero esa oscuridad no era normal, pues ni un rayo de luna se filtraba por los amplios ventanales. Lily sintió un escalofrió y pronuncio _¡Lumos!_

Se giró apuntando hacia los lados para tener una vista panorámica del lugar. No había nada ni nadie.

Todo parecía indicar que el muchacho estaba efectivamente mintiendo o probamente tan afectado mentalmente como decían los rumores. Pero Lily sentía una sensación en su pecho, un presentimiento que le decía que algo no estaba bien allí.

— ¡Miren!— Emmeline apuntó con su varita a una de las frías paredes del castillo.

Allí pintado con verde escarlata estaba la marca tenebrosa, terrible y malévola. Una calavera que parecía gritar con su lengua de serpiente. Unas palabras se leían debajo:

"_Temed sangresucias, no estáis a salvo"_

Lily se estremeció ante el odio de aquellas palabras llenas de hostilidad y por un instante pensó que la calavera la observaba maquiavélicamente, desde las cuencas donde deberían encontrarse unos ojos, burlándose de su miedo.

Las tres amigas se miraron asustadas. Instintivamente juntaron sus espaldas apuntando con sus varitas a distintos lugares.

Entonces por la derecha se escuchó un grito que desgarró el silencio de la noche. Las muchachas corrieron, con las varitas en mano hasta donde se encontraban las escaleras movedizas. Se frenaron en seco ante el hueco de la escalera y al mirar hacia abajo pudieron ver en el suelo del primer piso un cuerpo inerte sobre un charco de sangre.

Lily se tapó la boca con la mano y pudo escuchar el peño grito ahogado de Dorcas y el gemido de Emmeline.

-¡Avisen a Dumbledore!- le ordenó Lily a unos de los cuadros de los monjes borrachos, mientras saltaban hacia la escalera que recién llegaba al descanso.- ¡Avisen a Dumbledore!

* * *

¡Aquí termina entonces el capítulo III! Si ya se un final, peor que los anteriores… pero realmente espero que lo disfrutaran, es el capitulo más largo hasta ahora.

Quiero discúlpame por tardar tanto en subir este capítulo, sonará a excusa pero la suerte no estuvo de mi lado: se rompió el disco de mi pc y perdí TODO… no sólo el capítulo que ya casi estaba terminado en un 80%, sino también todo lo que tenía para el fanfic más adelante, escenas futuras, listado completo de personajes, sus nombres e historias.

Una vez que arregle la pc (que por ciento llevó su tiempo, porque lo hice yo…ya que no soporto que toquen a mi bebé XD) tuve un bloqueo porque el capítulo no me estaba quedando como el primero que había escrito y realmente no estaba conforme… algunas escenas me quedaban más largas otras más cortas y otras totalmente diferente, en fin sentía que me estaba quedando aburrido, pesado y sin el encanto del original. Por lo que me llevo otro tiempo pulirlo y acostumbrarme a este capítulo, hasta quedar más o menos conforme.

Además tuve que hacer nuevamente la lista de todos los personajes, que como ven son varios y sin la cual no podía escribir el capítulo.

Espero que me comenten si es que aún siguen esta historia. Ya que sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar y a inspirarme.

Recuerda que si me dejas un Review tienes más posibilidades de hablar con James a solas, frente a una chimenea durante la noche… (*Suspiro)


End file.
